


It's Only Logical

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.





	1. Flowers and Fripperies

“Logan! Come here a moment, love.”

Logan sighed, but closed the book he was reading and set it aside, resigned to forget reading until his mother allowed him to come back to it. He was tall, for a 6-year-old, and remarkably bright for his age. The word “gifted” was often slung about by the various adults in his life. He really didn’t care what labels they chose to affix to him, just so long as they kept letting him study more things.

Logan sidled up to his mother, who was kneeling in the garden in front of one of her many flower beds, pulling weeds. He really couldn’t understand her obsession with these silly fripperies, but they made her happy ergo, they made him happy by proxy.

“Yes, momma?”

“Do you know what this flower is called, sweetheart?” Logan shrugged at his mother’s question. Flowers had never really interested him before. He knew they were the kind with the white petals and the yellow middles, but that’s about it.

“These are Bellis Perennis, or the common daisy. This flower holds a wealth of medicinal properties despite its unassuming appearance.“ Logan leaned closer, intrigued. His mother smiled a little before continuing. “When used in an infusion, it acts as a laxative as well as an expectorant. It is also used as a home remedy to help treat physical disorders such as arthritis and rheumatism. Direct application to the skin through an ointment or poultice can aid in healing wounds. And do you know what it means in the Language of Flowers?” Logan stared at his mother and wordlessly shook his head again, looking at those silly flowers in a whole new light. Flowers could do all of that? And there was a language?!

“It means innocence and loyal love.”

“There’s a language of flowers?!” Logan’s mother smiled gently at his outburst, pulling him in closer. Logan happily breathed in the unique scent of his favorite person in the world, a mix of her favorite perfume, laundry detergent, moist earth and grass. He loved learning new things, and now she was going to teach him something fascinating, he just knew it.

“Of course! The language of flowers, sometimes called floriography, is a means of cryptological communication through the use or arrangement of flowers. Meaning has been attributed to flowers for thousands of years, and some form of floriography has been practiced in traditional cultures throughout Europe, Asia, and the Middle East. It’s a very ancient practice, and the history of floriography is tied with humanity. Every flower in my garden has a meaning, and I planted them all for a reason.” Logan’s mother explained patiently, her smooth voice soothing him as she gently moved him in front of her to see her garden with new eyes.

Logan contemplated the various blooms and colors in front of him, his brow furrowed in thought. He had dismissed these plants as useless frippery, but with this new information he thought perhaps flowers might be the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. This was why he loved his mother so very much! She explained things to him, helped him understand new things. He turned to look up at her, a bright smile forming on his lips.

“Will you teach me about them, momma?” Her answering smile was blinding.

“I thought you’d never ask.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan enjoyed mornings the best. The quiet stillness before the world woke up, the taste of his usual cup of coffee, the scent of his plants all around him. His mother had started him on this path a long time ago, and now he was the proud owner of this delightful florist shop and greenhouse. He ruefully smiled at the framed picture of her on the wall as he put an arrangement together, feeling her loss particularly keenly at this moment.

He had worked very hard to get this place, and when he’d finally had the keys in hand, he knew exactly what to name it. Minny’s Garden, named for his mother, was the only place to get any sort of flower or plant in the entire area and he had worked himself to the bone to get it to that point. It had always just been him, but as he’d started to take off he had recently decided to hire some help to man the shop so he could be free to spend more time in the propagation house, which was more his forte anyway. Customer service was not his thing. People were not his thing, to be perfectly frank. It was one of many things he had in common with his best friend, Virgil. 

Most of the time, he felt customers were more hassle than they were worth. But this time? Early in the morning, before the shop opened, before the customers and the phones barged noisily into his life? This time was all his, and he relished it. He glanced at the orders for the day, nothing too challenging there, and sipped his coffee. Virgil owned a coffee shop called The Darkest Roast, and it was one of the most popular places in town. Their claim to fame was that each barista would roast you more than the coffee beans. If you wanted sass and sarcasm with your latte, Virgil’s shop was the place to be. 

Logan grinned wryly at the “Fucking Nerd” scrawled on the cup where his name should be. It hadn’t always been a popular concept, but after The Darkest Roast was featured on the Travel Channel that one time, it had really taken off. Honestly, Logan was pretty sure Virgil had only come up with that concept so that he’d have a solid business model that allowed him to be as rude to others as possible and still make money. The coffee wasn’t half bad either. 

Logan moved around the shop on autopilot, getting ready to open for the day. This was routine for him, had been for years. Virgil and Roman both liked to tease him about being “in a rut” or “boring as fuck” depending on which of them you asked, but he liked routine, he liked knowing what to expect. There was something very comforting in knowing exactly what today, and every subsequent day, would bring. He’d wake up early, put on his usual outfit, get his daily insult and coffee from Verge while pretending not to notice Roman valiantly trying (and failing) to get Virgil to go on a date with him, then he’d come to the shop and go through his daily checklist. In a few minutes, the door would get opened, the phones would start ringing, and his day would begin.

He unlocked the door, and turned to walk away, but it was already opening, the bell above issuing a cheery sound.

“I’m so sorry, I know you just opened, but I saw from the sign in the window you were hiring…?” Logan tried to bite down the irritation he felt at having his private bubble invaded so quickly, and turned back.

Whatever response he was going to supply died on his lips when his eyes locked with the man standing nervously in the doorway, feeling a jolt of heat run down his spine. Well. This was new.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Patton didn’t exactly know what he expected when he walked into the florist shop, but this definitely wasn’t it. The man who was presently looking at him with an impassive expression was…hot. Like, really hot. He was tall and slim, with hazel eyes peering curiously at him from behind black glasses and hair that had that effortlessly mussed look that either took five minutes or an hour. Well, if he didn’t get the job, he was definitely getting his number. Patton blinked twice before mentally slapping himself. He was here for a job, not a date!

“Yes, I am hiring. I need someone to assist with customer service, handle the cash register and take phone orders. If the correct candidate proved capable, I might consider allowing them to assist me with arrangements, propagation and landscape design. I presently have a six-man crew to assist with the landscaping arm of my business, but I am handling the shop and greenhouse alone. Do you have any experience?”

Patton had been nodding along, feeling progressively more excited as Mr. Sexy Tie had been talking. Now he jolted a little, catching the other man’s eyes again.

“Yes. I worked for my cousin’s landscaping business most summers growing up. I’ve had several years of customer service experience, and I practically ran his business for him.”

“Oh? Was he from around here?”

“Jake Sanders? Petal to the Metal?”

Oh, crap on a cracker, that slow smirk should be illegal in at least ten states! The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and how he tilted his head back, giving Patton a long look of consideration. Yup, definitely illegal.

“I knew Jake. He was a good guy, did good work. Until I put him out of business, of course.”

“Yeah, he was great with plants, bad with money. He’s doing much better these days as a contractor up in New York, so you probably did him a favor.” Patton shot him a mischievous smile, and the low chuckle he got in return was simply delightful.

“Fair enough. Well, since you’re seeking employment, I suppose you’ve recently moved back, Mr…?”

“Sanders! Patton Sanders. Yes, I just moved back last week with my son, Thomas. And you are?”

“Logan Williams. Pleasure to meet you.” His handshake was warm and firm, and Patton was really enjoying that tiny smile. He’d have to make a point to see it more often.

“Sanders. Ah, you must be Roman’s brother! He has…mentioned you.” There was something almost teasing his Logan’s voice, and as Patton mentally ran through a long list of all the embarrassing stories Roman could possibly have told this man, he silently wished to delete the universe and himself.

“Oh god. Please disregard anything he ever told you!”

“But then why would I hire you?” Patton blinked at that, not entirely certain he’d heard that correctly.

“Wait, are you saying–?”

“Be here at 7am tomorrow. If you can make it through the first two weeks without majorly screwing up, I’ll keep you on. You’ve got a job, Patton.”

“Thank you, Logan! You won’t regret it! I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” Patton couldn’t have wiped the smile off his face if you paid him money.

“I’m sure I won’t. I do have to get back to work now, though. Enjoy the rest of your day.” With a quick nod, Logan turned on his heel and walked back towards the counter. And if Patton maybe took a quick peek at his new employer’s (truly fantastic) backside before he turned and walked out, well, he was only human, right? 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey there, Pocket Protector. What are you doing brooding here? Aren’t you usually busy playing Full Metal Botanist or something about now?” Virgil grinned as he slid into the seat opposite his nerdy friend. As two transplants from other cities, they had somehow forged a friendship that was the closest Virgil had ever had. He considered Logan a brother, and it didn’t take a genius to see that something was eating at him. After all, Logan didn’t usually spend his evenings at The Darkest Roast unless he needed to get away from something.

“I am not brooding. I am contemplating. And it’s Full Metal Alchemist.” Logan replied, sipping his cup of tea. Virgil arched a brow at him.

“Oh, is ‘contemplating’ what we’re calling it these days? Pretty sure you’re full of shit, Lo.”

“Pretty sure I’m not, Verge.”

“Seriously, what’s up? Not that I’m complaining, but you don’t usually hit us up outside of your morning coffee.” Virgil may not be a “people person”, but he was very good at reading people, and right now his friend seemed…off. Logan sighed and looked to the side.

“I hired someone today.” It was muttered into his tea, and anyone else might have missed it.

“Oh? For the shop? You’ve been working yourself ragged, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It is. I think he’ll be an excellent addition. It’s Roman’s brother, actually.”

“Oh fuck, not the one who streaked through a family party naked!”

“By all accounts, he was only a child at that time, but yes I do believe that would be the one. Unless Roman has another brother I’m unaware of.” Virgil examined his friend closely, trying to pinpoint the source of his discomfort.

“So…what’s the problem, then? As long as he’s nothing like Sir Sing A Lot, you should be golden.” And there it was! The subtle shifting, the slight flush to his ears, the way he lifted one shoulder. If there was one thing Roman Sanders was known for, other than being an annoying, arrogant shit, it was being extremely good looking. Didn’t take Virgil long to piece together what might be bothering his logical friend, and oh man, did he hope he was right, because that would be blackmail material for the rest of time!

“You think he’s hot.” Logan’s face shot up, a blush creeping over his face, his eyes wide. Virgil smirked, mentally crowing with victory.

“I most certainly do NOT! I barely know him!”

“So? I’ve fucked people without even knowing their name, Lo! You don’t have to KNOW someone to be attracted.” Virgil waved a hand dismissively, leaning back in his chair. Now that he knew it was nothing important, he could relax and enjoy making fun of the nerd. Seriously, there was nothing better than watching cool, composed Logan get flustered.

“I…you…WHAT?! I will grant you that attraction is a simple biological impulse, and that knowing the person is not necessary, but even if I were to find him…aesthetically pleasing….which I DON’T…it would be wildly inappropriate on every conceivable level. I’m his EMPLOYER.” Logan scowled and took a gulp of his still slightly-too-hot tea, unlocking his phone so he could look at anything but his annoyingly perceptive friend.

“You and your sense of ethics. You should be glad you’ve got some eye candy working for you now! Maybe you’ll actually end up breaking that dry spell of yours. What are you going on, three years?”

“Unimportant, Virgil.”

“The hell it is!”

“I find this whole conversation distasteful.”

“I find everything distasteful, so I guess we’re even.”

“Virgil, I swear…”

“Okay, fine, shutting up. You are way too uptight. Gee, I wonder why that is?”

“Virgil, I say this with all of the platonic affection I have for you in my heart…shut the fuck up.”

“Swearing at me?! My, oh my, that Sanders brother DOES have you wound up, doesn’t he? Can’t wait to meet him.”

Logan made a frustrated noise, and buried his face in his hands. Why hadn’t he just stayed home?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, kiddo, I’m back! Thomas? Valerie?” Patton called, gently closing the door behind him. The thump of incredibly loud footsteps heralded the arrival of his son, who immediately threw himself at the father. He enthusiastically returned the hug.

“Hi, Dad! I missed you! How’d it go?” Thomas smiled up at him.

“It went great! I got a job, and I start tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome! Way to go, Dad!” Thomas crowed, offering a very energetic high five.

“Thanks, kiddo! What do you say we get some ice cream to celebrate?”

“WOOOHOOO!!!”

“Did I hear someone say ice cream?” Valerie, his sister, poked her head around the corner, an amused smile on her face. “I take it from all the cheering that you got the job?”

“Yup! Thanks for telling me about it.”

“No problem. Logan would have to be an idiot not to hire you, and he’s a very smart guy.”

“Yeah, he seemed it.” Patton smiled brightly, and Valerie’s grin turned slightly wicked.

“He’s also very easy on the eyes…or didn’t you notice?”

“I’m not blind or dead, Val.” Patton rolled his eyes at her, before making a small motion towards Thomas. She seemed to understand, bless her, because she immediately changed the subject.

“So, ice cream?”

“Yeah! Dad’s going to take us for ice cream. You should come with us, Aunt Val!”

“You really should. Consider it my way of saying thanks for taking care of Thomas for me.”

“You never need to thank me for that, Pat. It’s what family’s for. But I am absolutely letting you buy me ice cream.”

“Is that little place downtown still open?” Patton chuckled, opening the door and ushering his whooping son and smiling sister out.

“Yup! And you’re getting me a double scoop of mint chocolate chip.” Val grinned and looped her arm through his.

“I want strawberry!”

Patton chuckled, watching Thomas run to the car, all smiles. It had been way too long since he’d seen him like this. Moving here was definitely the right decision.

“I am seriously glad to be home.” Val smiled gently at his quiet declaration, slipping an arm around him to give him a quick squeeze.

“We’re glad to have you home, bro. It wasn’t the same without you.”

“Wait for us, kiddo!”

“Come on, slow pokes! ICE CREAM!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's lots more to come. I have no chill where this AU is concerned so...be prepared for that.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Roman grinned and looked down at his temporary furry companion after checking his text messages. Parker, his brother’s odd mutt of a dog, looked adoringly up at him while his tail wagged happily.

“Well, Parker, it looks like we’re invited to ice cream with the family! We’d better get you back to your boys before they miss you too much.” Roman laughed as Parker barked, his tail going into high gear. The dog was a tawny color with one ear pricked up and the other flopped over. He was energetic, friendly, and often tripped over his own paws. Whenever Patton had to be out for the whole day, he asked Roman to take care of him. Since he technically owned the theater, and ran everything with an iron fist, Roman figured that gave him free reign to bring the dog with him to work whenever he felt like it. Besides, Parker was great with kids, and he really helped corral the children’s theater group.

Whistling a little, he leashed Parker and started walking towards the ice cream shop. It was only a few blocks from the theater, and it was a gorgeous day. He rolled his shoulders as he walked, working out the remaining tension. The work was brutal, long hours, lots of personality conflicts which meant lots of putting out fires, and very little gratitude in return. But he loved it, down to his bones. There was nothing more important to him than this community theater and the productions he managed to put together.

As he walked the last block, he spotted Logan and Virgil walking in the same direction, slightly ahead of him.

“What are you two nerds doing outside in broad daylight? I’m surprised Hot Topic hasn’t spontaneously combusted.” The emo glared at him fiercely from underneath his bangs before slowly smirking up at him.

“Awww, you think I’m hot.”

“Not exactly a secret, there, Verge. When are you finally going to let me take you on a date, by the way? Getting a little tired of asking.”

“Getting real tired of refusing, Princey. How’s the tenth of never sound?” Did that little shit just bat his eyelashes at him?!

“Please, children, can we not?” Logan’s calm voice cut through their usual bickering, and Roman narrowed his eyes at Virgil, but held his tongue.

“Since when do you have a dog? What dumbass actually put you in charge of keeping a sentient being alive?” His grumpy barista leaned down and petted a very enthusiastic Parker, who jumped up to try and lick all of Virgil’s face.

“He’s Patton’s dog, and excuse you! I take excellent care of Parker, I’ll have you know!”

“Sure you do, Princey…Patton’s your brother right? Seems Logan hired him this morning.” There was something Roman couldn’t quite place in the look he shot Logan, but the death glare Logan shot back was pretty clear.

“Indeed I did. I checked some former clients, asked for references, and it would seem he is eminently qualified. It would have been illogical to discount him on the basis of having a semi-personal connection.”

“Whatever you say, Calculator Watch. Thanks for giving him a chance, though. He really needed a break after…well…everything.”

“Did something happen? Don’t leave us hanging, Sir Sing A Lot.” Roman emphatically shook his head at Virgil’s quip, his face uncharacteristically serious.

“It’s not my story to tell. Ask him, if you want to know, but not in front of Thomas.”

“Who’s Thomas?”

“His son, my nephew.”

“Oh…” Virgil lapsed into silence, now. He could almost hear the gears turning in both of their heads, so he plastered on a cheery smile and changed the subject.

“I’m just heading to meet Pat, Thomas and Val over at Gerrity’s. Would you nerds like to join us, you know…since you’re actually outside for once.”

“I think I would rather strangle myself with my own shoelaces, but thanks.”

“Wow.”

“That was….graphic, Virgil.”

“I prefer to think of it as brutally honest, Lo.”

“Well, that is your specialty. I’m afraid I must also decline, although I appreciate the invitation. I really need to get back to the shop. I’m heading that way, though. I could walk with you, if you would like some company?”

“Jesus, does your mouth ever stop running, Lo?! Sure, walk with me, pal, but you could have summed that whole paragraph up with like…ten words.”

“Just because you’re a fucking moron—” Virgil snapped, stepping up with that fire in his eyes that really just made him more appealing. The emo nightmare was like a hot itch between his shoulder blades that he couldn’t get to. Impossible to ignore, and more frustrating the longer he left it be. If he had actually thought Virgil wasn’t interested, he’d have politely accepted the first refusal and that would have been that, but three years ago the impossibly gorgeous man had gotten thoroughly wasted, crawled into his lap and planted a kiss on him that still haunted his daydreams. He’d never forget the stream of things Virgil had purred into his ear, much as he’d tried, so he didn’t see the harm in trying to pursue something beyond friendship. He really hadn’t counted on Virgil’s goddamn stubbornness, though!

“Careful there, sweetheart, we both know you’re a lover not a fighter.” He leaned a little closer, pitched his voice just a bit lower in that register he knew Virgil loved. The flicker of surprise and heat in the other man’s eyes was all he needed to let a smug smirk spread across his face. If there was one thing Roman had, it was patience. He’d match his patience against Virgil’s stubbornness any day of the week.

“Fuck you.”

“I was thinking more the other way around, but I could be flexible for you.”

“Ugh! Lo, I’ll see you later. Roman, that bus,” a quick gesture with his thumb “is leaving in ten, please be under it.” Virgil growled before stalking away in the direction of his apartment.

“Why do you antagonize him? You know it’s very counterproductive if your end goal is a romantic relationship.”

“Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave. Hmmm? Sorry, Lo, I wasn’t listening.”

“Obviously.”

“Come on, Poison Ivy! I’ve got ice cream to eat!” Roman tossed a careless arm around Logan’s shoulders, giving him a friendly hug, before continuing the walk. Logan fell in step next to him, a small smile on his face. He was still very unused to physical displays of affection, but that was Roman’s way.

As they got to the shop, Logan peered in, and his heart stopped. There was Patton, with his son, and didn’t that child look absolutely adorable? He was standing with an arm around Val’s waist, laughing as Thomas eagerly pointed at different flavors. They looked like a stereotypical family.

He knew that Val was his sister, knew that this scene was platonic….but this is what Patton had previously. A wife. The man was almost certainly straight, and something inside of him withered a little. He hadn’t been thinking of doing anything inappropriate, had actively convinced himself that he would remain entirely professional, but somehow seeing this domestic scene really drove the point home. Of course, Patton was straight, and even if he wasn’t, the chances of him being interested in a pedantic, nerdy botanist like him were infinitesimal at best.

Logan straightened his shoulders. Well, good. Best to get this nonsense out of his head entirely before it even began. It was better this way, anyway. Alone is good. Alone is safer. The last time he’d risked his heart had not ended well, to say the least, and he was in no rush to repeat that painful experience again.

“Sure you won’t change your mind, Lo? I’m sure the kid would love to meet you.” Roman’s smile was charming, as ever, but the idea of having to make small talk right rubbed something inside of Logan entirely the wrong way.

“No, thank you. I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to meet him in the future. Have a good time, though. Enjoy your ice cream.”

“Oh, I will! I’ll eat a sundae in your honor.” Logan smiled and saluted, offering a casual wave to the family now watching from the window before continuing on his way. His house was the lot next to his shop, and right now he was feeling empty and tired.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Virgil Mason swore under his breath as he stomped towards his apartment, his hands jammed in his pockets. Three years, three FUCKING years, he’d been in hell, and it didn’t look like there was any hope of it not dragging into four. All because alcohol, emotions and Roman were a terrible combination.

Virgil yanked his earbuds out of his pocket, quickly queuing up some music. It was a mistake, probably one of his bigger ones, but he was good at those. Logan had kicked out his bastard of an ex, and the three of them had been drinking at Logan’s, toasting the demise of a fucked up relationship and helping their normally stoic friend drown his sorrows. Honestly, he couldn’t remember a time before or since when Logan had been as incredibly drunk, which really just cemented what a prick that Jason Bryce was and how much Virgil owed him a punch to the face for hurting his best friend.

He’d had way too much to drink, going shot for shot with Logan at one point, while Roman had probably been bordering on pleasantly buzzed. He couldn’t remember a lot about that night, what happened after Logan passed out in the guest room, but he remembered enough. Roman Sanders was unfairly gorgeous, and yeah, maybe he’d had a bit of a thing for the guy since he’d met him, but Virgil didn’t do relationships…or feelings. Roman came packaged with both of those things. In a moment of weakness, he’d made an aggressive pass, hoping they could have a quick hookup, blame it on the booze later, and then he could finally move past this thing, whatever it was.

When he’d responded to the kiss, Virgil thought he had him. One hand had twined in his hair, and pulled hard enough to bow his back (and damned if THAT didn’t still stick with him all this time later), and then Ro had growled in a voice so low it had almost rumbled in his chest, that he “couldn’t do this” and had politely moved his drunk ass off of his lap. It was probably one of the most humiliating rejections he’d ever received, and after hiding for a good three weeks, he’d finally decided to just say “fuck it” and ignore it.

But it could never be that easy, could it?! Roman just HAD to start flirting, like every single goddamn day, rubbing it in his face. He’d have decked the jackass ages ago, but he was saving that assault charge for Logan’s ex. The worst part was that he still kind of had a thing for the stupid Disney-loving theater brat. Maybe, if he was very, very lucky, he’d get struck by lightning and die so that he would no longer have to deal with any of this. It was a mess at least partially of his own making, and he’d admit that, but how long was Roman going to punish him for it? There had to be some kind of statute of limitations on making an unwanted advance on your friend…right?


	4. Minny's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Patton pulled into the parking lot of his new place of employment and sat for a moment, just taking it all in. He was quite a bit early, but he’d been nervous about it. At first glance yesterday, he’d thought it was just the small shop, but now that he was really looking, this place was MASSIVE. He hadn’t realized how big an operation Logan was running, and just by himself?! The man must never sleep.

The garden center and shop faced the road, and the grounds at its entrance and running alongside the parking lot were beautifully landscaped. He could see the care and creativity put into each selection and placement of evergreens and ornamental trees, the mulched rises full of color from bulbs and perennials, the splashy annuals not being in season yet. In the back, the greenhouses stretched beyond, and there as a large pond and what appeared to be rows of trees even further back. He had no idea how big this property was, but the operation he was looking at was so much bigger than he’d taken it for.

After one look, he didn’t just want this job, he needed it. Patton could feel the nerves and keen longing tying his belly in knots. He could really do something with this place. He could make his mark over the truly excellent foundation Logan Williams had built. He’d worried he wouldn’t be fulfilled or challenged, but after seeing this? He blew out a long breath. He was a little worried now that he’d bitten off more than he could chew!

Straightening his spine, he got out of the car and walked to the door. It was already unlocked, and when he walked in he was struck again with just how incredibly attractive his new employer was. It really wasn’t fair for any one man to be that gorgeous, it just wasn’t. He offered Logan a sunny smile, walking forward to meet him halfway.

“Good morning, Logan! God, this place is incredible. I can’t wait to get started.” Logan offered one of his tiny smiles and a small tilt of his head in acknowledgment, offering him a handshake before turning away.

“Well, I suppose I should give you a quick tour before we get going for the day. Follow me.” Logan walked them back out the front door, turning and skirting down the building. Patton happily trailed behind, looking around curiously.

“I didn’t want the retail end of this near my house. Didn’t want to see commerce out my front window.” Logan pointed, and Patton could only faintly see the roofline of a house that wasn’t visible from here. A wedge of natural woods shielded it from view. So, that was Logan’s house! Good to know. They walked into the entrance to the garden center, and Patton could see the door that linked it to the flower shop out front.

“This section is open to the public year-round. We carry all the sidelines you’d expect, along with houseplants, books and other odds and ends.” Two long, wide counters on either side of the door, Patton noted. Plenty of light. There were shelves stocked with soil additives, pesticides, plant foods and racks with seeds. More shelves held books and decorative pots. There were gorgeous displays with windchimes, garden plaques and other accessories. Logan quickly moved them through a wide opening, and here were the houseplants, from exotic to classic. There were more accessories here, too. Patton spied stepping stones, trellises, garden fountains and benches.

“I expect anyone on my staff to know a little bit about everything, and if you don’t know the answer to a question, I expect you to ask. We’re not big, compared to some of the wholesale nurseries and landscaping outfits further into suburbia. We’re not priced like them, either. I specialize in offering the unusual along with the basic, and good customer service. I make house calls, usually for people who have difficulty with something they’ve purchased here or for those that want more casual, personal advice.”

“Why the name? Anyone in particular it references?” Here Logan paused, pursing his lips a little and slipping one hand in his pocket while he surveyed the space.

“My mother. Her name was Minerva, which she absolutely despised. She was known as “Minny” to all of her friends and family, and she was the person who introduced me to botany. It seemed…appropriate.” There was a wistful sort of tone, and a sadness in his eyes that Patton understood all too well. His heart melted a little, thinking of this wonderfully brilliant man who created this amazing place, and named it after his mother.

“She sounds delightful! I’m sorry I never met her. I’ll bet she’d be proud of all of this, though.”

“…Yes, I suppose she would be.” Logan cocked his head a little, examining Patton out of the corner of his eye. The man was practically vibrating with excitement, and his comment just now had oddly soothed something within him, a raw spot that he hadn’t even acknowledged before. Yes, he supposed his mother would be quite proud of the culmination of all his hard work. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses and continued the tour. Best to keep moving, keep it professional.

“Our mission statement –”

“Mission statement? Oh god…” Logan shot him a half-hearted glare, then continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Is two pronged. First, we are here to serve the home gardener. From the novice who is just beginning to the expert who knows what they want and is willing to try something new or unusual. I provide good stock, service, and advice. The second would be to serve the customer who has the money but not the time or talent for gardening. For a fee, I will consult on site, draw up a design, and my crew will execute it and maintain it. I also offer a satisfaction guarantee, which no one else in the area has done.” Patton raised his brows at that. Logan must do truly excellent work, not that he was surprised. Logan gestured with one hand and they continued on, walking further back. Patton took in rolling tables, the sprinkler heads of the irrigation system, the drains in the concrete floor.

“Here is where we have tables of annuals and perennials. I like to put them against the windows here so that they can easily be seen as people drive by. There is another table on the other side which is shaded for plants that require that. Over here, I keep the herbs, and through there is a store room for extra pots, flats, and other assorted miscellanea.” They walked through another door, crunching down a gravel pathway towards the greenhouses. Patton couldn’t help the small sound of delight he made when they walked in the door. It smelled of fresh earth and growing things, and he loved it.

“This first greenhouse is open to the public, for those who want annuals by the flat instead of individually. Beyond this, closed to the public is my propagation and grafting area. During the busy season, I borrow some of Virgil’s staff to help in the retail areas. He has trouble firing anyone, even when he doesn’t have the hours to provide them, so by also employing them here we can help each other and the employees. Barbara and Shiroya, in particular, are quite adept at assisting, and have good gardening knowledge. You will oversee them, once we get into the thick of it. Spring has just arrived, so within the next few weeks we will be extremely busy.”

“That’s alright. I love to keep busy, and I’m a quick learner.”

“I certainly hope so.”

“You said you had a landscaping crew?”

“Yes, most of the time they’re away on jobs. Daniel, my foreman, is in charge when I’m not present. He does a fantastic job of executing my designs and keeping everything on track. You’ll meet all of them eventually. In the winter, they work from here cutting and hauling our fresh Christmas trees. You probably saw the field from the lot. It’s hard work, but it helps keep them employed when they otherwise would not be.”

“You’re an incredibly generous guy, Logan. Most employers would just lay people off, or leave them to figure their own way during the off season. And sharing employees? That’s brilliant!” Logan ducked his head, his cheeks warming a little at the praise.

“Well, it is hardly generosity that motivates it. When you find good employees, you want to keep them. Forcing them to go months without a paycheck is hardly a good way to accomplish that goal.” The soft look Patton was giving him was making his belly do uncomfortable flips, and Logan would really rather not think about….any of that.

“Alright, tour complete. Time to head back to the shop so I can show you the register and ordering system.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Williams, SIR!” Patton playfully saluted.

“Actually, it’s Dr. Williams. I have a PhD.” Logan chuckled a little as Patton’s eyes went wide with surprise. Patton let out a little whistle, and Logan turned on his heel, leading the way back to the front.

“Yes sir…Doctor.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You know, you’re making this way too easy on them.” Patton’s cheery voice rang out from behind the counter as he looked around the shop. It was only his first day, but he figured he might as well be honest. His new boss seemed the type to appreciate honesty.

“I’m sorry?” Logan glanced up from the floral arrangement he was making and raised a questioning eyebrow. They’d only been working together for a few hours, but they’d already found a comfortable rhythm, which had been quite unexpected. This boldness from Patton was also unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Well, not to overstep my bounds, but this place is set up great from a functional perspective, but kind of lousy from a sales perspective.” Now Logan stopped what he was doing, and gave the other man his full attention, intrigued.

“Explain."

“Well, you have all these things that are basically “essentials”, you know, stuff every gardener is going to come in and want at some point or another. And they’re all right here at the front! They should be back here, so that they have to walk through all of these beautiful arrangements, hanging baskets, and decorations before they can get to them. People shop with their eyes, Logan.” Warm, blue eyes met his hazel and Logan couldn’t help but offer a small smile.

“I hadn’t thought of that. Well, if you’re so keen on rearranging things, have at it.”

“Wha—REALLY?! You’ll let me?!” Patton was practically squealing with delight, and he looked so adorable that even if he hadn’t fully intended to let Patton have his way, he’d have been overwhelmingly in favor of it now.

“Feel free. I have some work to do in the greenhouse, if you think you can manage on your own for a bit? Give me a text if you need me to do some heavy lifting.” Something unreadable flickered across Patton’s face before he broke out into his usual sunny smile.

“Will do, boss! I’ve got this. You’re going to love it when I’m done.”

“I’m sure I will…Pat.” Patton beamed, bouncing on his toes. For the next hour or so, he worked, dragging displays around, resetting things, moving items from one place to another. In between he handled any customers that came in, and took several phone orders. It was a slow and steady trickle, but he had a feeling once the really warm weather broke out in force that it was going to become a torrent.

He found a couple of pots in the back, dusty with discount stickers on them, and felt a zing of inspiration. He hadn’t gotten his hands dirty in years, but he had a fantastic idea for these. Grabbing his cell phone, he quickly texted Logan a list of plants, asking if he could use stock to do up some pots for sale. A quick affirmative was all he needed, and Patton was off and running. He could already see it in his head: white flowers, heliotrope, impatiens, spills of sweet alyssum, silvery accents from dusty miller and sage. He’d use that cobalt blue pot for those. Then that stone-gray pot? He’d do it up hot, with bold red geraniums, lobelia, and verbena. When he was done with these pots, they’d not only sell, they’d sell at a PROFIT. He did some quick math in his head, and yup, this was definitely going to work.

A little while later, Patton was sitting back on his heels, admiring his finished project, when the chime above the door rang cheerfully. He stood up, spying an older woman in a flannel shirt and jeans frowning harshly at her surroundings, looking annoyed to even be there.

“Hello! Can I help you?” The glare she leveled at him would have withered a lesser man, but Patton only brightened his smile more.

“That boy finally hire someone else to help around here? High damn time.”

“Yes, ma’am. How can I help you?”

“I can’t find the columbine, the foxglove, the petunias…I can’t find half of what’s on my list! You’ve changed it all around!”

“Yes, we did do some re-organizing. Why don’t I help you find what you’re looking for?” Patton layered on the charm, and he could actually see the older woman softening a little.

“I’ve got a flat cart loaded already out back. I don’t want to be hauling it all over creation.”

“Oh, of course not! I’ll move it up front here, then we’ll grab another and go through your list.” Patton quickly ducked to the back, finding the cart and moving it behind the counter, before grabbing an empty one and returning to the no-longer-scowling woman.

“Let me just tag it for you, Miss….?”

“Vartebedian. And it’s Mrs. Just tag it for Mrs. V, that doctor will know who it is.”

“You’re going to be busy, aren’t you? And such wonderful choices!” Mrs. V sniffed at that, but walked amenably beside him.

“You sure have shuffled things around.”

“I know. I’m hoping in the future it will save the customers time and trouble.”

“Didn’t save me any today—wait! Hold on.” She held up a hand, peering closely at some pots of yarrow against the wall.

“That looks so good and healthy, doesn’t it? Does well in the heat and has a nice, long blooming season.”

“Hmmm. Wouldn’t hurt to pick up a few things for my daughter-in-law while I’m here.” Patton managed to get Mrs. V into a conversation, helping her pick things out as they went. They’d filled the second cart and half of the third by the time they’d wound through the gardening center and back to the front again.

“Well, I will say this, you do know your plants young man.”

“Why thank you, Mrs. V! What a lovely compliment.”

“You can call me Stella, Patton dear.” She reached out and patted his cheek, and he did a mental victory dance. He’d won her over! Now at the register again, she stopped and looked over everything she’d picked out, this time in speculation.

“You know, Patton…with the way this place is laid out now, I probably bought twice as much as I intended to.”

The smile Patton offered her was extremely wide, without a hint of shame. “Really?”

She laughed, a breathy, wheezy sound, and her eyes twinkled when she met his again. “Sneaky. Very sneaky. You remind me of my youngest, little rascal. You help me get this all out to my car, and we’ll call it even.”

“That’s a deal, Stella.”

Once he’d cashed her out, loaded her up, and sent her on her way, he came back in to see Logan standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

“….Did you just make Mrs. Vartebedian….laugh?!”

“Yeeeees…?” Patton answered uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

“That old bat has been a nightmare customer since I opened. I swear, she lives off of the misery of others. How did you…HOW?!” Patton laughed at the infuriated expression on Logan’s face, feeling like a million tax-free dollars.

“I just have a way with people. Stella’s not so bad, once you get to know her.”

“STELLA?! Oh my God, Patton, you’re a demon whisperer.” There was a long pause, while Logan examined the new pots Patton had done up, then he looked up with determination.

“I’m giving you a raise.”

“WHAT?! I just got here, it’s my first day! Logan, no!”

“Nope. I’m giving you a raise, and you are never leaving. You did a fantastic job on these, you know your plants, and you made that old bat laugh. You’re worth more than what I hired you for.” Patton sighed when he turned and walked away, muttering to himself about payroll and tax brackets, but he was still smiling.

Yeah, Logan was definitely way too generous.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would formally like to apologize for the Feels Trip you're about to go on. This chapter deals with death and grief, fair warning.

Patton was still beaming when he walked into Val’s house that evening. It had been a very good day, and he was thrilled with everything that had been accomplished. He and Logan had a really great rapport, an easy flow that made everything just fall into place. It had been a little trying when he’d had to stand right next to his new boss when he was learning the register system, just because the man was so attractive it was distracting. He didn’t smell like a boss, he smelled sexy, and he looked even better. Knowing that there was a soft, generous heart and a brilliant mind underneath was just icing on an already dangerously tempting cake.

Val was in the kitchen when he walked in, and she immediately came over to give him a hug. “Hey there, Pat! How was your first day?”

“Amazing, Val! I’m so excited, I can’t wait to really get going with this. Logan is way too kind, though. He’s already giving me a raise.”

“I’m not surprised. Logan’s always been the type of guy that would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. If he didn’t think he was paying you a fair wage, he’d immediately fix it. It’s a compliment that he thinks so highly of you.” Val was smiling when she drew back, and Patton felt a pang of curiosity.

“Val…what do you know about him?

“Logan? Why, you want the dirt?”

“Is there dirt to be had?” Val laughed at that, then directed him to a chair in the kitchen. She bustled about, making hot cocoa for the both of them and bringing the mugs over. If there was one person in the family who knew all the gossip, it was Val.

“Where do I start? Okay, he came to town…hmm…about 6 years ago, I want to say. Maybe 7? He bought up these huge chunks of property, probably about 15 acres in total, and started building up Minny’s Garden. It was small at first, and he’s expanded it over the years. At some point, he got mixed up with that bastard Jason Bryce! Ugh, what a piece of trash.” Patton leaned forward, very interested.

“Jason Bryce?”

“A good-looking guy who put Logan through hell. Nobody knows the full scoop except for Virgil and Roman, and they’ll never tell. All I know is that right after he got here, Logan’s mother got sick, Stage IV lung cancer and the woman had never smoked a day in her life. He spent a lot of time running back and forth between here and Boston, where his mom lived, before moving her down here. Logan took really good care of her. I talked with her a few times, and she was an amazing woman. You’d have loved her, Pat.” Val paused, her eyes going sad, but a flicker of something darker and angrier was there too.

“Three years ago, she passed away, and the night Logan buried her is the night his relationship with that selfish prick ended. Can you imagine, breaking up with someone the night they buried their mother?! Ugh, I don’t know what happened, but it must have been bad. It was the talk of the town for a few months after, not that anybody would dare say a word to Logan’s face. The poor guy was a wreck, for a long time. Somehow put himself back together, and he’s been putting his everything into that shop. It started out small, but it’s really something now. He’s practically family, at this point, so it’s been wonderful seeing him come back to life, so to speak.” Patton nodded, taking this new information in. Jason Bryce…it sounded like someone who needed a solid right hook to the jaw.

“Why the sudden interest in Logan? You got a thing for Dr. Hottie?”

“Dr. Hottie?”

“Hey, when it fits, it fits.”

“Well….not a thing, per sae. He’s a really handsome guy, but he’s also my boss. I don’t know him well enough, but what I’ve seen so far, I like a lot. I don’t know as I’m ready for anything right now, anyway. I don’t know how Thomas would take it, and he comes first. Speaking of which, how was my son today?”

“Good as gold. Honestly, how did a hellion like you raise such a sweet child?”

“Hey! My hellion days are well behind me…besides, I’m pretty sure he got his hellion antics out of the way when he was two. Is he still up?”

“Of course. He wasn’t going to sleep without seeing you.” Patton got up and dropped a kiss on Val’s cheek.

“Thanks for the cocoa, and the gossip. And for letting us stay here. I promise, I’ll be house hunting soon.” Val waved him off, smiling

“No rush! It’s been fun having you all here. The house is going to seem lonely once you’re moved out and settled in a place of your own.”

Patton smiled at her, then headed upstairs to find Thomas. When he walked in, Thomas was in his Avengers pajamas, playing with dinosaurs on the floor. He immediately dropped everything and ran to him, throwing his arms around his waist. Parker, who had been snoozing on the floor, jumped up, his tail wagging.

“DAD!!! I missed you! How was work?”

“It was amazing, kiddo. How was school today?” Thomas immediately launched into a lengthy tale about what they’d learned today, which of his friends said what, and whole slew of other things that Patton tried his best to follow. Once the initial excitement slowed down, he managed to maneuver Thomas into bed, and with a quick pat to give him permission, Parker jumped up too, settling at the foot of the bed like usual.

Patton pulled up his chair, grabbed the latest book they’d been into (tonight they were continuing “George’s Marvelous Medicine”) and settled in to read the next chapter. Thomas would lie there, clinging to every word, until finally sleep would start to overcome him. Patton slowly trailed off, watching his son’s chest rise and fall as he slept.

Nothing in his life could ever have prepared him for how much he loved his child. Of course, he’d never planned on doing all of this alone, either, but fate hadn’t dealt them the kindest hand. He stood up, smoothing Thomas’s hair back and giving his forehead a quick kiss, before heading across the hall to his own room.  
It’s been years now. Thomas was 6 years old, and how had his baby gotten old enough to be in first grade?! It seemed like only yesterday he was in diapers. And if it was hard to believe he was this old now, it was even harder to believe it was 3 years since he’d lost the one person he thought he’d have for the rest of his life. Patton slowly undressed before pulling on a pair of sleep pants and crawling into bed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had burned the sauce. He would always remember that one small, irritating detail with perfect clarity. He would remember the harsh smell, the puff of acrid smoke, the sudden scream of the smoke detectors, and how he’d mechanically taken the pan off the stove and dumped it in the sink.

He wasn’t the best cook, but he was a damn sight better than his wife, Liz. She was a sweet woman, petite and slender, with long brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was an artist, and the love of his life. He’d always been pansexual, and her gender hadn’t mattered to him. He had fallen for her optimism, her creativity, the way she’d curled into his arms and made him feel like the strongest man on the planet.

After two years of dating, he’d known she was the one for him. They’d spent the day out at the lake, he’d packed her a picnic lunch, and when he’d proposed, she’d launched herself into his arms crying and repeating “yes, yes, yes!” Marrying her had been the easiest decision of his life, and when she’d gotten pregnant with Thomas, he’d felt like everything in his life was clicking into place.

She hadn’t been away long, only four days this time, but he missed her terribly. Thomas was turning three soon, and he knew how hard it was for her to leave them for her art exhibitions, but her career was really taking off and this show in L.A. was a huge opportunity. He’d never hold his Lizzy back, not from anything.  
Patton smiled to himself as he listened to Thomas crash his toy trucks together out in the living room. He could see Thomas from the kitchen, and he had turned the TV on for some background noise. God, he couldn’t wait for Liz to get home! They’d have dinner together, tuck Thomas in for the night, then maybe they could get started on that little brother or sister they’d been talking about. He smiled a little to himself, then glanced down when he felt a tug on his pants leg.

“Daddy! Daddy! Can I haf a cookie?”

“No, kiddo, not this close to dinner time.” He gently nudged his son away from the stove with his knee, putting the spoon down.

“But I’m starving! Why we have to eat stupid ‘fredo anyway?”

“Because.” He’d always hated that answer as a child, but it was a solid go-to nowadays. “We’re all eating dinner together when Mommy gets home.”

“Here, you can have some apple slices.” He grabbed an apple from the bowl and a knife.

“Daddy, no peel!”

“I’m sorry, buddy, I don’t have time to peel it. The peel’s good for you.” It was, wasn’t it? He’d heard that somewhere. Thomas pouted, but yielded as Patton quickly sliced the apple into small pieces and piled them in a bowl.

“Here you go, kiddo. Be real careful bringing that to the living room, okay? And don’t tell Mommy I let you eat in there.” He grinned as Thomas happily munched on a slice while toddling back to his pile of cars and trucks.

He turned back to the stove and heard, without much interest, the announcement for a news bulletin. Then, dimly, he heard something that made his world freeze in place. Flight A045. Commuter plane crash. Footage of burning wreckage in a field.

The spoon dropped out of his hand. His heart dropped out of his body.

Liz.

They came to tell him his wife was dead with solemn faces. Strangers at his door. He couldn’t take it in, couldn’t believe it. He’d known, of course, had known from the moment the news anchor had announced it. But Liz couldn’t be dead. She was young and healthy. They had a son together. They were going to eat chicken alfredo once she got home.

But he’d burned the sauce, and the smoke alarms had gone off and for a long time there had been nothing but madness and chaos in their tiny little house. He’d sent Thomas off to a neighbor’s while they explained it to him. But how could the impossible, the utterly unthinkable, ever be explained?

A mistake. A storm, lightning strike, equipment failure. One instant in time, and the love of his life, the mother of his child, was gone. They kept talking, but he could hardly hear them now. So sorry for his loss. Was there anyone he’d like to call? No. Who would he call but Liz? Maybe Val or Roman, but not now, GOD, not now. They talked about arrangements and counseling. So sorry for his loss.

They were gone, and he was left alone in this house that they had bought together when Liz was first pregnant with Thomas. The house they’d decorated and painted together, with the garden he’d designed and planted himself just to watch that beautiful smile bloom across her face every time she saw the pink rose bushes he tended for her. It was quiet now…had it ever been this quiet? He could hear the pounding of his own heart in his chest, the water dripping in the kitchen faucet.  
Then he heard his own voice make this terrible, keening sound. It was raw, like an animal in pain. He laid on the ground by the door, curled into a ball in defense, in denial of this horrible new reality. There weren’t tears, not yet. They were massed into a hard, hot knot inside of him. This grief was so deep, tears couldn’t touch it. He could only lie there, letting these terrible sounds pour out of his throat until it felt raw and scratchy. He didn’t know how long he laid there. Minutes? Hours?  
It was dark when he finally pulled himself up, forcing himself to his feet. Liz. Liz. Some part of his brain was just repeating her name, like a mantra. Like if he ever stopped repeating it, she’d truly be gone. His eyes widened suddenly. Thomas.

Oh God. Oh, God. He had to tell Thomas. He had to get his baby, bring him home. How was he ever going to tell him? He couldn’t do this…he couldn’t do this…he HAD to do this.

He stumbled blindly out the door, down the front steps. The air outside was cool, his mind blessedly silent. He had to get his child. He stumbled to his neighbor’s door. He’d known her for years. She’d been best friends with Liz. She had children the same age as Thomas. Funny, he’d known her so long, but he couldn’t remember…. Diane. Diane was her name. Of course, he remembered.

He stood there for a long moment on her porch, blinking, not entirely sure why he was there. Then he remembered. His son. He had to get his son. He had to tell him…

Don’t think. He held himself together, forced it all down. Don’t think about it. If he did, he’d fall apart into a million pieces that can never fit together again, and his child needed him now. Thomas needs him, he’s all Thomas has now. He rang the doorbell.

Diane opened the door, immediately enveloping him in a hug. He could hear her, vaguely, as if he was under water. He knew, on some level, she was offering support and sympathy. He couldn’t accept it now, all his brain could muster was “But your wife’s not dead, you see. She’s still alive, so you can’t know, you can’t possibly know.” He didn’t say it, but the thought kept looping through his mind. He pulled away from her arms, shaking his head.

“I can’t. Not right now, I’m sorry. I need Thomas.”

“Oh, Patton, do you need me to come with you?”

“No, thank you Diane. I just need my son.”

“Of course. I’ll get him. Come inside, Pat.” He mutely shook his head. No, he couldn’t do that. He needed Thomas and they needed to go home. He bore down on the hot, hard knot in his stomach, gritted his teeth against the flood of pain as she called for Thomas. Oh, god, there he is. With his blond hair and his hazel eyes that looked just like his mother’s.

“I don’t wanna go yet! We’re playing a game. Can’t I stay and finish?”

“Not now. We need to go home now.”

“But I’m winning! It’s not fair –”

“Thomas. We need to go home now.”

“Is Mommy home?” He looked down at that sweet, innocent, happy face, and nearly broke. Nope, no, hold it together. Not here, not here.

“No, kiddo.” Reaching down, he scooped up his son. “Let’s go.” He started the walk back to their empty house.

“If Mommy were here, she’d let me stay. I want Mommy!”

“I know, I do too.”

“Can we have a dog? Like Rafaella and Anthony? Can we ask Mommy when she gets home?”

“We’ll discuss it later.”

“I…I want Mommy!” His voice pitched higher, a strange expression crossing his face. He knows. He knows something is terribly wrong. He had to do this. He had to do this now. He carefully sat down on the couch, with Thomas in his lap.

“When’s Mommy coming?”

“She can’t come.”

“Cuz of the trip?”

“She….” Oh God, please. God help him do this. “There was an accident. Mommy was in an accident.”

“Like when the cars smash?” Thomas was very still now, his eyes burning into Patton’s face.

“It was a very bad accident. Mommy had to go to heaven.”

“When will she be back?”

“She can’t. She can’t come home anymore. She has to stay in heaven.”

“I don’t want her there, I want her to come home NOW!” Thomas tried to wrench away, but Patton held him tightly.

“I don’t want her there either, kiddo, but she has to stay there now. She can’t come back.”

“…Did she leave because she hates us?” Thomas’s lower lip trembled and Patton felt something inside him break

“No, no, no, no kiddo! She’s doesn’t hate us. She loves us, very much. She’ll always love us!”

“She’s dead!” There was fury in Thomas’s face, and then it crumpled and he was just a lost little boy crying in his father’s arms.

Patton held Thomas until he slept, then carried him up to his bed so neither of them would wake up alone. Like he’d done so many times, he took off Thomas’s shoes, got him into his pajamas, tucked him into bed. He left a light burning while he walked through the house, checking windows and locking doors, as if securing the house could somehow lock out the horrors of the day.

When he knew everything was safe, he closed himself in the bathroom. He ran the shower hot, hotter than he would usually allow, so that steam misted every surface, obscuring his reflection in the mirror. Only when he slipped under the water, feeling it run over his numb body, did he allow that knot to snap. With his son sleeping soundly, and his body shivering under the burning water, he sobbed until the tears ran dry, until the only thing left were ragged sobs and burning eyes.  
In the present, Patton groaned and rolled over. It didn’t hurt like it used to, that breathless, searing pain. It was a dull ache now, bittersweet. He’d thought, at the time, he might never recover.

After two years, he’d finally started looking at other people again without that niggling sense of guilt. Another six months and he’d finally taken his wedding band off. He’d realized he was wearing it more as a means of warding off potential suitors than out of any loyalty to Liz, and she would have kicked his ass for that. She would always have a piece of his heart, well, for the rest of his life at least. But he wasn’t ready to lock himself away forever.

As he started to drift off, he thought of quick hazel eyes threaded with gold behind black glasses, a shy smile, a blue necktie. And for the first time in years, he felt a tiny tug of something in his heart.


	6. Vent Nights and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so back to Prinxiety with this chapter. There is mention of sexual assault in this chapter. It's not graphic, and it didn't happen to any of the Sides directly, but I wanted to put that warning here in case anyone needed it.

Virgil grinned as he walked up the steps to Logan’s house, a six pack of beer in his hand. It was the last Friday of the month, which meant it was Vent Night. Once a month, he and Logan would get together, watch movies, drink beer and bitch to each other. It had started back when Minny was alive and that prick Bryce was ruining Logan’s life. Virgil would drag him over to his apartment, liquor him up, and let him vent all his problems. He knew from bitter experience it wasn’t healthy to bottle that shit up. And Logan wasn’t the most forthcoming person, so kicking his door down once a month and insisting they talk shit out was probably the best thing he could do for the guy’s mental health.

He carelessly rang the doorbell and barged in without waiting, as per usual. Logan looked up from his spot on the couch, setting his book aside and rising to greet him.

“Vent Night already?”

“You got it, nerd. What are we watching tonight?”

“Stargate SG-1. I already have it queued up.” Virgil shook his head, sighing as he put the six pack on the coffee table, grabbing one and carelessly popping it open with one hand.

“You are SUCH a freaking NERD! I despair of ever teaching you to be remotely cool.”

“Says the man who has memorized every line of Firefly.” Logan smirked at him before flopping down next to him and starting the show. He grabbed a beer, and the two sat in companionable silence, drinking and commenting on the show. After a few episodes, and halfway through their second beer, Virgil called in the pizza order.

“So, what’s new? How’s Patton working out? Have you bent him over a table in the back yet or what?”

“VIRGIL!!!!”

“What?! It’s not like you haven’t thought about it.”

“I have not!”

“Ooooh, that blush says otherwise!”

“Shut it!” Logan growled, glaring fiercely.

“Patton is an amazing find, Virge. He actually made Mrs. Vartebedian LAUGH!”

“No fucking way.” Virgil gaped, unable to even process that statement.

“I took a picture.” Logan held out his phone, showing a picture of that old hag laughing and…well hel-LO there Patton! He was definitely Roman’s brother. They both had the wide shoulders, narrow hips, strong build. Good jawline, from what he could see. And even though this was a side view, he’d bet his next paycheck that ass was a thing of beauty. He had a great smile, could see how he’d charm the pants off of anybody…even that crusty old bat.

“Wow…no wonder she’s smiling. He’s fine as fuck. If you’re not interested, let me know. I’d take a shot at that.” Virgil grinned as he passed the phone back. Pretty sure Logan’s eye just twitched.

“You will do no such thing. He has a son, and he’s more than likely straight. I’m not losing a damn good employee over your libido.” Well fuck, now he’d stepped in it. There was something sad in his friend’s eyes now, and the whole point of this was to help him, not remind him of a pointless crush on a straight guy. Although…

“Nobody is so straight they’d pass you up, Lo. And if he is, then he’s a fucking moron. Which, considering who he’s related to, would not be surprising.” He took another pull from his beer, setting it aside and jumping up when the doorbell rang. It was his turn to buy the pizza.

After the money had been handed over, pizza was safely on the table, and they were each munching a slice, Virgil noticed the contemplative look Logan was giving him.

“….Got something on my face?”

“No…I just wanted to ask you a question that has been vexing me for a long time. I’m just unsure how you’ll react.” That’s got his attention. What the hell kind of question was Logan going to ask him?!

“Oooo…..kay? I’m sure it’ll be fine. Shoot.”

“What happened between you and Roman? Why do you hate him so much? He appears to be very fond of you, and I am very confused.” Ah…well, it had been a long time coming. He supposed he couldn’t be too mad that Logan had finally asked.

“There’s a lot to it, but long story short, awhile back I got drunk and made a pass at him. He didn’t go for it, but rather than just drop it and forget it ever happened, he just HAS to rub my nose in it every opportunity he gets.” Logan silently chewed, considering.

“You were intoxicated at the time of your advance?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Hmmm…Virgil, do you remember Leslie?”

“…Tiny, short hair, blonde? Val’s friend, right?”

“Indeed. When she and Valerie were in college, they both attended a party together. Leslie became very intoxicated while Valerie remained relatively sober. A mutual acquaintance escorted Leslie upstairs and…took advantage of her….while she was decidedly in no condition to consent. The person in question was caught, and subsequently arrested, but the damage was done. Both girls were devastated. Valerie was there for Leslie through everything, the entire process. She was always a good friend. Consent has always been of the highest importance to Roman, but it became even moreso after that incident. Did it ever occur to you that he would never accept an advance from you if he knew you were inebriated?”

Virgil stared at him for way too long. His mouth opened, closed, opened again. No sound came out. Huh…he’d…never considered that. Ever. Oh, he was going to bitchslap that smug smirk off of Logan’s face.

“Did he explicitly state he was rejecting you?”

“…Not exactly. He said he ‘couldn’t do this’ and pushed me away.”

“Ah. I can see how easily that could be misinterpreted, but I truly think that’s all this was. It is very obvious to me that Roman is, at the very least, attracted to you. He would not pursue you this long were it not the case. Perhaps you should talk to him?” Virgil scowled at him, glaring down at the table while fiddling with his beer. He’d only had one and a half, hardly enough to even get buzzed. He was still sober.

“I am doing quite well, actually. My mental state is more than adequate, and I know that’s what these Vent Nights are about. I believe Roman should be home by now. If you wanted to stop by his house to talk, I’m sure he’d be thrilled.”

“You playing matchmaker with me, Lo?”

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” Logan smiled, clearing up the remains of their pizza. Virgil sullenly glared at the floor, his leg bouncing as he thought it through. He could go over there. He could try to figure this out. But Jesus, how embarrassing! To have it wrong for three freaking years?! Why the hell hadn’t Princey said anything?! What if Logan was wrong? What if Roman really WAS rejecting him and now three years later he shows up to talk and it’s exactly like he thinks it is…oh he’d fucking kill him. Then he’d be in jail for murder…unless Logan helped him bury the body. Which, he actually might.

“If I end up killing him, would you help me hide the body? Hypothetically?”

“Hypothetically, I’m quite certain you won’t need to resort to murder, and if you feel like that’s your only means of recourse, I should hope you’d call me before doing so.”

“Fuck, that’s a no. What good is being friends with a nerd if they won’t help you hide a body?!” Now Logan laughed, a rare, but beautiful sound.

“Virgil, go. Seriously. The worst he can do is reject you, which you believe he’s already done. I’ve known Roman just as long as I’ve known you. Believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

“If this all goes to shit, I’m coming back here and drinking you under the table.”

“Deal.”

Virgil hauled himself up, batted Logan’s offered hand away and gave him a fierce hug, which the other man hesitantly returned. Then he pulled away, gave his usual salute, and sauntered out, calling, “Text Princey and let him know I’m stopping by,” over his shoulder.

It was a decent night, but Roman’s house was a bit off the beaten path. He climbed in his car and headed off. Roman tended to drive recklessly in his red sportscar, but Virgil was a careful driver. He’d never had a ticket in his life, whereas Roman was on a first name basis with most of the cops in town. When he pulled into Roman’s driveway about twenty minutes later, he could see the porch light was on. He must have gotten Logan’s text. After talking with Lo, this seemed like a good idea but now that he was here, all he wanted to do was turn around and go home.

He was sitting there, seriously thinking of just saying “fuck it” and turning around, when his phone went off. A text from Logan.

“Get your ass in the house, Virgil. He knows you’re there.” Well, goddammit! That’s what he got for having this level of friendship with someone. Nothing but sass. Screwing up what little courage he had, he walked up to the door and knocked.

Roman answered, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, his feet bare. His hair seemed slightly mussed, and there were paint splatters on his clothing and hands. A slow, warm smile split his face, lighting up his green eyes, and Virgil felt his stomach do a flip.

“Pocket Protector said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah. Can I come in?” Roman opened the door and gestured him in. Virgil brushed passed him, curiously looking around. He’d actually never been in Roman’s house before. He knew where it was, had been invited plenty of times, he’d just never actually showed up before. Virgil put his hands in his hoodie pockets, shifting uncomfortably.

“This is going to seem like it came out of nowhere, but just hear me out, okay?” Roman nodded, raising a brow in question. Virgil blew out a breath. Now or never.

“If I hadn’t been wasted off my ass three years ago, would it have made a difference?” At first, Virgil kept his eyes trained on the floor, but slowly he raised them up and when he finally met Roman’s gaze, he almost took a step backwards. Those green eyes were blazing hot, and the look on his face was….well…Virgil could definitely get used to having THAT look directed his way.

“It would have made all the difference. Finally worked it out, did you?”

“You realize you shoved me away and said you ‘couldn’t do this’ which could definitely be taken as a strong “fuck off” kind of rejection, right?” Virgil couldn’t help but point it out, his arms folded defensively. Roman paused for a moment, thinking.

“Yeah, I can see how you got that impression. But you have no idea how difficult it was to pull away from you, to not just take every single thing you were offering. Can’t say I wasn’t tempted.”

“You could have.”

“No, I couldn’t. Be honest. Would you ever have truly made an offer like that if you were sober?” Well, now they were getting somewhere. Virgil walked up to him, invading his personal space. Roman stood his ground, intrigued, letting him get close.

“I’m sober now. I’ve had less than two beers, not even buzzed.”

“That’s…good to know.”

“Yup. Just so we’re clear.” Virgil smirked a little, then reached up and pulled Roman down into a searing kiss. He buried his fingers into that soft hair, slanting his mouth and pouring every single ounce of heat and pent up aggression into the kiss. Roman groaned loudly, taking everything he gave greedily. When they broke apart, they were panting.

“Ah, hell.” Roman banded an arm around him, plastered him against his body, and then fit his mouth to Virgil’s and holy SHIT! He changed the angle and suddenly Virgil was the one who had to yield. The kiss was much like the man, hot, irritated, and determined to see this through. When Roman finally pulled back, a soft breathy sound involuntarily left his throat and he leaned forward, ready to chase down that sensation again.

Instead, Roman released him and stepped back, running a shaky hand through his hair. “Well…holy fuck, Virgil.”

“Not yet, but we’re getting there.” Roman laughed at that, and wasn’t that a delightful sound? Christ, they could have been doing this for years?! If the kisses were that good, he couldn’t wait for what came next.

“Pump the brakes, there, Virge.”

“Why? We’ve waited three years already.” He started to move in again, but Roman quickly caught him, keeping him at a distance. He seemed almost…sad?

“Why do you seem to think the only thing I’m interested in is your body?”

“…What?” Seriously, what?! Of course that’s what he wanted. What else was there?

“Virgil…I’m not saying I don’t want your body. Lord, almighty, do I.” His gaze raked over him from head to toe, and Virgil shivered a little. “But I want so much more than that. Do you seriously not think I want the brilliant mind or the good heart that comes with it? I want all of you, Virgil. Every last piece of you. And if I can’t have all, then I’ll take none.”

“That…is the goddamndest thing to say, Princey.” Virgil stared, blinking. Nobody, in all his life, had ever said something like that to him before. What the fuck was he supposed to do with that?! Sex was easy, that made sense. This??? This made no kind of sense.

“I’m a fucking mess. You do not want a relationship with me. They’re messy and complicated and they never end well. We’re friends now, it wouldn’t be that big a deal to add “with benefits” to that and call it a day.” Now Roman frowned, shaking his head.

“I can’t do that, Virgil. I won’t. If all you’re interested in is a quick lay, you could get that anywhere. There’s plenty of people who’d be willing. I want more. You deserve more, and so do I.”

Virgil sighed, pulling back and walking a few paces away. Why couldn’t anything just be simple! They have an itch, they admit it, the scratch it, they move on. Of course not. His shoulders slumped, feeling the disappointment keenly. He’d never get over it, this thing they had between them. Especially not now, after tasting him, feeling the heat between them. They had chemistry, and he didn’t know if he could ever just go back to ignoring it. Coming here was a mistake, he should have left things lie.

“Virgil? Look at me, please.” Strong hands landed on his shoulders, and Virgil forced himself to turn.

“Can we try? I’ll finally take you out on that date. We’ll see how it goes. I’m a patient man. I’ve waited this long for you to come around, I can wait as long as it takes.”

“You could be waiting a really long time.”

“You’re worth it.”

“I’m really not.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Just…can we try? I promise you won’t regret it.” Logan must have drugged his beer, because he was actually considering this. It was impossible, stupid, doomed before it even began, but the hopeful look in Roman’s eyes, the tender way his hand cupped his face, like he was something beautiful….it was clouding his judgement. When he leaned in closer, and his vision was just that face, those green eyes, that mouth…”Okay.”

The smile Roman gave him was dazzling, and he was suddenly swept off his feet and being spun around. “Put me down, you fucking spaz!”

“Virgil Mason, I swear to god, I am going to cherish the shit out of you, and you are going to love it.” Roman laughed, his eyes warm and happy. When his lips gently brushed over his knuckles, Virgil drew his hand back like he’d been burned.

“We’ll see about that. You sure you don’t want to just bend me over that table right now and make me scream?” Virgil challenged, grinning at the immediate blaze of interest in the other man’s eyes.

“Tempting. Very tempting. But I think I’ll settle for a date with you first. If I give you what you’re after now, there’s no incentive for you to come back.”

“Huh. Maybe you’re not as dumb as I thought you were. Although if you do a good enough job the first time, there’s always incentive to come back.”

“Duly noted. Get out of here before I change my mind.” Roman pointed at the door, and Virgil smirked as he deliberately brushed against him on his way past.

“Well, that’s not much incentive for me to leave then, is it?”

“OUT, you vile temptress! Tomorrow, when’s your shift over?”

“About six. Why?”

“Because I’m picking you up at seven.”

“You don’t waste time do you?”

“Says the man who just offered me sex in my living room.”

“I never said it was limited to just –”

“Jesus Christ, Virgil!” Roman’s laugh followed him out the door. And yeah, maybe this was a huge mistake, but the warm feeling in his chest was making it really hard to remember why. 

As he got into the car, his phone buzzed again. Another text from Logan. “This is my formal request to never hear any intimate details of anything you and Roman do together now or in the future. I don’t want to drown myself in bleach.”


	7. Landscaping Emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Patton was cheerfully tending to a customer when his sister burst in the door, wild-eyed. He was immediately concerned, rushing from behind the counter.

“Val, are you okay?! Is it Thomas? What’s wrong?”

“Thomas is fine, I think. Nobody at the school has told me otherwise, but I’m going to die if I don’t talk to Logan RIGHT NOW!” As she spoke, Logan walked in from the back carrying a flat of pansies for the front window.

“LOGAN!!! I have never needed anyone in my life as much as I need you right now. I need your help, it’s an emergency!” Logan stared at her, eyes wide, and carefully set down the flat he was carrying on the counter.

“How can I assist you, Valerie?”

“You know I’m engaged, right?” Logan nodded slowly glancing nervously at Patton, who shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on either.

“Yes, to….Michael, was it?”

“Yes! Well, his mother called today and she started making these catty comments about the house and the garden and how I don’t keep it up, and I just kind of snapped and told her all this stuff about how I’d slaved away and landscaped and put in window boxes…"

“You lied?”

“YES, I lied!!! She makes me crazy, oh my god…she’s going to be my mother in law one day. If I didn’t really love Michael, it would NOT be worth it.”

“I’m not seeing what this has to do with me…?”

“She’s going to be here in two days, and she’ll see that I lied. Logan, I need you to fix up my yard in the next two days.” Logan stared at her, utterly gobsmacked.

“You want me to pull my crew, who are working on another project right now, to come take care of your yard…because you lied to your future mother in law?! And you’re only giving me two days?!” Patton laughed now, thoroughly amused. Only Val would pull something like this.

“Come on, Lo! I know you can do it! You’re the best at this. I’ll pay whatever it costs! Just…please?!” Valerie begged, and Logan closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. He pictured her yard. It was kept well enough, but hadn’t nearly reached it’s potential. He could picture it now, a nice four-season perennial garden, flower boxes on the two front windows, and along the back fence…dammit. Oh, dammit.

“Patton, it would appear I need you to manage the shop today, because I need to go rescue your sister from a mess of her own making.” Val squealed and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!! I knew I could count on you!!!”

“You won’t be thanking me when you see my bill, Valerie. I can’t pull Daniel, he needs to stay on the job he has, but I can pull a few of the guys and I’ll work on it myself.” Logan set his jaw, a determined look in his eye before turning and striding back towards the greenhouses, pulling out his phone and texting as he eyed different plants. He had a vision in his mind, and he cut a swath through his own stock to build on it, grabbing a cart and filling it. Plants, shrubs, ornamental trees, pots and planters.

“You didn’t have to do this for her, Logan. She’s a big girl, she could have dealt with it.” Patton jogged after him.

“Agreed, but it’s been a long time since I got my hands dirty, and I do so love a challenge.” Logan was already there in his mind, could clearly see how it would turn out in the end, but he paused for a moment to give Patton his attention.

“You’ll be alright, won’t you? I hate to leave you on your own so soon.” Patton’s heart melt a little. The man was about to spend two days doing an impossible landscaping job for his little sister, and Logan was worried about leaving HIM alone?! There was definitely a growing part of him that wanted to sweep Logan up in a fierce hug and never let him go.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Do you have everything you need?” Patton raised his brows at the full cart Logan had, blinking when he got a firm head shake in response.  
“Not even close. I’ll need to bring the truck around and load it up. If I need anything else, can I get you a list to bring after you close up?”

“Of course! I’d be happy to lend a hand, too. I haven’t worked on a garden in years, and I miss it.” The warm, small smile Logan gave him made his heart flutter in a way he hadn’t felt since Liz.

“I would not be averse to another pair of hands. This is going to be a trial.”

“Do you really think you can get all of this done in less than two days, Lo?”

“I will get it done in two days because that’s what I’ve got.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan loved a challenge. And there was nothing like digging in the dirt to take his mind off things. He got to work as soon as he pulled up to her house. Alex and Sean were already setting up the metal trellis he’s brought, and now that he was here, he could really see how his vision would come to life. Logan measured, marked, tilled, dumped peat moss, and raked.

“Normally, I’d wait a little longer, take more time to prep the soil before starting a new bed. It’s an important event.”

Val stood off to the side, chewing her lip nervously. “But you can do it?”

“There isn’t much I can’t do with dirt and plants, Valerie. It’s my gift. And you’re going to learn something today. Put those gloves on. You’re going to slave away a little today, and then you won’t have lied.” Logan grinned, tossing her a pair of pink gardening gloves.

“I don’t give a good goddamn about the lie!” But she obediently put on the gloves, then raised her brows, waiting for instructions. He explained, in basic terms, what they’d be doing for the garden. It would impress even the most persnickety in-law no matter what time of year they showed up. Iris and dianthus, campanula. Bleeding heart and columbine for instant bloom. With spring bulbs, craftily placed annuals, and the foliage from late bloomers filling in the row.

And once the massive flower boxes he’d selected were done and exploding with colors, the garden would be a showpiece. Probably the nicest in the neighborhood. He left Val setting in crested cockscomb and dusty miller, then moved off to fix up the already established beds.

Logan organized, planned, and moved his men with military precision. It was getting hotter and hotter, and they were all sweating under the sun. Val had been granted a reprieve to pick up Thomas after school, and Logan was in the midst of digging a hole for one of the ornamental trees he’d chosen when he heard car doors slam and a very enthusiastic voice cry out “Wow, Aunt Val!!! It’s just like Bob the Builder!!!”

Logan glanced up to see Patton’s son running towards him with a blinding smile. He paused, leaning on the shovel. Val grinned and shook her head, already heading inside.

“Mister, mister! Can I help, please?! I have my own hammer and everything!” Logan peered down at the plastic hammer in the child’s beltloop.

“I can certainly appreciate a man who brings his own tools to the job. What’s your name?”

“I’m Thomas!”

“Well, Thomas, I’m Dr. Williams, but you can call me Logan.”

“LIKE WOLVERINE?!” Logan laughed now, charmed.

“Exactly like Wolverine, yes.”

“You’re a doctor? Can you fix people?”

“Nope, only qualified for plants, I’m afraid.”

“DOCTOR PLANT!!! Like Doctor Doom! That’s so cool!!! Oh, please can I help you, PLEASE?!” Thomas was bouncing up and down, vibrating with excitement. Logan could see Patton had really stamped himself on his son.

“You sure can, Thomas. I’ll tell you what, why don’t I get you your own little shovel, and you can help me dig this hole?”

“YEAH!!! Can we fix it? YES WE CAN!!!” Thomas shouted happily, and Logan chuckled before turning back to the truck and pulling out a small spade. Properly equipped, Thomas happily settled in to help him dig, getting absolutely filthy in the process. As the afternoon wore on, Logan gave up on propriety, stripped off his shirt and helped his crew muscle an arbor into place. He had his new assistant help with the power drill, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen a child so thrilled in his life.

At some point, Logan looked around and realized he’d used everything he had and needed more. He grabbed his cell and called Patton, rattling off a list of plants and other items they’d need.

“Is…is that Thomas I hear in the background?”

“Indeed! Your son has been an excellent helper. If he keeps this up, I may promote him from slave labor to unpaid worker.” Logan smiled as he said it, watching Thomas gleefully dig another hole with Sean, watching intently as the other man planted a small shrub.

“I hope he’s not causing you any trouble?”

“Not at all. I like your son, Patton. He’s a good kid.”

“Well…I…well! I’ll bring everything over after work then. Have fun!”

“I shall certainly endeavor to.” Logan hung up, pocketed his phone, and turned to the others. “Thomas? Would you like to assist me again?”

“YEAH!!!”

As the sun was starting to sink down, Thomas was clearly getting tired, and Logan scooped him up, laughing as the child squirmed in his hold. “Eewww, you’re sweaty!”

“You’re not much better, Thomas.”

“That’s true.” Thomas snuggled in against his bare shoulder, and Logan felt something warm and fragile sprout in his heart.

“Come on, you can settle in here and supervise us. Have to make sure we’re doing a good job for your Aunt Val.”

“Okay, Doctor Plant.”

Logan grinned down at the nearly asleep child. He was covered in dirt and sweat, Patton was probably going to kill him. But it had been…surprisingly enjoyable, having such an enthusiastic student. Thomas was curious about everything, sucking up knowledge like a sponge. He was fascinated by all of the different plants, the tools, even the mechanics of why certain things went where. He really was quite bright for his age.

Logan walked to the back fence, already planning out his next steps. He’d plant cannas, along with blue salvia and African daisies. He was just settling in to do more digging when Val walked up to him with a glass of lemonade.

“I made fresh lemonade from scratch, to atone for my sins. My manicure is trashed and I’m aching in places I didn’t even know I owned. How the hell do you do this every day?” Logan gratefully accepted the glass, bolting down half the glass in one go. He’d probably sweated out a gallon today.

“I don’t know how you lock yourself in your office and write all day, so to each their own I guess.”

“I owe you so much more than the check I wrote you.”

“Oh, you’ll be writing me more checks before I’m done, Valerie.” He smirked as she winced and closed her eyes.

“Michael is going to kill me. He’s going to actually murder me.”

“I don’t think so. I think he’s going to be pleased and proud – and touched – that you would go to all of this trouble, ruining a manicure on top of it, just to make your home more beautiful for his mother’s visit. To show them both how much you value the home he’s helped provide for you.” Valerie’s grin was slow and appreciative.

“Oh. Oh that’s sneaky and clever, and I’m a little mad I didn’t think of it first.” Logan silently toasted her with his glass before drinking the rest of it down.

“Alright, I need to get back to work if you want this done by tomorrow. Patton should be by any time with the rest of the materials we need.” As he spoke, they started walking towards the front of the house.

“Speaking of Patton, how’s he working out for you?”

“Like an answer to a prayer. I’m very grateful he applied for the position.” Val made a hum of agreement, keeping her eyes on him as her brother pulled up. When she saw Logan’s eyes heat and run over her brother, she grinned. Gotcha!

“You know, it’s been three years. I wonder when he’ll bring a new girl or boy home for us to meet.” Logan’s head whipped to look at her so quickly she swore she heard his neck crack.

“Oh? Didn’t you know? Pat’s pansexual. Always has been, always will be.” Val giggled to herself as she flounced over towards Patton. The look on Logan’s face? Worth every penny she was going to pay him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Patton pulled up in the driveway, he nearly put the car in reverse instead of park. Oh. My. God. He pulled himself out of the car and stood by it, frozen in place. He was staring, he knew he was staring, and he really needed to stop that and go help. But seeing a sweaty, shirtless Logan made his mouth run dry. Logan was built like a swimmer, all lean and muscular, and Patton knew it was unprofessional but holy hell would he do unspeakable things to that man if given half a chance. He hadn’t felt heat like this in a very long time, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it.

“Pat! Patton? You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to come help?” Val’s voice snapped him out of the daze he’d been in, and he felt his cheeks flushing. Why, oh why, did his boss have to be so freaking attractive?!

“Hello, Patton. Did you bring everything I asked for?” Logan’s voice was smooth, low and even, and Patton fumbled a bit, feeling flustered as he tried valiantly to keep his eyes trained on Logan’s face.

“Ummm, hi! Yes, I think I have everything. I’ll just…open the trunk.” His voice was a little too high, and he could actually see Valerie hiding a laugh behind her hands. Shut UP, Val!!! Oh god, oh no, he’s leaning over to get the…wow…that ass is…wow…oh god he’s turning around, eyes UP Patton! He pasted on a sunny grin, again riveting his eyes to Logan’s. Can’t stare at things he shouldn’t if he’s looking at those eyes.

“So, where’s my son and what can I do to help?”

“Pretty sure we wore him out, since he’s napping on the chair over there, and you can help me plant along the back fence whenever you’re ready.” Logan gestured towards the porch with his elbow, then hefted the flat of flowers and started walking back to the fence. Patton did NOT watch him go, and he did not suppress a whine at the view.

“You are a mess, Pat. Why don’t you make a move already? Never known you to hesitate to go after something if it’s what you want.” Valerie whispered to him, and Patton tore his eyes away to focus on her.

“I…he hasn’t even shown any interest in me…like that. And, he’s my boss. If I make a pass and it doesn’t work out, it would be really not good.”

“Hasn’t shown any…do you not have eyes in your head? Oh wait, you were so busy drooling over him, you probably didn’t notice. Not that I blame you. He does make a very nice picture right now.” He did not like that smirk, it was his least favorite of Val’s facial expressions, and Patton had come to that conclusion just now.

“What are you talking about?”

“When you were getting out of the car, he 100% checked you out.”

“He did not!”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Pat. Full once over. I could actually see the moment he shook himself before he walked over. He’s interested. And he was amazing with Thomas today, you really should have seen it. He’s hot, he’s smart, and your kid loves him. Patton, what exactly are you waiting for?” Shaking her head, she walked back to the house, Logan’s empty glass in hand. 

Patton stared, blinked, then slowly walked towards the porch. Okay. Okay, that was something he could work with, but not right now. Thomas first, sexy boss later. He grinned as he found said son, his Steven Universe shirt liberally coated in dirt, obviously sweaty and disgusting. He leaned down and ran a hand through greasy hair, smiling as Thomas blinked his eyes open.

“Hey there, kiddo! Did you have fun today?”

“Hey Dad! It was so awesome! Doctor Plant’s name is LOGAN, just like Wolverine! And we dug holes, and he let me use the drill just like Bob the Builder, and we made an ARBOR!” It was said with such reverence, like Logan had allowed him to help build a rocket ship. “He is SO COOL, Dad! Can he come over all the time?!” Well, so much for worrying Thomas wouldn’t like him.

“We’ll see. Okay, kiddo. You need a bath, then I need to help Logan in the garden. I think early bedtime tonight, what do you think?”

“Okay, Dad. Can Doctor Plant read my bedtime story tonight?”

“I’ll ask him. Let’s get you cleaned up first.” Patton scooped him up and carried him inside. Half an hour later, a clean and sleepy Thomas was snuggled into his Avengers jammies. Patton assured him he’d be sending Logan in shortly and headed outside.

“Logan? Sorry to interrupt.” Logan sat back on his heels, wiping his brow on his forearm. Patton handed him a bottled of water, which he gratefully accepted and rapidly gulped down.

“Thank you for this, god.” Patton nodded, finally allowing himself to quickly run his eyes over his boss. He really was a damn good-looking man.

“You’re welcome. Thomas is very taken with you. He’s asked for you to read his bedtime story tonight, if you’re willing?”

“Me…? I…I would be honored. But, there’s still a lot of work to be done here—”

“Go on. You read some of ‘George’s Marvelous Medicine’ and I’ll keep this going. I haven’t been able to play in the dirt since my first day with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. We’ve still got another hour or so of light, I’ll make the most of it.”

“I’m sure you will. Well…bedtime stories. This will be an adventure.” Logan smiled, then walked a few paces away and grabbed his discarded shirt. Patton couldn’t help one last look before the shirt went back on. When he glanced back up, he saw Logan grinning smugly at him, one brow cocked. Well, he’d obviously been caught. He offered an innocent smile in return.

“I’d ask if you were enjoying the view, but I think I already know the answer.”

“Subtlety isn’t my thing, Logan. If it bothers you—”

“I never said that.” Now it was Patton’s turn to grin. Val had been right? Well…son of a gun.

“Good. Now go read my son a bedtime story. We can talk about this,” a gesture between the two of them, “later.” Logan laughed and walked away, and Patton could swear there was an extra sway to his hips as he did. Patton sighed appreciatively, then shook himself and started digging, humming happily to himself.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a chapter upload last night, and I am a filthy liar. Therefore, have this one plus a bonus to make up for it. After that, we'll be up to where I am currently, and updates will be more along the lines of once a week.

After Logan had read Thomas his bedtime story, which had been a thoroughly charming experience, he slowly headed back outside. For a moment, he just stood in the doorway, watching Patton work. It was warm, cozy, domestic…something his life had been sorely lacking in recent years. He was just walking out to join him when “Haunted” by Evanescence blared from his phone. Patton’s head whipped around, and he laughed at Logan’s pained expression. Logan sighed, and grabbed it. Virgil had clearly been playing with his phone settings again.

“Yes, Virge?”

“Oh thank God you answered! What the fuck am I doing?! What the actual FUCK am I doing?! I’m going on a goddamn date with Roman Sanders, that’s what I’m doing! Because I’m a moron. He hypnotized me with his stupid smile and his dumb green eyes, ugh! How do I back out of this, Logan?! There’s still time! I could fake my death, or flee the country…” Virgil’s panicked voice immediately put him on alert, and he veered away from Patton so the other man wouldn’t hear.

“Virgil, deep breaths. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Running away will solve nothing, and if my memory recalls, this date was something you wanted enough to agree to previously. Do you truly not enjoy Roman’s company?”

“IT’S NOT THAT! Okay, I don’t actually KNOW if I enjoy his company or not. Sometimes I do. I don’t know! We don’t have that much in common. What if this whole thing fails? What if he spends time with me and realizes this is NEVER going to work? What if—”

“What if the universe implodes and we all die a horrific death?”

“That would be awesome right about now.”

“Virgil, you can make yourself insane with ‘what if’ scenarios. He has been pursuing you for three YEARS. I’m quite certain he has found something very worthwhile in you or he would have given up long ago. You’re truly not giving him, or yourself, enough credit. Breathe. It is going to be fine. Get ready for your date. If memory serves, he should be arriving shortly.” Logan glanced at his watch as he said this. Virgil made a high-pitched noise of distress.

“A true friend would give me an iron-clad excuse so I wouldn’t have to go through with this!”

“How utterly unfortunate that you were cursed with as subpar a friend as I. You have five minutes until your date arrives.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Duly noted. Have fun!” Virgil huffed as his friend hung up, glaring at his phone. What kind of lousy ass friendship was this, anyway? Won’t help him hide a body, won’t help him get out of an ill-advised date! Why was he friends with Logan again…?

As he was silently praying for a meteor to come strike him dead, his cat hopped up on the table in front of him, wailing for attention. He grinned and gave him a pet, listening to the throaty purr. Khoshekh was a stay that he’d found in the dumpster behind his shop one night. Some asshole had thrown him out, probably because he was all black and a fluffy little monster, but Virgil loved him. The cat hated every living thing on earth but him.

“You would have saved me, wouldn’t you?” Virgil smiled as he scratched behind Khoshekh’s ears. The cat made a ridiculous noise before rolling over and purring at him. He looked adorable, but Virgil knew better.

“Nuh-uh, that’s a trap. Rubbing that belly only ends in teeth, claws and pain.” He turned away and grabbed his leather jacket, giving himself a critical once-over in the mirror by the door. His standard black skinny jeans, a button down purple and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and once he left, his jacket instead of his hoodie. It was a dressier version of what he usually wore. He still had no idea what the hell they were doing, but he figured if he was going to fuck up a friendship on a Hindenburg of a date, he’d do it in style. 

The buzzer went off, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Okay, breathe. Like Logan said, it’s just a date. It’ll be fine. He shrugged his jacket on, grabbed his keys and went downstairs to meet Roman. When he walked out the front door, he almost tripped over his own two feet. Sweet freaking Jesus, nobody should be allowed to be that hot. There should be laws and regulations and shit.

Roman was leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a red button-down shirt, and a smug smile. He casually pushed himself off of the wall, walking over to Virgil and giving him a thorough once over.

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely? Ready to go?”

“Go where? You still haven’t told me what the fuck we’re even doing.”

“What would be the fun in that? Come on.”

“That’s a flashy little car you’ve got there, Princey.” Virgil commented as he slid into the passenger seat. Roman winced as he slid in behind the wheel.

“This is not merely a car, and to call it such is wrong on every level.”

“If it’s not a car, what is it?” Roman grinned as the engine purred to life, the whole car rumbling.

“It’s a machine.”

“I stand corrected. You’re not going to kill us with this machine, are you? Because if that’s part of the plan, I need to update my will first.” Virgil smirked as Roman rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha. I’m not THAT bad a driver!” He whipped out of the parking space and took off down the road, just fast enough to make Virgil pump a brake pedal that didn’t exist. Oh my god, he was actually going to die. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Roman slowed down and started chatting with him, easily distracting him with banter until they pulled into the parking lot of the local art gallery. Virgil was extremely confused. He loved art, but…what were they doing here? This did not strike him as a Princey kind of thing. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Roman leaned in, one hand gently cupping his face.

“We’re going to a paint night. I know you love art, and I thought it would be fun to create something with you. You don’t mind, do you?” Roman’s eyes were warm and fond, and Virgil found himself struggling to remember how to speak.

“No. I…I don’t mind…” Since when did his voice get breathy? What the shit?! Come on, Virgil, pull it together!

“I figured you’d have us do something lame like movies or dinner, so this is better than I thought you’d do.” He couldn’t help the cheeky grin that covered his face. Roman sighed, shaking his head, but leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

“I have no idea why I find your sass endearing, but I do.”

“Thank fuck, because that and existentialism is all I have to offer…well, that and my lack of gag reflex.” Roman’s jaw dropped in shock, and Virgil smothered a laugh behind one of his hands. Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He started to walk inside, but paused when he realized Roman was still standing in the same place, staring at the place he’d been standing. He arched a brow, feeling particularly smug.

“Roman? Pretty sure we can’t paint in the parking lot.” Roman visibly shook himself before turning to him with his usual beaming smile.

“Who put the Sassterisk in your dictionary tonight, Depression Session? Come on, let us begin our adventure!” He grabbed Virgil’s hand, pulling him inside. The painting was actually surprisingly fun, and Virgil really enjoyed himself. It was a painting of a tree over two canvasses. One side of the tree was in full summer bloom and the other was in winter. Roman had surprised him by picking the winter side, insisting Virgil take the more colorful side. Since they were encouraged to experiment, Virgil opted to go for fall instead of summer. The colors were more vibrant and he preferred autumn anyway.

As he painted, he got a little lost in what he was doing, and he was probably the lousiest date ever because he hardly talked, but when he sat back, analyzing his work, he saw Roman equally lost in his own painting. His eyes were focused, and he was doing…a shockingly good job. Virgil almost thought Roman’s canvas looked better than his!

“Wow, Princey! I didn’t know you could paint.” Roman hummed softly, adding another branch to his tree to make it more symmetrical with Virgil’s.

“Who do you think paints the sets for the shows? I can also build sets, rig lighting, and sew costumes if need be. Theater takes an army, and if you’re going to lead you really should know how to help everyone, not just those on the stage.”

“…Huh…” Well, shit. Looks like he’d underestimated Roman…again.

“What made you come back here, anyway? Didn’t I hear you were big on Broadway at one point?” Roman paused mid-stroke, a serious look crossing his face.

“Broadway was amazing, and I loved it…but I missed home. There was an incident with one of Valerie’s friends, and she was struggling. Our parents had just taken off on their tour of the country in their RV, and I couldn’t stand the idea of my little sister being alone and frightened. Also, I always wanted to be my own boss, and make all of the creative decisions, so when the opportunity came up, I grabbed it.”

“But…that was your dream. You said that at Logan’s the one time. How could you just…give it up?” Virgil had completely stopped painting, staring at the other man. This was a side of Roman he had never expected, this selflessness.

“I guess I found a new dream.” Roman’s smile was slightly wistful, but still happy. “I’m good with the choices I’ve made, Virge. And if I hadn’t come here, I never would have met you and we wouldn’t be here right now, so I, for one, and quite pleased with how everything turned out.” Now the beaming smile was back, and Virgil ducked his head, his cheeks on fire.

All in all, Virgil had a remarkably good time. The painting was fun, Roman was every bit attentive and charming as he’d imagined he would be, and the food and wine that was served afterwards wasn’t bad. They carefully loaded their canvases into Roman’s car, and headed back to Virgil’s apartment. Considering how much he didn’t want a relationship, this whole date had been…not the flaming disaster he’d thought it would be.

Virgil quietly considered his options, as he saw them. Door number one, he politely ushers Roman out of his life and tries to forget this ever happened. Unlikely, at this point. Door number two, he gives in and tries at this whole “dating” thing. Much more difficult, higher possibility of failure. Door number three, he tries to seduce the shit out of Roman, hoping he can get the idiot into bed before he realizes what a huge mistake has been made and inevitably leaves. That sounded much more Virgil’s speed. Nobody in their right mind could truly care about him anyway. Nobody in the past ever had.

When they got back to Virgil’s apartment Roman walked him to his door, carrying his painting for him. Ever the gentleman. Virgil waited until they were just outside his door to strike.

“I’m hoping you enjoyed your—mmpf!” Roman was cut off mid-sentence by a very thorough kiss from Virgil. His pulse skyrocketed, and it took every single ounce of his will power not to answer Virgil’s heated demand in kind. No, no…this was what Virgil did. It was how he pushed away, stepped back, and Roman wasn’t about to let that happen. Not now, when he’d finally gotten this much closer to him. When they broke apart, Roman offered a cheery grin.

“Well, I take it that you had a good time, then?” Virgil huffed slightly, obviously put out.

“I suppose I was…”

“Oh dear, and you’re not now?”

“Not nearly as much fun as I’d hoped for.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Roman’s smile turned wicked, and he reached out, slowly drawing Virgil in. Dammit, the man had moves! One second Roman was giving him that smile, the next his lips were covering Virgil’s and it was like being gulped down slowly. It was hot and gentle, and then he did…something…and the little change in angle felt like being horizontal and what little bit of Virgil’s brain that wasn’t already fried definitely drained out his ears. He made a sound, something kind of high and desperate, wrapping himself around Roman in an effort for closer, more, now.

When they finally parted, Roman had that same pleasant smile on his face. “You” another achingly slow kiss “should definitely” oh god, his brain was gone “open the door.”

“Nnnghh…” Virgil made a noise, he was pretty sure that was an affirmative sound. He turned and WHACK!

“That was the door, Virgil.”

“Mmm…”

“Let me get that for you, love.” Roman was mentally cackling at the dreamy, dazed look on Virgil’s face as he gently took his keys and unlocked the door the emo had just literally walked into. Virgil took a few steps into the apartment and turned back.

“Well, this has definitely been the best date I’ve been on in a long time!” Roman beamed, watching Virgil draw closer to him again like a moth to a flame.

“Definitely.” Uh-oh, Virgil’s speech center was coming back online. Roman really needed to leave, because that wrecked tone of voice, those swollen lips, and that inviting look was really doing things to him. And he needed to maintain control here, or he’d never get what he ultimately wanted. But he couldn’t resist leaning in once more, tasting those lips again, hearing that delicious sound Virgil made. When he pulled back again, the blatant invitation on Virgil’s face would have been obvious to a blind man.

So, he did the only thing he could do. Roman smiled, whispered goodnight, then stepped back and closed the door between them. He walked away with a spring in his step, whistling as he went. Truly, an excellent first date.


	9. Grafting Lessons and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Patton hummed happily to himself as he locked the doors, finishing the closing process for Minny’s Garden. Logan had done the impossible and given Val a showstopper of a garden within the two-day limit. Patton was very impressed, could scarcely believe how much work the man had done. Thomas had been thrilled that Doctor Plant had made a second appearance, and had talked of little else since meeting him. It would seem his son was just a taken with Logan as he was, which was a huge relief. 

Today had been busy, and he hadn’t had time to really talk with Logan yet. He’d wanted to talk to Logan that night when they’d acknowledged there was something more between them, but between the phone call from Logan’s friend (who was apparently the same guy Roman had been after for years) and an ill-timed interruption from Valerie, that hadn’t happened. The next day, Logan hadn’t been in the shop at all because he’d been working at Val’s until well past dark finishing his masterpiece. The next two weeks had been a comedy of errors. Every time they tried to find a moment to talk, something came up. Well, not anymore!

Thomas was spending the night at Uncle Roman’s, and Patton was determined to track Logan down and finally figure this thing between them out. He found Logan in the private greenhouse, down at the far end at a worktable with a stack of five-inch pots, several cacti as stock plants, and a tray of rooting medium. He noted the clothespins, rubber bands, raffia, and the jar of denatured alcohol.

“What do you use on the Christmas cactus?” Patton asked curiously. He’d never seen one of these done before, and Logan seemed to be doing it expertly. Logan didn’t answer, using his knife to cut a shoot from the joint of the scion plant. He had beautiful hands, Patton noted. Long, artistic fingers. Perfect for this kind of precise work. He made a vertical slit into the vascular bundle, and Patton leaned forward, utterly fascinated.

“I’m only asking because—” He put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, and when he jumped and let out a muffled shout, Patton rammed his back into the table behind him.

“Shit!” Logan dropped his knife and stuck the thumb it had nicked in his mouth. “Shit!” he said again, around his thumb, yanking his headphones off with his free hand.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see the headphones. Are you hurt? Here, let me see!”

“It’s just a scratch. Not like the near-fatal HEART ATTACK you just gave me!” Logan wiped his hand absently on his pants, which were presently smeared with soil.  
“Let me see that thumb.” He grabbed Logan’s hand. “You’ve got dirt in it now.”

He saw Patton’s gaze slide towards the alcohol and ripped his hand away. “Don’t even think about it!”

“Well, it has to be cleaned. And I really am sorry. I thought you’d heard me.” Logan shrugged and smiled, adjusting his glasses.

“It’s quite alright, Patton. No true harm done.” Patton picked up the swinging headphones, holding one side to his ear. “Is that Melody Gardot?”

“Yes. I find jazz soothing, particularly when I’m doing fine work like this.”

“Well, um…the shop’s closed up for the night. I was asking about the graft you were doing? I’ve never seen a Christmas cactus one before.”

“Oh…would…would you like to try one? I could…teach you…if you’d like?” And oh, that shy smile, the way Logan’s eyes lit up, if Patton hadn’t already wanted to stay, that would have sold him.

“I would love to! Thomas is having a sleepover at Uncle Roman’s tonight, so I don’t have to be home at any particular time.” Patton didn’t miss the way Logan’s eyes softened at the mention of his son’s name, and it warmed his heart to see it.

“How is Thomas, by the way? Sufficiently recovered from his time as my assistant?”

“Already asking when he can come to work and see Doctor Plant again.” Logan chuckled at that, stepping back from the worktable and gesturing Patton to take his place.

“He is welcome here anytime, Patton. Now, I’ve done an apical-wedge, which is trickier but best with this specimen because of the flat stems.” As he spoke, Logan stepped in closely behind him, and Patton couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. Logan paused, seeming to note his response, then continued, but his voice was slightly lower, huskier.

“First, I cut a two-inch shoot, straight through the joint. I’ve cut the top few inches from the stem of the stock plant. Then, on the way to slicing my finger—”

“Sorry.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. I made this fine, vertical cut into the vascular bundle.” His breath brushed teasingly against Patton’s ear with each word he spoke, and it took all of his concentration not turn and crush his lips to the other man’s, but he really did want to learn this. Logan’s arms went around him, and Patton couldn’t help the little gasp he released, feeling his warm body pressed against him.

“From here, we pare slivers of skin from both sides of the base of the scion, tapering the end, and exposing the core.” Those long, artistic fingers worked patiently and cleverly. “See?”

“Mmm. You’ve got good hands for this.”

“Came by them naturally. My mother showed me how to graft. We did an ornamental cherry when I was Thomas’s age. Now, we’re going to insert the scion into the slit on the stock stem. We want the exposed tissues of both in contact, and match the cut surfaces as closely as you can. I like to use a long cactus spine…” As he spoke, Logan pushed in even closer, reaching for one from the tray on the left, and pushed it straight into the grafted area. Patton could feel his blood humming, and although Logan had been directing his hands for this last bit, his fingers felt fat and clumsy.

“I don’t like binding with raffia on these. I’ve found weakened clothespins are much better. Right across the joint, here, so it’s held firm but not too tightly. The rooting medium is two parts cactus soil mix to one part fine grit. I already have the mix.”

“Aaah, so now we get our new friend into the pot and cover the mix with a little fine gravel so it stays moist but not wet!”

“Precisely!” Logan’s voice was so pleased, like a teacher praising his star student. Patton knew his cheeks were flushed, and his pulse was pounding rapidly. Slowly, deliberately, he leaned back. Logan drew in a sharp breath, but didn’t pull away, gently put one hand on Patton’s hip. They were pressed together now, back to front, and Patton could feel Logan’s sudden gulp and the involuntary squeeze of his fingers on his hip.

“Logan…how different do you think we are?”

“Quite opposite in many ways, I would think…but similar in others. Why do you ask?”

“Well, two different plants can belong together…don’t you think we can too?” He felt Logan’s chest expand as he drew in a shaky breath, before banding his arms around Patton, pulling him into an embrace that made his heart sing.

“Yes, Patton, I believe we could.” It was nearly whispered, his lips so close to his ear. And that was it, Patton’s patience was done. He swiftly turned in Logan’s arms, smiling up into those gorgeous hazel eyes, then raked his hands into Logan’s hair and brought him in for a kiss. It was soft at first, an almost playful glide of their lips against one another, testing, teasing. When Logan made a soft sigh, and leaned in closer, Patton took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Now it was less gentle, more demanding, and he mentally cheered when Logan yielded, opening to him. The noise he made was absolutely beautiful, something Patton would remember forever. The way Logan’s hands fisted in the material of his shirt at his back, the slight tremble of his body as he pushed closer. The addictive taste of him, the breathy sounds he made. Patton was pretty sure any moisture on his body had evaporated into steam at this point, so he slowly eased up, gently ending the kiss and pulling back to view his handiwork.

Now THAT was a picture. Logan, usually so cool and collected, with his hair mussed, his lips swollen, and his eyes warm, soft and dreamy. Patton could definitely get used to seeing more of that. “I really want to take you out on a date, Logan. And kiss you more, that’s just moved higher up in my list of wants, but definitely a date first.”

“I…I would love to…but don’t you worry about the ethics of this? I am your employer, I shouldn’t—”

“Are you going to demand I do my fair share of work for the wage you pay me?”

“Yes…”

“Are you ever going to let me get away with doing less than I should because we’re dating? Or give me preferential treatment because of it?”

“Well…no.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I…hmm. I suppose there isn’t one.” Logan shyly adjusted his glasses, and Patton smiled gently.

“It would be easier if we weren’t working together, if you weren’t my boss, but I would want to date you regardless so I don’t see the point in letting something like that stop me.”

“What about Thomas?” Oh. Patton felt a surge of sentimental tears, but held them back. Oh, Logan was worried about his son. Patton was doomed, the man was just too sweet.

“Thomas will always be my first priority, not just because he has to be, but because I want him to be. Nothing will ever change that.”

“If anything ever did, I wouldn’t have much respect for you.” Patton blinked at that. Well, it was blunt, but it was a sentiment he very much appreciated.  
“He’s already quite fond of you, but I think we need to figure ourselves out first before we really involve him. Fair enough?”

“More than. I believe you’re free tomorrow evening. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?” Logan smiled, a true, happy smile, and Patton felt himself melt. If Logan’s smirk was illegal in some states, then that smile should violate international law!

“I would love to. Want to leave right from here?”

“If you wish, or I can pick you up at Val’s if you’d rather take some time?”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Well! This has been thoroughly educational! Think I might come to this greenhouse more often if all my lessons go this well.” Patton teased, enjoying the blush that quickly spread over Logan’s cheeks.

“If I am teaching you, it is more than likely any future lessons will end in a similar manner. You are…quite irresistible, Patton.” 

“You charmer, you!” Patton fluttered his lashes and blew a saucy kiss before sauntering away, Logan’s low chuckle trailing after him.

When Patton had come in the next day, he was surprised to find more people in the shop. Apparently, they were coming into the busy season and these were some of the people Logan regularly borrowed from Virgil in order to get through the season in one piece. Patton was rapidly developing a love/hate relationship with his new temporary helpers. On the one hand, with spring right around the corner, having extra hands to manage everything was a blessing. On the other hand, he really missed the quiet days when it was just him and Logan. Especially now! He’d been looking forward to shamelessly flirting with his stoic boss all day. But, the bell above the door rang cheerfully, the register made its happy noises, and his day was now filled with people and flowers, so he really shouldn’t complain. Besides, he had a hot date tonight, so he’d make up for the lost flirting then. He sighed a little, a dreamy smile on his face as he hung colorful flower baskets on hooks in the garden center.

“Pat! Earth to Pat, come in, Pat!” Barbara’s cheery voice on the two-way walkie talkie pulled him back to the present, and he quickly set the last hanging flower basket on a hook.

“Yes, Barb? Did you need something?”

“Well, there’s a gorgeous lady up front asking for you, and if you don’t hustle up here, I’m going to whisk her off to Vegas and marry her.” He could hear Stella’s wheezy laughter over the radio, and smiled to himself.

“On my way, Barb, and keep your mitts off my girl!” Behind him, he heard Shiroya turn around, a surprised look on his face.

“No way! You’re straight?!”

“Pansexual, I’m afraid, but she’s just an older customer who took a shine to me because I remind her of her son.”

“Dammit, I thought I’d finally found another hetero…” Shiroya pouted a little and Patton laughed.

“So hard to come by these days, those straights. Sorry, pal!” Shiroya waved him off with a laugh, going back to restocking shelves. He and Barbara were an adorable couple, married for three years now. They were amazing at customer service, and he could see why Logan borrowed them. There were a few others who popped up occasionally, when hours at The Darkest Roast were harder to come by, but these two basically worked two jobs all spring and summer long.

“Stella! Light of my life, you’ve come back to me. Don’t let this hussy turn your head with her fancy charms, she’s a married woman.” Patton beamed at Mrs. V, throwing his arms wide. He watched her cheeks pink in delight before he turned to Barbara, who was watching in amusement.

“You already have a husband, don’t you be stealing my favorite customers.”

“Hey, just because I can’t order off the menu doesn’t mean I can’t look!”

“Go take a break, you’ve been on your feet for hours.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” With that, Barbara slowly made her way around the counter. She was very pregnant, about 6 months along. They wouldn’t have her for the whole season, but she was a treasure while they had her.

“Now then, Stella. What can I do for you today?”

“You can stop flirting, for starters, and point me in the direction of the verbena.”

“Right this way!” Patton happily led the way towards the public greenhouse.

“How’s that doctor doing?”

“Logan? Oh, he’s going great!” Patton pictured the look on Logan’s face last night, and his smile widened. Yup, definitely doing great.

“Hmmm. I know he never particularly cared for me. I spoke my mind about something I shouldn’t have and he never quite forgave me for it, which is fair. But I do hope he’s doing alright, especially considering…”

“Considering…what?” Stella sighed, and looked away, frowning.

“Look, I’m not like that useless Cecille Deville who runs the Garden Club. I’m not one for gossip, never have been, never will be, but somebody needs to warn that boy.” Patton was getting concerned now.

“Warn him about what, Stella?”

“Jason Bryce is back in town. Word is he rented some office space downtown, has something in the works. I don’t know who he’s gotten mixed up with this time, but that low life piece of trash isn’t worth the dirt on the bottom of that doctor’s shoes, and I didn’t want to see him get blindsided.” Patton nodded slowly, taking that in.

“Don’t worry, Stella. I’ll tell him.” She smiled at him, grabbed some verbena and headed back towards the register.

“Hey, Stella?”

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t really need that verbena, did you?”

“Well…. you can never have too much, Patton dear. Take care of that boy, would you? He’s had a hard time of it.” Patton smiled and nodded, the gears in his mind already turning. That’s the fourth person he’d heard speak ill of Logan’s ex, and he put a lot of stock by all of them. He’d never met the man, but Patton had a strong suspicion he was really going to dislike him when he did. And now he had an excuse to go visit Logan in the private greenhouse…although he wished it could be for something more pleasant.

Patton made his excuses to Shiroyah, then headed out to his new favorite part of Minny’s Garden. The memory of last night warmed his heart as he walked back to where Logan was standing, tending to some of the younger stock plants. This time, the headphones were off, so he heard Patton’s approach and looked up, smiling.

“If you’re here for another lesson, I’m afraid it will have to wait until you’re off the clock.” Patton grinned and popped up on his toes, planting a quick kiss on him just because he could.

“Tempting, very tempting, but like my boss said, there’s work to be done. I came back here because Sella was just in—”

“Oh Lord, not her!”

“She really is very nice, Logan! I think she’s actually pretty fond of you.” Logan snorted, but continued his activities, gently working on his plants, his long fingers pulling dead leaves off.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well…she came in today, looking for verbena. Which she has plenty of and truly didn’t need. But I think the main reason she came by is to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?”

“Jason Bryce is back in town.”

A jerk of his fingers broke off part of a stem. “Is he?” Logan said, very quietly. The smile was gone, and his face was perfectly blank. Patton took a brief second to mourn the loss of that happy smile before plowing onward.

“Apparently, he’s moved back, and has rented out office space. She didn’t want you to be blindsided, or to run into him without warning.”

“He likely hosed some other brainless fool.”

“You’re not a fool, Logan.”

“I was, briefly. Well, it’s no matter to me where he is or what he’s doing. I don’t get burned by the same match twice.” Logan’s face softened, and he shot him a smile. “Besides, it would seem I have much better things to worry about these days.”

He turned away, then reaching for a different plant that Patton hadn’t seen before. “Are you familiar with these, Patton?” Logan smiled when he shook his head.

“The common term for these is none-so-pretty. See these sticky patches on the stems? They attract and catch flies. It just goes to show that something that looks attractive can be dangerous, or at least a big pain in the ass.”

“Petition to re-name them Jason Bryces?” Patton quipped innocently, grinning when Logan threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, I would definitely sign that petition.”


	10. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I freaking forgot an entire chapter!!! How the hell did I manage that?!? I am SO SORRY!!! So, here's the missing chapter that you should have had sooner. MY BAD!!!

Patton paced restlessly in his room. Logan would be here any moment, and he knew there was no reason to be nervous. He’d literally just seen the man today, and it wasn’t like this was the first date he’d gone on since Liz, but he couldn’t stop his unruly heart from racing at the thought of finally going out with Logan. 

“Dad…? Hey, Dad? Why are you all dressed up?” Thomas stood in is doorway, a small frown on his face. Parker bounded into the room, tail wagging, and Patton ordered him back out with a point of his finger. The pup happily trotted over to plop next to Thomas in the doorway, tongue lolling out. 

“I’m going out tonight, kiddo. I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.”

“Oh…I thought we’d be hanging out tonight…” Patton’s heart twisted in his chest.

“Do you need me to be home? I can always reschedule, if you need me.” Thomas thought about that for a second, then pasted a sunny smile on his face. Dad didn’t go out often, and he wanted him to have fun. Besides, he had Parker and Aunt Val! He’d be okay. He’d be fine!

“…No. It’s okay, Dad. I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Patton pressed, wanting to be certain. He couldn’t leave if Thomas wasn’t okay, he just couldn’t. Thomas ran up to him, throwing his arms around his waist in an enthusiastic show of reassurance.

“Yeah, Dad! I’ll be good. We’ll spend time together tomorrow, though, right?” Patton hugged him back, pressing a small kiss to his hair.

“You bet! Tomorrow’s my day off, and we’re going to spend all day together doing whatever you like. I promise.”

“Can we watch Disney movies?”

“As many as you want.”

“WOOHOO!!!” Thomas raced out of the room, thrilled beyond measure, with the dog following close behind. Well, that’s one crisis hopefully averted. He heard the doorbell, the faint murmur of Val’s voice followed by the lower tones of Logan’s. He heard Thomas go flying down the stairs, and he smiled as he slowly followed. The “oof” of Logan receiving one of Thomas’s very enthusiastic hugs made him smile.

“DOCTOR PLANT!!! Are you going to build another arbor?! Or plant more flowers? I missed you!” Thomas cried happily. Logan chuckled, bending down to properly return the hug. Patton barked a greeting, and Logan reached down to scratch his ears with a smile.

“Hello again, Thomas! I missed you as well. No, I’m afraid we’ve built enough arbors and planted enough flowers for Valerie. How did that work out, by the way? You never said.” He glanced at Val, who beamed at him.

“Oh, like a dream! Even she couldn’t find anything to nitpick about…although I did have to spill some iced tea on my blouse when she asked me about those flowers in the back because I couldn’t remember the name of them.”

“African violets?”

“That’s them!”

“Honestly, Valerie…oh! Hello, Patton.” Logan smiled at him, and Patton couldn’t help the quick once over. Good grief, the man was gorgeous! He was wearing what absolutely had to be a custom-tailored suit, navy blue with a crisp white shirt underneath. No tie, the top button was undone, revealing the hollow of his throat. 

“Hey, Logan. Alright, Thomas, you be good for Aunt Val, okay? Say goodbye to Doctor Plant.”

“Awww, but he just got here!”

“I’m terribly sorry, Thomas. Perhaps you and your Dad can come visit my house someday. I have a lot of gardening work that needs doing around there, and I could always use some help. A skilled unpaid worker like yourself could prove invaluable.” Logan grinned at him, and Thomas immediately looked to Patton with a pleading expression.

“Oh, please can we go, Dad?! Please?!” Patton laughed and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Yeah, I think we can arrange that. Have a good night, kiddo! And remember, if you need me, all you have to do is call.”

“Okay, Dad. Bye Doctor Plant!” Something flashed in his son’s eyes, a quick expression that was foreign and familiar all at once. Patton couldn’t quite place it, but he felt a niggling sense of doubt worm its way into the back of his mind. Thomas quickly beamed a smile, waving happily, but the unease didn’t abate.

“Goodbye, Thomas. Valerie.” Logan’s hand on his back slowly eased him out the door, and Patton tried to let go of his worry and enjoy his first date in a very long time. 

“Have fun you two!” Val waved as they headed out, and Patton almost stopped short at what was sitting in the driveway. 

“…A Pinto, Logan, seriously? I didn’t even know they MADE them anymore!”

“I don’t believe they do, to be honest. But it was my mother’s and I inherited it. It’s still in good working order, so I see no reason to change.” Logan seemed slightly embarrassed, and now Patton felt awful for saying anything.

“Hey, I didn’t say I minded. It’s vintage!” Patton grinned, sliding into the passenger seat. Logan started the car and started the car. Patton smiled, finding that watching Logan drive was infinitely more interesting than what was out the window.

“So, why did you go into botany? What sparked the interest in the first place?” 

“My mother. I was always intelligent. I was a freshman in college by age 14, graduated with my PhD by the time I was 20. I could have done it faster, but I chose to take my time.” Patton stared, his jaw slightly dropped.

“That’s incredible, Logan!” The man in question glanced at him, offering a small smile and a head tilt of acknowledgement.

“If you say so. When I was a child, I had no interest in any of this, but my mother always did. I can remember her spending hours in the backyard, tending to her many flower beds. Everything she planted had meaning, every bed told a story. She was an artist with flowers in a way I can only aspire to be. She was thrilled when I chose botany as my major. I only wish she could have seen what Minny’s Garden is today.” Patton reached over and placed one hand on Logan’s arm.

“She would be so proud of what you’ve done, of how hard you’ve worked, I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you, Patton. I…that is good to hear.” Patton went to take his hand back, but Logan reached out and took his hand, placing their linked fingers on the gear shift. His heart fluttered at the sweet gesture.

“What about you, Patton? You’re the man with all the secrets.” Logan grinned at him, and Patton laughed, enjoying this, and him.

“I don’t know as I have many secrets, Lo. I’m sure you already guessed that I was married before?”

“Yes, I had assumed. I’m not the first person you’ve dated since…?”

“No, not the first, but I am…careful. There haven’t been many.” Patton answered quietly, gently rubbing his thumb over Logan’s.

“I’m honored to be among the lucky few, then. How did she die, may I ask?”

“Commuter plane crash. She was on her way back from an art show. I had the TV on and there was a bulletin. They didn’t say any names, but I knew it was Liz’s plane. I knew before they came to tell me.”

“You know what you were wearing when you heard the news, what you were doing, where you were standing.” Logan’s voice was quiet, wistful. “You know every detail about that day.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it was the worst day of your life. You might be a little hazy on the day before, or the day after, but you’ll never forget a single detail of that day.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Logan’s intuition touched him. “Have you lost someone?”

“No, not in that way. But a man like you wouldn’t get married and have a child unless that person was at the center of your life. If something rips the center out of you…well, you never forget it.”

“No, I certainly won’t.” It was carved into his heart, a scar that would never truly fade. “That’s the most insightful, accurate and comforting expression of sympathy anyone has ever given me.” And maybe his heart was scarred, but the warm glow currently suffusing it was going a long way towards making him feel whole again.

“You may have lost his mother, but you’ve built an amazing life for Thomas. That takes work. I respect parenthood, in all its forms. And I respect you.” Patton’s eyes stung a little, and he blinked back tears. 

“That…means more to me than I can possibly say.” His voice was thick, and he quickly forced a smile on his face to lighten the…oh. Oh no. That was it. The look on his son’s face that he couldn’t quite identify. Liz used to wear that same look when she was hiding deep unhappiness. Patton could kick himself for not recognizing it sooner! 

“Logan, I’m so sorry, but I need to check on Thomas. I just realized something.” He pulled out his cell, and Logan merely cocked a brow in curiosity. The phone rang once, twice, and as soon as Val picked up he knew something was wrong.

“Val, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! He just started crying and it’s like he can’t stop! Pat, honey, I know how much this date means to you but…” Patton covered the mouthpiece, turning to Logan.

“Logan, I’m so sorry, but can we take a raincheck? Thomas really isn’t doing well tonight, and I need to take care of him.”

“Of course! One moment, I’ll turn around at the next light.”

“Val, I’m coming home right now. Tell Thomas I’ll be right there, okay?”

“I’m sorry, Pat!”

“It’s okay, honey, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Patton hung up, sighing heavily.

“What’s going on? Is Thomas hurt? Sick?” Logan quickly glanced at him before pulling a U-turn and heading back the way they’d come. 

“He’s…losing his mother took a lot out of him. Most of the time he’s good, he’s fine, but sometimes he has bad days. Today was a bad day. I can usually pick up the signs, but it’s subtle and I missed it. He must have been trying to hide it so we could still go out.”

“He needs grounding and reassurance, I take it?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“May I propose a solution, if you would be amenable? And Thomas, of course.” Patton raised a brow, intrigued.

“What did you have in mind?”

“If Thomas wouldn’t mind, perhaps we could all spend the evening at my house? I would be more than happy to cook dinner, and we could watch a movie with Thomas? He did express interest in seeing the house, and it would also allow us to spend time together. That’s only if you wish, of course. If you’d rather I leave, and we pick this up another time, I certainly understand. Thomas must be your priority.”

“You…you wouldn’t mind that? Turning this into a family evening?” They pulled back into Val’s driveway, and Logan parked and turned to him.

“Patton, I am very much aware that you and Thomas come as a package. If I weren’t interested in that, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Patton stared at him for a long moment, then surged forward and kissed him, hard and fast. The zing of pleasure that shot up Logan’s spine nearly froze him in place, and he couldn’t help the small, involuntary sound he made when Patton broke the kiss and beamed up at him. “I know I was supposed to save that for the end of the night, but after hearing that I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I have no objections to you doing that as often as you deem necessary.” Logan replied dryly, and Patton laughed as he got out of the car. As soon as he walked in the house, he went straight to the living room where Thomas was curled up under a blanket.

“Thomas, sweetheart? Can you come out, please?”

“No! I ruined it, I’m sorry, Dad!” 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Thomas.” Hearing Logan’s voice, Thomas popped out from underneath the blanket, his hair a mess and his face red. He hiccuped a little, and Logan’s heart melted.

“You…you came back! I thought you were going home so Dad could go on his date?” Logan and Patton shared a look, and Patton turned to him with a sunny smile.

“Actually, kiddo…Logan was my date.” Thomas went very still for a moment, staring at them both.

“…You can do that? Date boys?” Thomas practically whispered it, eyes wide. 

“Of course you can! You can date anyone you like, Thomas. In this case, I really like Logan, and he likes me.”

“That’s SO COOL, Dad!!! Doctor Plant is the best!!! But…but I made you come back…” Thomas’s lower lip quivered, and he looked absolutely devastated.

“As I said, Thomas, you ruined nothing. In fact, we were talking and realized that an outing without you simply wouldn’t be as much fun. Therefore, I was hoping you would consider coming to my house tonight for dinner?” Logan offered gently, and Thomas froze. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want t—” Patton never got to finish the sentence.

“YES!!! Can we really?! Do you mean it?! When do we go, can we go now? Can Parker come, too?!” Thomas’s entire face lit up and he threw off the blanket, beaming at the prospect of a night with his favorite people. Patton smiled and pulled him into a hug, throwing a questioning look at Logan.

“Parker is most welcome to come along. I’ve always had a fondness for dogs.” As he spoke, the pup in question quietly padded up to him and huffed a greeting, pushing against his leg for attention. Logan chuckled, leaning down and giving him a quick pet. 

“Oh, Logan, are you sure?”

“Definitely.”  
____________________________________________________

Patton slowly drove up the long driveway and released an involuntary gasp when the house came into view. Oh my god! It was the Dream House! 

“Dad! It’s the dreaming house!!! From grampa’s pictures!!! Doctor Plant lives here?!” Patton sat for a minute in dumb shock, unable to respond. His father was a master carpenter, and while Patton’s summers growing up had been spent outside sweating for his cousin, his winters had been spent indoors helping his father with his construction business. Years ago, on one of his visits to see Patton when his wife had been alive, his father had pulled out his phone and shown him pictures of a gorgeous old mansion, crumbling but still beautiful. He’d fallen in love with that house, calling it his “dream house”. Somehow that had been translated to “dreaming house” with Thomas.

The mansion was huge and white, with a large porch that swept around the front and both sides with rockers, a porch swing, and pots and baskets of flowers arranged among them. He could see the second story terrace, with more rockers and flower pots – oh he was falling in love – then he looked to the landscaping and fell a little more. 

Logan was doing shrubberies in the terraces—Japanese andromeda with its urn-shaped flowers already in bloom, glossy-leaved bay laurels, the fountaining old-fashioned weigela, and a gorgeous range of azaleas just waiting to burst into bloom.

And clever, he thought, reaching for his seatbelt and finally exiting the car, clever and creative to put phlox and candytuft and ground junipers on the lowest terrace to base the shrubs and spill over the wall. 

He’d planted more above in the yard, a magnolia and a dogwood blooming Easter pink. On the far side was a weeping cherry. Patton idly unbuckled Thomas, picking him up and carrying him while Parker trotted obediently next to them. There was a meandering pathway leading from the driveway to the porch, anchored with dwarf trees. Lovely. There should be a table there—and there. A garden bench near the weeping cherry, maybe another path leading from there to around the back. He stopped himself as he stepped up onto the porch. Logan would have his own plans, he reminded himself. Logan’s house, his plans. No matter how much the place called to Patton, it wasn’t his.

Logan was standing in the doorway, smiling at them, and for a second Patton could almost see it, like a hazy vision of the future. Coming home to this house, to this man. He blinked it away, shoving that entire idea as far down into his heart as he could. It was too soon, and now was not the time. 

“I’m in love with your house, Logan.” He loved watching the way Logan’s eyes warmed to a lovely whisky color when he was happy. 

“Thank you, Patton. Come in, please.” He gestured them inside, and Patton was floored again by how stunning it was. The woodwork, the furnishings…everything about it screamed elegant, but there was still a homey feel to it. Patton put Thomas down, and Parker sniffed at a few things curiously. 

“Is there anything in particular that you would like for dinner, Thomas?”

“…Can we have pasta?” Logan smiled, and gestured for them to follow him. Patton couldn’t help the little happy sound he made when they walked into the kitchen. It was massive, with a huge island and professional grade appliances. Enormous windows showed off the huge backyard, and Patton was itching to go through the French doors and explore more of the grounds, but he knew he could save that for another time.

“How does lasagna sound?”

“Ooohhhh, yeah! That sounds awesome!” Logan smiled and started pulling out ingredients and items he would need. 

“I made my own sauce yesterday, hadn’t decided what I was going to do with it.” 

“YAAAYYYY LASAGNA! Can Parker and me go play outside? You have a big yard!”

“It’s Parker and I, Thomas.” Patton gently corrected, and Thomas smiled sheepishly. Logan gestured to the doors, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Sure, so long as you stay out of the flower beds.” With a whoop of delight, Thomas was out the door and running into the yard. “COME ON, PARKER!”

“I wish I could bottle some of his energy.” Patton grinned, watching his son run around the yard.

“If you managed, you could be a millionaire.” When he turned back, Logan had his suit jacket hung on the back of a chair and was rolling up his sleeves. That shouldn’t have been sexy, but oh god, it really was. He slowly peeled his tongue from the roof of his mouth to continue the conversation.

“Are you sure you aren’t? This house is fantastic! My dad worked on this, didn’t he? I can see his mark all over the place.” Logan’s brow lifted a bit, but he continued making dinner.

“I don’t discuss my net worth, as a general rule. Suffice to say I am comfortable, and leave it at that. Yes, your father has been an enormous help to me. He’s taught me a great deal, and helped me often. The house is my winter project, when things slow down a bit. You should have seen what it looked like when I bought it. The town was ready to tear it down, so I got it for the cost of the property.” Patton whistled at that, and Logan’s grin turned sly. “I would wager they rather regret that deal now.”

“I’ll bet they do! Anything I can do to help you, by the way? I feel like a bum just standing here watching you work.”

“You could fix a salad, if you’d like?” Patton nodded, and bustled about the kitchen going where Logan directed him. They chatted as they worked, and Patton silently marveled at the easy flow between them, how they worked just as well together here as they did in the shop. Like two puzzle pieces clicking into place. Once the food was ready, Patton called Thomas in and helped him wash his hands before they all settled down for dinner. 

It was certainly an experience, and one which, in Patton’s opinion, Logan handled remarkably well. He didn’t appear to have a problem with boy-speak. In fact, at one point over lasagna, he got the feeling he was the odd man out. He could normally hold his own on comic book conversations, but the two of them were taking it to a higher level.

Thomas ate like a pig, made an unholy mess, and was so overstimulated by the time dinner was over that Patton half expected him to start a riot. Logan handled it all brilliantly, with a calm, easy smile. When they trooped into his living room, Thomas wasted no time picking a movie on Netflix and settling in like he’d lived there his whole life. 

Logan seemed easy with Thomas, and you had to give a grown man points for seeming to enjoy a movie with talking monkeys. Halfway through, Thomas’s head began to droop, his eyes closing for longer and longer periods of time. 

“Alright, Pasta King. Time for us to head home.”

“Noooo…” Thomas whined softly, but put up no resistance when Patton scooped him up. Logan followed them out, watching as Patton buckled Thomas back into his car seat and loaded the dog into the car. When he turned back around, Logan reached out and took his hand, gently bringing it to his lips.

“I very much enjoyed our date tonight, Patton.”

“I did, too.” Oh god, his voice should not be that breathless! But that gentle brush of lips against his knuckles had warmed him, just as watching Logan laugh and play with Thomas tonight had soothed him. 

“I would like to see you again, like this. Soon.” Logan stepped closer, and Patton could feel the warmth of his body, read the restrained heat in his eyes. His eyes dipped to his lips and shot back up, and Logan smirked before swooping down and gently kissing him. It was soft and achingly sweet, an unspoken promise for more, and it took every single ounce of willpower in Patton’s body not to surge forward and take everything that promise offered and more. But Thomas was sleeping in the backseat and this was only their first date. He hummed in pleasure before gently breaking away and stepping back. He was a patient man, always had been. 

“I think it’s a safe bet we’ll be doing this again as often as possible, if I have my way.” Patton beamed at him, and Logan chuckled but stepped back, understanding that now was not the time. Patton wished him goodnight and climbed into his car, and as he stared a little longer at the gorgeous man in his rearview mirror, he idly reflected that while patience was always something he’d been good at, in this particular instance it may very well kill him.


	11. Pirates and Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Virgil was fuming. Absolutely fucking infuriated! He was in a foul mood, snapping at anyone who got in his way and using his job to take it out on every unfortunate customer that walked in that morning. He wasn’t a shy, drooping flower, and to be brought so low by a goddamn kiss was…it was galling, is what it was! He was supposed to be doing that to Roman, not the other way around. He’d been avoiding Roman for the few weeks, trying to let his humiliation die down, but he knew he couldn’t duck the guy forever. And unfortunately, that proved to be extremely true when he turned to face his next customer.

“Hello there, gorgeous! You’ve been terribly busy lately, so I thought I’d come to you.” Roman practically purred it at him, and Virgil silently blessed his foresight in wearing foundation because otherwise his face would be bright red right now.

“Well, you found me. What can I get you?”

“Your next evening free, for starters. Have you been avoiding me?” Virgil scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

“You wish you were that important to me, Princey. No, I’ve been busy. It happens sometimes. I might be free tomorrow, though.” Roman leaned across the counter, gently cupping his face, and it took everything Virgil had not to reel back at the sensation, or the warm look in his eyes.

“That’s good, because I’ve really started to miss you.” Virgil swallowed hard, trying to maintain his indifferent front.

“Really? I’ve hardly noticed you weren’t around.” It was a lie, a filthy lie, and Virgil knew Roman was aware by the flash of annoyance and the slight narrowing of his eyes before it was replaced with a heated look that seared him to his core.

“Have I made so negligible an impression? What a shame. Looks like I’ll have to work harder, then.” As he spoke, he leaned closer and closer, until their lips were almost touching. Virgil could feel the air from his mouth with each syllable, and Virgil felt his eyes drifting shut, his body already leaning forward…and Roman released his face and leaned back!

“So, tomorrow, then? I can’t wait. And I’ll have a medium vanilla chai latte, please.” That sneaky son of bitch!!! Judging by the shit eating grin on his face, Roman knew EXACTLY what he was doing, and it infuriated Virgil that much more. He wanted to play? Oh, it was ON!

Roman noticed the slight shift in Virgil’s facial expression, a certain fire, and he immediately felt nervous. “No problem. Hot or cold, Roman?” Was it just him, or did Virgil’s voice drop to this ultra-sexy, husky range??? How did he do that?!

“Uhhh…hot?” Oh god, that shouldn’t have been a question, get it together Roman. Virgil smirked at him from under his bangs, and that expression shouldn’t send shivers down his spine, but it absolutely did.

“Go have a seat, I’ll bring it out to you.” Again, with that freaking VOICE, good gods! It was like auditory chocolate, rich and sinful. Roman made what he sincerely hoped was an affirmative noise, paid, and headed for his usual table in the back corner. It was quiet there, and he often sat and stared out the window when he needed to decompress. He honestly loved Virgil’s shop, always had. It was dark, cozy, and gorgeous, just like the man.

“One vanilla chai latte.” Virgil’s sultry voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he used all of his acting training to suppress the sound that wanted to escape his lips when Virgil leaned in impossibly close to set it down in front of him. He was so very close, and after all these weeks apart from him, Roman was itching to taste those lips again. Virgil must have known, because his smirk got just a touch eviler. 

“And one more thing…” That was all the warning Roman got before one of Virgil’s hands snaked into his hair, tugging his head back, and sank them into an intensely heated kiss. Roman arched his back, trying to reach up and pull Virgil closer, but almost as soon as it had begun, Virgil was pulling away, a smug smile on his face when Roman couldn’t suppress his strangled whine of protest. 

“Don’t tease me at work, pretty boy. Enjoy your latte.” With that, Virgil turned and sauntered away, leaving Roman panting and staring, every single nerve ending on fire. That…was unfair! And cruel and a million other adjectives which he was sure he’d use as soon as his brain came back online. Well…he cleared his throat and sipped his drink, color riding high on his cheeks. Looks like this round certainly went to Virgil, but he’d gotten the man to agree to go out again, so Roman wasn’t counting himself out yet. He’d worm his way past Virgil’s defenses, if it was the last thing he did!

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the weather began to change. The wind began to nip with the crisp promise of winter yet to come. The pansies, tulips, larkspur and orchids gave way to zinnias, dahlias, nerines and begonias. Still, business at Minny’s Garden was booming. Logan ran the place efficiently, like a general ordering troops. Cash registers sang, but even when Barbara went out on maternity leave (after nearly having the baby in the shop, but that was another story), a steady stream of help from The Darkest Roast kept their heads above water, even during the busiest times. Logan and Patton had gone on several dates, and Logan honestly didn’t think he’d been this happy since before his mother had gotten sick. 

From what Virgil’s last frantic Vent Night had told him, the relationship with him and Roman was progressing nicely. Logan sincerely hoped Roman continued his campaign of slow, warm affection and didn’t let Virgil run. It was amusing to see Virgil so genuinely flustered, but it seemed the message that Roman actually liked him was starting to sink in. It was a little odd, he supposed, to enjoy watching two of his closest friends falling in love, but he’d seen it coming a long time ago so at this point he was just waiting for the two idiots to catch up.

Logan sighed as he gazed at his reflection, straightening his tie. This was one duty that he was absolutely required to do, and it was not one he found pleasant. The local Garden Club was rather a big deal in the area, and failing to maintain a good relationship with the people in it could spell disaster for his business. He made it a point to attend the monthly meetings, but it never got any easier. He was not one for social vagaries or gossip, and the Garden Club had plenty of both. It was a point of pride for him to get through it, to smile and chat with people who would turn on him like a pack of wild dogs if given the opportunity. His reputation in this area was impeccable, and he intended to keep it that way, because the second it wasn’t, he’d find his business drying up faster than he could blink. He nodded once, then headed to the shop to make sure everything was in order before he left.

And, he idly reflected as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes darken and run over him, it had the added bonus of allowing him to dress up a bit for Patton, the value of which simply could not be overstated. He rather enjoyed watching Patton’s warm blue eyes heat, and he’d noticed that wearing suits and ties always seemed to elicit that response.

“Well, don’t you look fancy, boss! Where are you heading?” Shiroya cheerfully called, and Logan turned and arched a brow at him.

“The Garden Club meeting, unfortunately.”

“Ugh. Into the lion’s den. Well, at least you’re going in style.”

“I’ll say! Those old biddies aren’t going to know what hit them. You look amazing, Lo.” Patton quickly approached him, fondly straightening his tie before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. It had been months, but Logan still marveled at how his pulse would race at the slightest touch. They hadn’t gone very far yet, physically, mostly because Logan wasn’t ready, but Patton was infinitely patient and understanding which was…a refreshing change.

“Biddies? You obviously don’t know the type of ladies who run the Garden Club, dearest. Mrs. Vartebedian is an outlier, I’m afraid.”

“Hey, don’t knock my Stella! You never know, I may just leave you for her one day.” Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Be my guest!” Patton pouted at him, and Logan couldn’t resist leaning down one last time to take a quick taste of his lips.

“Will you and Thomas be over tonight?”

“I definitely will be, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to pry him away from Uncle Roman tonight. I’ll let you know. The last I heard, they were ‘playing pirates’, and with Roman I have no idea what that entails.” Patton was pretty sure Thomas was going to spend the night with his uncle, which…honestly, he was okay with. He and Logan had been dating for quite some time now, and as much as he didn’t mind taking it slow, he also was starting to wonder why. He needed to talk with Logan.

“I’ll talk to you later, then.” Logan turned to walk out, and Patton offered a sunny smile.

“Knock ‘em dead, gorgeous!”

“You…might not want to say that to him, Pat. He probably wishes he could.” Shiroya’s tentative advice brought a smile to Logan’s lips as he walked out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Virgil blinked when he pulled up at Roman’s house to see him sporting a black eyepatch and a big plumed hat he must have borrowed from the theater’s costume department. He was standing on the porch, grinning and shouting to a little boy. Huh. That must be the nephew. Virgil slowly got out of the car, a little nervous now. Kids didn’t usually like him very much, and he’d been expecting Roman to be alone. The dog, who had been racing around the yard, yipped happily and raced over to him to jump and scrabble at his knees.

“Hey there, pal. How are you doing?” Virgil grinned as he scratched behind the pup’s ears. The kid raced up to him, and Virgil had to suppress a smile. He had a ridiculous black beard hooked behind his ears, covering half his freckled face.

“Hi! I’m Thomas! Wanna help me and Parker look for buried treasure? We have a map and everything!”

“Treasure?”

“Yeah! I’m Blackbeard, and Uncle RoRo is Captain Morgan. He says Captain Morgan can always put a shine on a bad day, but I don’t get it.” Now Virgil couldn’t suppress a snicker, looking up at the porch where Roman at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

“What’s the treasure?”

“It’s a surprise! But Uncle—Captain Morgan says if we scallywags don’t find it, we have to walk the plank.” Virgil raised his brows at that.

“Then you’d better go find it.”

“Aww, you sure you don’t want to play, Mister?”

“It’s Virgil, kid. And thanks for the offer, but you go on ahead. I need to talk with the Captain.”

“Best be finding my pieces of eight,” Roman shouted from the porch “,or I’ll hang ye from the highest yardarm!” With a very un-piratelike squeal, Thomas scrambled to count off more paces from the map with Parker in tow. Virgil slowly approached, looking Roman up and down.

“Looking good, there, Captain Morgan. Always did have a weakness for you, especially mixed with Coke.” Roman flashed him a cheeky grin and winked, doffing his hat and bowing. “Did you seriously bury something out there?”

“New Playstation game, in the crook of the lowest branch of that tree over there.” Virgil glanced over and saw it, rather poorly hidden. He glanced back at Roman, watching his whole face soften as he watched his nephew slowly count out the paces, getting closer to the “treasure”. Virgil’s heart thumped hard in his chest, and he felt something warm and fragile take residence there.

“You’re a treasure, Captain Morgan.” It was said softly, in his usual sardonic tone, but Virgil’s smile was genuine, his brown eyes were gentle, and Roman felt his heart flutter a little in his chest.

“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but was there something you needed?” Roman’s warm green eyes focused back on him, and Virgil felt…something…click into place in his heart. Oh. Oh my god. Oh no! He…he CARED about Roman?! He knew something must have shown on his face, because now Roman was frowning and looking concerned, but Virgil couldn’t BREATHE! His heart was pounding, his breath was coming fast and shallow, his thoughts were racing, and he was vaguely aware that he was having a panic attack. Some hysterical part of him cackled at the thought that of COURSE falling for someone would make him panic, but the rest of him was too busy fighting for oxygen to be bothered. Roman quickly grabbed him by the arms, gently lowering him to the steps on the porch.

“Virgil? VIRGIL! Focus on me, okay? Look right here at me. Name 5 things you can see, baby. Any 5 things, please.”

“Tree, feather, dog, Thomas, you.” Virgil’s voice was shaky and quiet, with shallow gasps interspersed, but he managed the words.  
“Wonderful, you’re doing amazing! Now, name 4 things you can touch.”

“Hoodie, hair, stairs, you.” Okay, it was getting easier to breathe, easier to speak. Roman was smiling at him, looking so pleased and proud.

“God, you’re amazing Virgil! Okay, 3 things you can hear?”

“Thomas, Parker, and the birds.” His voice was steadier, his breathing slowing even more. 

“You’re doing great, Virge. Name two things you can smell for me?”

“Your cologne and…fabric softener?”

“I do laundry from time to time! No need to sound so surprised. Now, one thing you can taste.” Virgil smirked, leaned forward and gently kissed Roman.

“Mmm. You.” Roman grinned at him, leaning in to steal another quick kiss.

“Smartass.”

“CAPTAIN MORGAN, I FOUND IT!!!” Thomas’s thrilled scream broke them apart, and Roman swiftly turned, catching the excited child as he threw himself into Roman’s arms. Parker ran up the porch steps, jumping and barking in delight. Virgil leaned down and gave him a few enthusiastic pets, and the dog collapsed in joy, wriggling and showing his belly while his tail wagged wildly.

“Arrrgh! I knew ye would! Well done, my little scallywag.” Virgil felt another hard thump in his chest as he watched Thomas cuddle into Roman’s arms, a beaming smile stretched from ear to ear. This was a side of Roman he’d never gotten to see before, this soft, playful, nurturing side. Their relationship had always been more on the antagonistic side of things, but watching this, Virgil could almost see how a relationship with him…a real relationship…might actually work.   
“Virgil, Virgil!!! Look what I found!!!” Thomas waved the game out towards him, and he grinned, looking at the title.

“Wow, Thomas! That’s some pretty awesome treasure.”

“Yeah it is! Wanna come play with me and Unc—I mean Captain Morgan?”

“You really should, Virgil.” Roman chimed in softly.

“I was just stopping over to tell you The Darkest Roast can host your fundraiser night this year, if you want. There’s a few clear nights in the schedule, and I know how hard you work to find locations for it.” Virgil rolled his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. He knew he was avoiding the question, but he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to stay yet. This feeling, this wild fluttering in his chest, was not entirely welcome.

“Oh my—REALLY?! Virgil, you’re amazing!” Roman moved Thomas to one hip, then reached out an arm and pulled him in to plant a hard, quick kiss on Virgil’s stunned lips. Thomas watched with wide eyes.

“Woah, you can kiss boys TOO?!” He sounded so thrilled that Virgil couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. The kid was just too cute!

“But of course! You can kiss anyone you like, so long as you have their permission first. Now, let’s go use that treasure, what do you say?”

“YEAH!!!” Thomas squirmed and Roman put him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the dog was rolled back up on his feet, ready to follow.

“Come on, Parker! Woohoooooooo!” Thomas raced inside, the dog hot on his heels. Roman chuckled, sweeping his pirate hat off and running a careless hand through his tousled hair. Nobody should look that good after wearing a ridiculous hat all afternoon.

“Can you tell me what happened earlier? What made you panic?” Ohhhh shit! Virgil’s fear must have shown on his face, because Roman was immediately backpedaling.

“Oh god, sorry, no! I don’t want to trigger another one. It’s okay, you don’t need to tell me. Just…are you okay now?” The worry in his voice touched Virgil, and made his traitorous heart melt. Goddammit, this was annoying! He shouldn’t be a pile of mush just because Princey showed some concern. Mentally shaking himself, he squared his shoulders and set his jaw. This was unacceptable. If he was going to fall for this jackass, then he was taking Roman down with him because no way in HELL was he going to go all soft and stupid by himself! He’d trip the bastard if he had to.

“More or less, yeah. Thanks for helping me. I really should get going, though. I’ve got paperwork to do…payroll to finish.”

“You’re sure I can’t tempt you?”

“Not with videogames, Princey.” Roman smirked and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Virgil’s text tone went off. He quickly pulled out his phone, and felt a new and interesting level of rage as he read the message from one of his employees.

“Boss, FYI that piece of shit’s back in town. Asshole had the nerve to show up here for coffee. Permission to drag him to hell? – Max”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” Virgil hissed, wishing yet again for the ability to light people on fire with his mind. He quickly shot back a “permission granted, on my way” before jamming his phone into his pocket.

“What’s wrong?” Roman put a hand on his arm, which Virgil quickly shook off. The sheer, unadulterated rage on his face had Roman taking a step back. He’d never seen Virgil like this before, ever.

“Jason Motherfucking Bryce, that’s what’s wrong! The asshole is in town, at MY shop, and I’m going to go exercise my right to refuse service…and finally earn that assault charge I’ve been saving up for.”

“No, Virgil, wait!”

“I’ve waited three years to kick his ass, if you think I’m waiting even a minute more—”

“He’s been back for a while, Virge.” Virgil froze, then narrowed his eyes. That had better not mean what he thought it meant.

“…Excuse me…?” It was deceptively calm, and Roman could almost hear the thin ice cracking under his feet.

“He’s been back for a few months. Patton told me. One of Logan’s customers warned him, so Logan wouldn’t be blindsided. Virgil…you can’t just go beat him senseless, much as I’d like to help you do just that. Logan knew, has known for some time, and he obviously didn’t want you to know. Probably because he knew how you would react. I hate Bryce too, baby. If I could legally murder one person, he’d be my pick…but it would upset Logan.”

“Yeah? Well Logan’s about to be pretty fucking upset, then.” With that, he stormed to his car, furiously jamming the key in the ignition and driving off while a very concerned Roman pulled out his own phone and started dialing.

“Logan? Yeah…we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went places I did not expect. I was planning something totally different, but the characters would not cooperate. So, here we are. Next chapter, I'm planning on swinging back to more Logicality, more of Jason Bryce, and things are going to start to heat up. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Unwelcome Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh....*cough* there's smut at the end of this chapter so...yeah. Here's your warning!

[Three Years Earlier]

Logan sighed as yet another person shook his hand, offering condolences. He was tired, tired of the pitying looks, tired of the false compassion, and most of all he was tired of the aching hole where his heart should have been. His mother, the one person who had truly understood him and loved him, was gone. He didn’t know how to deal with this, couldn’t even fathom how to begin. He would have given anything to have a shoulder to lean on, and one would think his boyfriend would provide such a thing, but Jason was nowhere to be seen. 

Logan knew they’d been having…well…more problems than usual. There had been some bitter arguments lately, particularly the one about the swimming pool. Jason wanted one, but Logan had put his foot down and refused. It was a waste of money, he had no need for such a thing, and the house and grounds were his, as was the money that would be spent on it, and he had other plans for those funds. If Minny’s Garden was going to become what he wanted it to be, frivolities like that had to be cast aside. Jason had hired a contractor behind his back, and Logan had been furious. He’d stormed over to his backyard and flatly informed the man that if one person put a single shovel into his land, he’d call the police to scrape up what was left of them. With Jason he’d been even less patient, explaining that the house and the grounds belonged to him and any decisions made involving them were his. Jason had stormed off, but come slinking back later with a pot of violets and a meek apology, and Logan had taken him back, just like always. 

When a wayward guest, bumped into him, spilling a little wine on his tie, Logan had offered a polite smile and excused himself. Finally, an excuse to get away! He quietly slipped upstairs, heading to his bedroom, pulling off his tie as he went. He’d just barely cracked the door when he spotted the fire in the fireplace. It was down low, tossing hints of red into the shadows. He heard them first, the quick breath, the low laughter, the rustle of clothing.

Then he saw them in the firelight, Jason, his boyfriend of two years, and the woman who was a guest in his home, supposedly here to mourn his mother’s passing. Embracing. No…more like grappling, hurrying to touch and taste each other. He could feel the excitement from them, the snap of the illicit thrill, and knew even in those few shocked seconds that this wasn’t the first time. Hardly the first time.

He stood, with the sounds of his mother’s mourners behind him, and absorbed the betrayal, and the greasy slide of humiliation underneath it. He quietly stepped back, leaving them there, his hands shaking. He stuffed the tie in his pocket, then turned and walked back to the stairs. 

There was a part of him screaming at him to go back, to shout at them, to make a scene, but he somehow couldn’t muster the energy to even try. He was cold, numb, and this did nothing but detach him further from everything. If he’d learned anything over the last two years, it was that Jason Bryce lived on scenes, on drama and pain and emotions. Logan’s eyes went dark and cold as he stepped back out into the living room, filled with people, his face a mask of indifference. It would be a cold day in hell before he gave that bastard the satisfaction. Logan felt nothing, and he doubted he would ever feel anything ever again.

When Jason snuck back down, coming to him with sympathetic eyes but still smelling of the other woman’s perfume, he’d nearly gagged. When Jason had leaned in to kiss him, he’d subtly turned his face, so those traitorous lips could only brush his cheek. The woman he’d been with had quietly slunk out of the house, and Logan had let her go without incident, other than one pointed look that had her scurrying faster.

Once everyone was gone, and the house was quiet, only then did he allow himself to turn to Jason and let the façade drop. “I saw you, tonight. And her.” Jason froze, his eyes widening slightly before he started to open his mouth.

“No, don’t bother. Save the excuses. I really don’t care. We should have been done ages ago, this just cements it. You have one hour to get your things and get out of my house.”

“That’s it?! You’re just going to…kick me out?!” 

“My first inclination was to quietly murder you, so this is really the more civilized alternative, don’t you think? 59 minutes. One second later, and I’m calling the police and filing trespassing charges.” Jason’s eyes widened, and his jaw snapped shut before he turned and stormed upstairs. Logan was sure there would be some things of his that disappeared tonight, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Bryce out of his life. 

Approximately one hour later, all of Jason’s things were loaded into his car, and he stood on the threshold, glaring fiercely. His designer suit was slightly rumpled, and there was a smear of dust across his flawless cheek. 

“You always were a frigid robot. Frankly, you should have paid me for having to sleep with someone so utterly useless in bed! Good luck finding anyone else willing to take you on, freak.” The utter disgust in his voice cut Logan to the quick, but he refused to let it show. He gave away nothing, as though every word hadn’t hit him like a physical blow.

“I did pay you. Or did you think I hadn’t noticed the $5,000 withdrawal from my personal account? You weren’t worth that, but I’ll consider it the price paid for making a very foolish mistake. Please leave my property, you’re no longer welcome on it in any capacity.” With that, he shut the door in his face. He heard Jason huff indignantly, then stomp to his car. When he’d angrily peeled out, and everything was quiet again, when the house was so still he could hear the faint “tick” of the grandfather clock in the hallway, only then did Logan allow the first tears to fall. Utterly alone, he slowly sank to the floor, silent sobs wracking his body. He might have stayed there forever, but his phone had buzzed. He was expecting angry texts from Jason, but what he found was one from Virgil. 

“Just checking on you. Do you need company? I know you’re not okay, so I won’t even ask.” Logan released a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Of course Virgil would know. The man had an uncanny knack for being exactly where Logan needed him to be, exactly when he needed him to be there. 

“Company would be excellent. Alcohol would be better.” He shot back.

“On it. Be there with Princey in 10. Kick your loser bf out, he’s not drinking my booze.”

“Unlikely he’ll be here. I just dumped him.” Across town, Virgil released a victory cheer, giving a very startled Roman an enthusiastic high five.

“HE DUMPED THE FUCKER! Oh thank fucking god, Logan is FREE!”

“…Logan dumped his boyfriend on the night of his mother’s funeral?!” Roman sounded horrified, and now that Virgil was thinking about it…oh shit. He quickly shot out another text.

“….Fuck. Be there in 5.”   
____________________________________

[Present Day]

Virgil glanced at the speedometer and punched it up even higher. He knew he was driving like Roman, knew he was being insanely reckless, but all he could picture was Logan’s face three years ago. The empty, hollow look in his eyes, the way he’d mechanically drank alcohol until he was so drunk the story had come pouring out. All of it, too, not just the bit about that evening, although that was more than enough to put Jason Bryce on Virgil’s permanent shit list. He owed that motherfucker a serious ass kicking.

When he pulled into the parking lot at The Darkest Roast, he was spoiling for a fight. His phone was blowing up, probably with texts or calls from Logan, Roman or both of them, but he wasn’t interested in that right now. The only thing he wanted was to introduce Jason Bryce to the concept of pain, repeatedly and with gusto. He swept into the shop, looking for his prey, and found only Max quietly wiping down the counter and a couple of regular customers.

“Max, where the hell is he?!” 

“Oh, he took off. Seems he didn’t appreciate our special brand of service here at Darkest Roast.” The smirk Max gave him made Virgil simultaneously outraged and proud.

“Oh? What finally pissed him off enough to fuck off?”

“I told him he was a failed abortion whose birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory. I also gave him a double shot of espresso and 2 energy packets in his decaf coffee. Hope his fucking heart explodes, pretentious douchebag.” Virgil blinked once, twice…then actually laughed. He could feel some of the screaming pressure that had been pounding in his chest subside.

“God, Max, I ought to give you a raise just for that!”

“I mean, I’m not saying no, boss.” Max grinned widely, and Virgil felt he last of his tension drain out. Okay, maybe Roman was right. Maybe it was better he didn’t get to punch Bryce out today. But still… 

“Did you see where he went?”

“Nope. Pretty sure he got the hint he’s not wanted. What with the giant “Fuck Off And Die, Jackass Bitch” I wrote on his cup and all.”

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“I never do this, but you earned it.” Virgil promptly high fived his confused barista before walking back to his office, pulling out his phone. Yup, tons of texts and missed calls from Logan and Roman. Roman he’d get back to. Logan could simmer a bit, as far as Virgil was concerned. It may be petty, but being petty was one of the few things he specialized in.

____________________________

The bell above the door rang cheerily, and Patton looked up to see a very attractive man in what had to be a designer suit. That jacket probably cost more than his last mortgage payment before he moved, Patton would swear to it. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Logan, with high cheekbones, striking ice blue eyes and an elegant mouth. His dark hair was perfectly coiffed, not a strand out of place. Patton didn’t feel a single ounce of attraction for him, but he could certainly acknowledge the man was aesthetically beautiful. He was looking around the shop curiously, a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip and grimaced in distaste.

“Hello! May I help you, sir?” The stranger glanced up, his face relaxing into a charming smile.

“Why yes, I believe you can. I need to have a very specific bouquet made, with very specific flowers and plants. Could that be arranged?”

“Of course! Why don’t you come over here to the counter and tell me what you need?”

“Wonderful. I’ll need an orange lily, hydrangea, marigold, bird’s foot trefoil, a black rose, and wormwood. Do you think you can manage that?” Patton stared at the man, a little dumbfounded.

“Sir, in the context of this arrangement, the flowers you’ve selected mean hatred, frigidness or heartlessness, pain and grief, revenge, hatred and bitter sorrow. Are you…quite certain this is the message you want to send?” The man smirked, his eyes narrowing a little.

“Oh, most definitely. I feel the message is more than appropriate to the person who will be receiving it.” Patton blinked, then shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time someone designed a “fuck you” bouquet, and he doubted it would be the last. 

“Alright then. I think we can manage all of that. Give me a few minutes to grab some items from the back, and I can have it ready for you in say…ten minutes? Or would you rather arrange for delivery?”

“Delivery isn’t going to be necessary. Ten minutes sounds perfect. I’ll just browse while I’m waiting.” Patton smiled and headed back, grabbing what he needed. He used white hydrangea to help go with the orange of the lily and marigold, the black of the rose, and used the other items to fluff around the bouquet. It was a little odd, but actually kind of pretty in its own way. He carefully wrapped it in tissue paper and plastic, including the little packet of plant food, not that he expected the recipient to keep these very long.

When he returned to the front, the mystery man was browsing the shop, a very calculating look in his eyes. It reminded him a little of the expression on Logan’s face when he was doing inventory, mentally tallying costs. “Sir? You’re all set.”

“Splendid! Oh, it does look deceptively lovely, doesn’t it? How much do I owe you?” Patton named the price, and the man paid with a small smile on his face.

“Well, have a nice day, then! Enjoy your bouquet.”

“Actually, it won’t be going far.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Could you leave this for the owner, please? He’ll know exactly who it’s from.” Patton felt his stomach clench, sickening realization washing over him. 

“Do you know Logan?” The smirk that spread over that man’s face made Patton’s fists clench, and he could feel his temper rising, but he hid it behind a sunny smile.

“Far too well, I’m afraid. You’ve been immensely helpful. How nice to know he’s managed to hire competent staff for a change. If I were you, I’d start looking elsewhere for employment. I’ve heard he won’t be here much longer.” Patton ground his teeth, but didn’t reply, keeping his face pleasantly neutral.

“Have a lovely day…” a glance at his name tag “…Patton.” With that, the man swept out of the shop, dumping his nearly full coffee in the trash on his way out. Patton glared at the bouquet sitting on the counter top, breathing slowly and deeply as he tried to reign his anger in. 

“Hey Patton, do you have the…woah! Who is THAT for?!” Shiroya’s startled exclamation spurred him into action. He harshly grabbed it, throwing it in the garbage.

“No one. And don’t you dare say a word about this to Logan. It would only upset him.” Understanding dawned in the other man’s eyes, and Patton was gratified by the fury that quickly followed.

“Oh, that prick. That utter, utter prick! And of course you wouldn’t know him because you never met him before.” Patton grabbed the trash bag with the offending flowers in it and tied it off, his movements jerky and clumsy. He was such an idiot! But Logan didn’t need to know. He never needed to know, as far as Patton was concerned. It would only upset him, and Patton would do anything to protect his beautiful boyfriend from that slimy piece of garbage.

“I’m taking this out to the dumpster where it belongs.”

“Pat? It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known.” Patton felt something tight and miserable unwind within himself. Guilt.

“…I know, Shir. Doesn’t stop me from feeling like I should have.” Shiroya sighed, glaring at the door once more.

“Maybe he’ll trip into traffic and die. You never know!” That actually made Patton’s lips twitch upwards a little.

“We can only hope.” With that, he headed out back, carrying his bag of shame. If that was Jason Bryce, then he definitely needed that talk with Logan. Tonight.

__________________________

Logan sighed a little, happy to be home. The Garden Club meeting had run long, and he was mentally exhausted. Cecille DeVille had been relentless tonight, cornering him to ask him a million questions. The woman was a gossip fiend! He knew she was only sniffing around to try and get information on his ex, and how he felt about Jason being back, but he wasn’t an easy mark. Then there had been the drama with Virgil, who still wasn’t talking to him. Roman had assured him that no bail money would be required today, as thankfully Jason had breezed in and out again before Virgil could get there.

Patton would be over any minute, so he loosened his tie and took his suit jacket off. Patton had texted him that Thomas was happily sleeping over at Roman’s tonight, so it would just be the two of them. His heart leaped in his chest at the thought, but he also felt that same stab of fear. He knew they’d been dating for months now, and the furthest they’d gone was a few heated makeout sessions. He was sure Patton wanted more, and deep down he did as well but…he didn’t want this relationship to end yet. And he was quite certain, based on past performance, that Patton would absolutely leave him if he tried anything more than what they’d done. Or, at the very least, he would be extremely disappointed.

“Lo? Baby, are you home?” Patton’s cheerful voice broke him out of his negative thoughts, and Logan quickly walked to the foyer to greet him. Patton pulled him into a kiss, soft and warm, and Logan felt all of his previous doubts melt away under the force of his obvious affection.

“Mmm. I missed you today. How was Garden Club?”

“A nightmare, as per usual, but my duty is complete for another month. How was your day?” Something flickered in Patton’s eyes, there and gone before Logan could place it, but the bright smile he got in return eased his suspicions.

“It was good, not as good as when you’re there, though.”

“It was only for a few hours, Patton.” Logan smiled, turning and walking back towards the kitchen. Patton followed closely behind.

“Is it so wrong that I like spending time with you?”

“Of course not, dearest. I enjoy spending time with you as well.”

“Lo…can I ask you something?” There was something serious in his tone, and Logan immediately stopped and gave him his full attention.

“Of course. You can ask me anything.”

“I know that we’ve been taking it slow, and it’s great! I’m not complaining or pressuring you here, and I want you to understand that. I’d just like to understand why. Are you…asexual? Are there limits I’m overstepping?” Oh. Oh dear. He hadn’t considered that Patton might think this way, although he could certainly understand why he did.

“No, Patton. I’m not asexual. I’m homosexual, and I can assure you that you have not overstepped a single boundary. I appreciate your patience with me very much.” Now Patton frowned, confusion on his face.

“Then why…?” Logan sighed. Well, apparently, they were having this discussion. He supposed it couldn’t be helped.

“It isn’t that I don’t want you, Patton. I can assure you, I definitely do. But…in my previous relationship, I had many issues in that particular area. I was informed it was my own lack that caused these problems, and that I was…frigid…unresponsive. I have only been hesitant because I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Logan. Please look at me.” It was said softly, but with an underlying thread of steel. Logan glanced up, his hazel eyes meeting blazing blue.

“You are many things, but frigid is not one of them. I would bet all of the money in my pockets that any issues you had were due to the other person, not you. But even if that weren’t the case, do you seriously think that would ever make me care any less for you? I want to be with you, in whatever capacity you’ll let me. I want to show you how much I care about you. Will you let me, tonight?” 

Logan stared, his mouth dry. When he slowly nodded, Patton stepped closer, one hand reaching out to wrap around his neck, tugging him down. The kiss Patton gave him started as something soft, almost sweet. Logan sighed, relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. Then there was a subtle shift, an increase in pressure, and the kiss went from soft to blazing hot. Logan felt his pulse skyrocket, his mind going completely blank as he sank into the warm heat of Patton’s mouth. 

Patton fisted his hands in Logan’s hair, swallowing his little whimpers and pulling him closer. Frigid?! Unresponsive?! That was the biggest load of bullshit he’d ever heard in his life. One more reason to hate that smarmy bastard. Patton growled, trailing his lips down Logan’s neck. God, he wanted to suck marks here, to claim and take until Logan couldn’t remember any other hands but his, but he knew that wasn’t what Logan needed right now, so he settled for a light scrape of his teeth, enjoying the shudder that went through the other man’s body. 

“We should move this to a more comfortable location, don’t you think?” Patton murmured against the skin of his neck, gently pulling the tie loose and opening a few buttons to give him more skin to work with. Logan made a beautiful sound, arching his back, and Patton forced himself to pull away. God, just look at him! His hair mussed, lips swollen and red, eyes dazed and warm. “Unless you’d rather I hoist you up on the counter?”

“Nnngh…” Logan cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I mean, no. I…the living room? I don’t think I’m ready for…” He trailed off, his cheeks flushing. Patton held his hands, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to go that far. If you’re ever uncomfortable and want me to stop, just say so. I’ll never push for more than you’re willing to give.” Logan smiled, feeling some tension leave his body. They slowly made their way to the living room, and Patton smiled as he encouraged Logan to sit on the couch. He deftly removed the tie, then leaned in for another heated kiss, loving the way Logan responded to him, the little sounds he made. He straddled Logan’s lap, involuntarily smiling as he felt Logan’s arousal hard and hot underneath him. He nibbled down Logan’s neck before gently rolling his hips. The moan Logan released was gorgeous, and watching those hazel eyes roll back in pleasure was something he’d cherish for the rest of his life. He grinned and rolled his hips again, pressing a little harder this time. Logan fisted his hands in the material of his shirt, releasing a loud cry.

“God, Logan, you’re gorgeous. I could watch you for hours. Maybe I will someday, but right now, you were saying you worried you’d disappoint me and I” a soft nip “really feel” a scrape of his teeth “like you could never manage that.” 

Logan reared up suddenly, and Patton found himself getting lost in a frantic kiss, moaning loudly at the feel of Logan bucking his hips up. Holy shit, he hadn’t been this close to coming in his pants since he was a teenager! He broke the kiss, panting, and Logan trailed his lips down his neck, nipping here and there as he went.

“Want to make you feel good, too, Pat. Please!” Logan tugged at his shirt, and Patton whipped it off, tossing it carelessly behind him. He finished unbuttoning Logan’s shirt, slowly easing it off his shoulders.

“Is this okay? Do you want to stop?”

“God no!” Patton chuckled and slid off his lap, slowly kneeling on the floor between Logan’s legs. Logan’s eyes widened, clearly understanding his intention.

“Is this alright, Lo? I want to take care of you, baby. Will you let me?” Logan gulped and shuddered, feeling lightheaded at the implication.

“Y..yes…Pat are you…are you sure…?” Patton unbuckled his belt and slowly slid the zipper of his pants down, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

“Oh yes. Very sure.” When one of his hands reached in his boxers, Logan’s eyes slammed shut and his head flew back. Oh god, if just Patton’s hand felt this amazing, the rest of this was going to be embarrassingly quick! He felt a puff of warm air on his cock, and looked down to see Patton slowly kiss up his length, swirling his tongue around the head. Those blue eyes met his shocked gaze, and then he winked and swallowed Logan down to the hilt.

“HOLY FUCK!” Patton’s hands shot out, holding his hips down as he involuntarily bucked. Patton pulled back a bit, moaning slightly, then deep throated him again. On some level, Logan knew he should be embarrassed by the sounds pouring out of his mouth, but he couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. All he could do was feel. Patton increased his efforts, bobbing his head and guiding Logan’s hips as he pushed him higher and higher. He looked down, saw Patton’s lips stretched around his cock, his eyes watering slightly as he let Logan fuck his throat, his blue eyes blazing with lust. And oh, god, that was it, he was gone. His release slammed into him, and he moaned Patton’s name, feeling an answering moan vibrate around him. 

Patton slowly released him, sitting back on his heels and grinning as he swallowed. Logan felt his cock twitch in appreciation, and wished for a moment he was a teenager with those levels of stamina again. “Perfect. So perfect, Lo.” Logan reached his arms out, and Patton came up on the couch, thinking he needed cuddles, but Logan swiftly pulled at his pants, unzipping them and slipping a cool hand inside. 

“Ah, Lo!!!” Patton cried out, bucking his hips. Watching Logan come undone like that had nearly made him come untouched in his pants, and he was achingly hard.  
“Please, Pat…want to make you feel good...so gorgeous…” Logan panted softly, and Patton’s world narrowed to the warm slide of his hand, and those hazel eyes intently watching him, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. 

When Logan pulled back, then leaned down, licking a curious stripe up his cock, Patton thought he might have a stroke, but what a way to go! He slid to his knees on the floor, glancing up at him for permission. When Patton nodded, gently stroking one cheek with his hand, Logan leaned down and slowly licked, swirling his tongue around the head as Patton had done. When he started to gently suck him, one hand still working what he couldn’t fit into this mouth, Patton felt his release coming quickly.

“Lo, baby, I’m gonna cum.” He panted out the warning, gently pushing Logan’s hair back. He merely doubled his efforts, blazing hazel eyes peering up at him, and Patton shouted his name hoarsely, watching intently as Logan swallowed, humming around him. When he pulled back, Patton immediately pulled him up into his arms, snuggling him against his chest.

“Was that…satisfactory, then?” Logan’s soft, hesitant voice broke through his pleasant haze, and Patton smiled.

“A hell of a lot better than satisfactory, Lo. You’re incredible!”

“I…I’m glad.” It was said in a hushed tone, and Patton used two fingers under his chin to tilt his face up. 

“Logan, you are definitely not frigid. Or unresponsive. Or whatever the fuck he told you. You’re incredible, and sexy and I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you. I hope that’s alright with you?” At Logan’s happy nod, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“That’s perfect.” Logan sighed, feeling for the first time that maybe this could actually be okay.


	13. Theater and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Virgil pulled into the theater parking lot and slowly wandered inside. The only times he’d ever been here before were when Logan dragged him to Roman’s shows in the past. He was supposed to be meeting Roman to go on another date, but he was a bit early and he couldn’t resist the urge to snoop around. He’d never been able to wander in the non-public areas before, but he figured since he was dating the boss, he got a free pass. As he wandered up the main aisle towards the stage, he saw Roman talking on his cell phone. His eyes lit up when he spotted Virgil, and he gestured him closer while mouthing “I’m sorry, be right there”. 

Virgil didn’t want to interrupt what appeared to be an important phone call, so he curiously wandered the stage, watching all of the staff buzzing around like bees. There were sets being constructed, several people working in the wings. He could see a few musicians clearly on a break in the wings. As he stood off to the side, trying to stay out of everybody’s way, one of the stagehands approached him. The guy was tall and thin, with sandy blonde hair and a charming smile.

“Hey there, are you lost?”

“Nope, just waiting for someone.”

“Oh, now, that’s a shame. I was really hoping I could show you around, gorgeous.” Virgil blinked, an amused smirk slowly crossing his face. This kid was hitting on him? How…adorably stupid.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a shame, per sae…” Virgil’s smirk deepened as the guy’s eyes widened and he leaned closer, angling towards him.

“No…?”

“Nope. In fact, I’m pretty sure you know the guy I’m waiting for. Roman Sanders?” The guy was definitely flirting. Virgil watched Roman finally hang up and start walking over, saw his face cloud over as he took in this stranger’s posture, his obvious attempt at flirtation. 

“Oh…how do you know Roman?” Virgil’s smirk widened into a full-on grin. Roman was now storming over, and he waited until Roman was close enough to hear before replying.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Roman’s eyes widened slightly, then his smile burst forth like the sun. He gleefully slid in next to him, hooking an arm around Virgil’s waist.  
“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, darling. Did you miss me?” Without waiting for a reply, he leaned in a placed a warm, familiar kiss on Virgil’s lips. The look on this guy’s face was absolutely priceless, and if Virgil were just slightly more of an asshole he’d have taken a picture to cackle at later.

“Mmm. It’s okay, this guy was keeping me company.” Virgil leaned in and kissed Roman again, a little deeper this time, and Roman allowed it with a pleased hum. When the broke apart, Roman looked at the flirty guy, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but standing there under Roman’s laser-focused scrutiny.

“David, isn’t there a job you should be doing? I’m quite certain I can find you a task if you don’t have one.” Roman’s voice was silky smooth, his voice pleasant, but there was something in his eyes that made David want to run as far and as fast as possible.

“No, sir, I was just heading over to see if Marcy needed anything. It was nice meeting you!” Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, David immediately fled backstage to put as much space as possible between his boss, his boss’s smoking hot boyfriend, and himself. 

Roman’s heart was fluttering in his chest. Virgil’s voice echoed in his head. _He’s my boyfriend_. He had honestly doubted he’d ever get Virgil to this point, so to hear him publicly acknowledge their relationship? God…he had to kiss him. Right now…but not here. There were too many staff, and he had a feeling restraint was going to be a problem for him after hearing that. He grabbed Virgil’s hand and gently lead him off the stage and down a corridor. Virgil allowed himself to be pulled along, curious as to where they were going. Roman grinned, glancing down at their linked hands as he increased his pace. He needed to get Virgil in a private place, right now. 

Virgil had no idea where Roman was taking him. It definitely wasn’t the exit, that’s for sure. Roman opened a door, and ushered Virgil inside. As soon as they entered the room, Virgil realized this must be Roman’s office. A large desk sat at the back, a soft looking couch against one wall, there were no windows, but it seemed nice enough. He turned back and saw his boyfriend staring at him with intensely heated eyes.

As soon as the door shut, Virgil found himself spun and pinned to the door. Roman kissed him deeply, possessively. Virgil’s mind short circuited a bit under the onslaught, and a surprised moan rumbled from his chest. When they parted, Virgil shook his head to clear it, then glared up at Roman.

“If you’re jealous because of that—”

“I’m not.” Well. That stopped Virgil dead in his tracks. If Roman wasn’t jealous, then why the sudden about face on the physical stuff? He’d been playing hard to get since they started this whole thing.

“Then why…?” Roman kissed him again, his hands sliding down to grip Virgil’s hips and easily lifting him up. Virgil instinctively wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist, surprised at how heated this was getting, but definitely not complaining.

“That was the first time you ever called me your boyfriend. I’m not jealous, darling. You would never cheat, and I trust you…but I really…” a kiss to his neck “REALLY” a playful nip “enjoyed hearing you say that.” Virgil tilted his head to the side to give him better access, a smile crossing his face.

“Is that so? How much did you enjoy it?” Roman leaned back and stared at him, chuckling.

“I would think it’s fairly obvious, Virge.” Virgil hummed as if in deep thought, one hand gently drifting down behind him. Did this door…yup, there was a lock! He smirked as he slammed it home, tightening his grip on Roman, who suddenly gulped as he realized exactly what position he’d managed to get himself into. Oh…oh no. This was…he hadn’t thought this through.

“Well then, I’ll have to call you my boyfriend more often, won’t I?” Oh shit…sultry Virgil purring in his ear, wrapped around him, pressing little nibbling kisses down his neck. He was doomed. Valiantly, he tried to resist.

“We…really shouldn’t do this here…”

“You’re the one who brought us here, Princey.”

“I just wanted to kiss you properly, and in front of my staff is no place to do that. We…oh god…we should get going! Don’t want to miss our date…” His voice trailed off into a soft moan when Virgil moved his shirt collar to the side and bit down where his neck met his shoulder, and his whole body shuddered. 

“Roman?”

“Hmmm?”

“Forget the date. We can do that whenever. But I’ve been dying to fuck you for three years and I think that goddamned self-control of yours might actually be wavering for a change.” In between words, Virgil sinuously rolled his hips, grinding their obvious erections together with a friction that felt so intense it bordered on painful. Roman’s hips bucked involuntarily, and he grasped desperately at the last fraying strands of his own restraint. He needed to calm down, he needed…needed…

“Ah ah ah, none of that, Ro. You’ve been holding back for months now, and I’m sick of waiting. Don’t you think it would feel good? Hmm? That couch looks so comfortable. I’ll bet you could fuck me senseless, right here and now. I’m not the type to be quiet, either. Everyone will know. They’ll all know I’m yours…and you’re mine.” That was it, his control snapped. He ground against Virgil, fiercely kissing him and swallowing down his moans as the other man wound his fingers into his hair. Virgil greedily devoured Roman’s mouth, the relief at finally, FINALLY getting him to crack flooding him. God, he had been starting to think he’d never get the gorgeous bastard to give in! Now maybe he had a shot at keeping him, because this? This was a thing Virgil was amazing at, and he damn well knew it.

“Mmm…couch! Now!” Virgil panted, pulling on Roman’s hair to yank his mouth away from the lovely bruise he was sucking on his neck. Roman quickly carried them over, depositing Virgil on the couch and straddling his waist. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous!” Roman growled, placing another searing kiss on Virgil’s lips. 

“Fuck, Ro!!! Was starting to think you weren’t interested…AH!” Virgil broke off with a moan as Roman ground against him. 

“Does it feel like I’m not interested?” Virgil smirked at that, yanking Roman’s shirt up and off, then trailing his hands down his chest. 

“Oh, I know you are, baby. Serious talk time, when’s the last time you had something larger than your fingers up your ass?” Roman’s eyes flew wide, and he stared as his face slowly reddened.

“Ummm…awhile…”

“Hmm, that’s what I thought. Looks like it’s your lucky day, babe. You get to fuck me this time.”

“Why—”

“Because I only have a travel pack of lube and that’s not going to be enough to prep you well enough.” With that, Virgil flipped them so Roman was spread on the couch with Virgil looming over top of him. Roman felt a flash of real jealousy, and it must have shown on his face because Virgil grinned as he pulled the sachet of lube out of his pocket.

“Baby, I will show you my toy collection another time, might even give you a demonstration, but I haven’t been with another PERSON since that night. Feel better?” Roman’s breath caught, his mind conjuring up a dozen beautiful images, each more interesting than the last. 

“God yes. Give me that, and get naked, now!” Roman snatched the lube out of Virgil’s hand, and quickly shoved his hoodie off his shoulders. Virgil laughed at that, shrugging his hoodie off, then reaching down and pulling his shirt off as well. 

“For someone that’s been putting the brakes on this for literally months, you sure are in a hurry now.” Roman rolled his eyes and kissed him until they were both panting, and Virgil’s smirk was nowhere to be found. He kissed his way across to Virgil’s ear, gently biting on the earlobe.

“I’m sorry, am I moving too quickly for you, darling?” He breathed it into Virgil’s ear, relishing the way he shuddered. 

“Not fucking fast enough!” Virgil growled, pawing at Roman’s pants in an effort to move things along. Now it was Roman’s turn to laugh, but it was quickly choked off with a moan when Virgil slid a hand into his boxers and ran his cool fingers up his length. Roman threw his head back, a cry of pleasure quickly swallowed by Virgil’s mouth. He stilled his hand and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Roman’s and gritting his teeth as he struggled for control. 

“God fucking damn it, Ro, you sound incredible. I swear to god, next time I’m taking you apart. Strip already!” Roman scrabbled at his remaining clothes, quickly shoving them aside as Virgil did the same. When Virgil straddled his waist again, gloriously naked, Roman let his eyes slide over him. He was perfect, all lean muscles and pale skin. He wanted to devour him, inch by inch, but he knew this couldn’t last forever and would regrettably have to be rather quick. He was brought back to the present by Virgil grinding their cocks together in a smooth, rocking slide that had him seeing stars.

“Are you going to prep me, or should I do it myself?”

“Awfully bossy for someone who wants my dick up his ass.”

“If you’d hurry up and fucking DO IT, then maybe I wouldn’t have to be!” Virgil hissed, his eyes blazing hot. Roman tore open the packet, warming it between his fingers before reaching behind them to circle Virgil’s entrance. He started with one finger, which Virgil took very easily. He made a beautiful sound, rolling his hips in time with the pace Roman had started. 

“More, Princey! I won’t break.” Just for that, Roman went for three, nearly awed when Virgil moaned rather than winced. He crooked his fingers and grinned when Virgil arched his back, crying out loudly in pleasure. He quickly adjusted his angle, pressing against that spot again and again as he stretched him.

“Fuck, Ro, I’m ready!”

“A little more, baby.” Virgil shoved his hand away, positioning himself over Roman’s leaking cock, and swiftly lowering himself down. Roman gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, a hoarse cry ripped from his throat as he was abruptly engulfed in warm, tight heat. 

“No, Princey. NOW.” Virgil panted, a triumphant smile on his face. 

“You are incorrigible! I ought to punish you for that.” Roman held him in place, watching Virgil whine and writhe, trying to move. 

“Roman, I swear to fucking god, you can do whatever you want to me later. Take hours, take days, whatever you need, I don’t care. But it’s been three years, so just fuck me already! I want to claim me, make me feel you.” As he spoke, Virgil raked his hands down Roman’s chest, leaving a trail of red marks that stung, biting down at his throat and sucking a dark mark there.

“Holy shit, Virgil!” Roman immediately pulled back, then slammed back in, starting a brutal pace. Virgil moaned in relief, rolling his hips and bouncing with the rhythm. Roman leaned up, kissing and biting here and there along Virgil’s neck as he pounded into him. He subtly shifted his hips, looking for the right angle to…THERE! Virgil’s back bowed, and he had to kiss him deeply to swallow the scream he would have released. Roman relentlessly focused on that spot, listening to the gorgeous sounds Virgil made.

“Ah, oh god, fuck, Roman! More, please!” Roman growled and pulled out, grinning at Virgil’s whine of protest, before shoving him down on the couch, shoving his knees up and sliding back into him. In this position, not only could he see Virgil’s face, but he could fuck him as hard as he seemed to need. He hissed as Virgil’s nails dug into his back, nearly hard enough to break skin.

“Baby, Virgil, ‘m close…” he panted, silently regretting his three years of celibacy, but Virgil only made incoherent sounds of pleasure, nearly sobbing. Roman reached down, gently pumping his length in time with his thrusts. Everything about Virgil’s orgasm was beautiful. The way he cried out Roman’s name, high and needy, the way his whole body tensed, making him that much tighter, the sight of his come splashing nearly to his neck while his brown eyes went wide and unfocused. 

Virgil vaguely heard Roman moan his name over the ringing in his ears, felt him pulsing inside of him. God almighty, that was the best orgasm he’d had in…ever, but Princey didn’t need to know that. He hummed in pleasure, pulling Roman closer. They were both sticky, and Virgil knew they needed to get cleaned up, but he couldn’t be bothered to care right now.

“…I cannot believe we just did that…in my office…” Roman muttered, and Virgil chuckled a little.

“Stick with me, gorgeous. It won’t be the last.”

“Oh god…”

“If you think I’m not blowing you in that office chair, you’re crazy.”

“You’re going to get us arrested for public indecency, aren’t you?”

“Now, THERE’S a thought…”

Curled up in his lover’s arms, still joined together on the couch he’d used for naps and migraines (and he’d never be able to look at it again without remembering this), Roman threw his head back and laughed. He would never get enough of Virgil Mason, so long as he lived.   
______________________________

Logan straightened his black bow tie, checking his reflection one last time before heading downstairs. He had a feeling this outfit was going to be a new Patton favorite. It had been years since he’d thrown a holiday party, but this year he was finally feeling up to it again. As a result, the attrition rate on his guest list had been quite low. His house was going to be packed tonight.

He quickly walked through the downstairs, checking details and second-guessing himself as the caterers and staff bustled about. Space wasn’t a problem, he assured himself as he checked the positioning of tables, lamps and candles. The lower level, with its hive of smaller rooms with fires burning in the fireplaces was warm and cozy. He liked throwing open the rooms this way, knowing people would wander from here to there, admiring the home he’d worked so hard on. 

It was a clear night, so they could spill out onto the porch and terraces. There were heaters set up if it got too chilly, and more tables, more seating, with festive lights in the trees and luminaries along the pathways. Logan slowly made his way outside, narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the servers, and took a look at his home from the outside.

Yes, he liked the lights in the trees. It gave a soft glow, a warm atmosphere. And the decorated Christmas trees that flanked the front door were a nice touch. He also quite liked the poinsettias in red and white that he’d scattered around, and the various evergreens, sprigs of holly, and the obligatory mistletoe above the one inner door. He’d asked Roman for help with the decorating, as he had a natural flair for it, and he hadn’t disappointed. 

As if on cue, Roman walked through the front door, two champagne flutes in hand. He grinned at Logan and walked down to him, looking dashing in his tuxedo. 

“Well, don’t we look fabulous? Can I interest you in a glass to kick off your evening?” Logan chuckled and took one.

“You certainly can, although I should be inside helping with the madness.”

“Under control.” Roman tapped his glass to his. “Another twenty minutes and it’ll be perfect. You really have nothing to worry about. It’s going to be a wonderful party, Lo.”

“You really can read me, can’t you?” Logan sipped the champagne, enjoying the gentle fizz and subtle sweetness. Roman arched a brow at him.

“Consequence of being friends as long as we have.” Logan hummed in agreement, looking out over his garden.

“The last time I had a gathering this big, I buried my mother and found my boyfriend of two years nibbling on one of the guests like one of the hor d'oeuvres. A singularly mortifying moment in my life.”

“Hell with that. You handled it, didn’t you? I still don’t know how you managed to step back out, leave them there, and wait until everyone left before you kicked the bastard out on his ass.” Roman’s voice heated up on the rant, his fury for his friend lighting little fires. “You’ve got balls of steel, Logan. And I mean that in the best possible way.”

“It was self-serving, not courageous or ballsy.” Logan shrugged uncomfortably, looking away. “Causing a scene with a house full of guests would have been even more humiliating.”

“If I had been in your shoes, I’d have scratched them both blind then chased them out of the house with the nearest weapon I could find!” Roman looked absolutely incensed, and Logan grinned a little as he took another sip.

“That certainly would have been satisfying, and damn if I’m not sorry I didn’t think of a weapon after the guests had gone. Well, enough about him. We won’t let him spoil this evening.”

He polished off the glass of champagne, then turned to Roman with the determined look of a man preparing for battle. “Let’s get the rest of the candles lit and put some music on. I’m ready for a party.”

___________________________

When Logan said he was throwing a party, he really wasn’t kidding! Patton thought he could see the lights from a mile away. He didn’t think this many people even lived in their town, but he had to admit it was stunning. As he walked into the house, a wide-eyed Thomas his arms, he could also admit that more than just the house was gorgeous. 

Logan was wearing a tailored black tux, and looking very GQ rather than his usual scholarly. He was equally fond of both, but this look was…yeah, he was definitely weak for this one. Patton started to wind his way through the room, and broke his stride when Logan’s gaze skimmed over, then locked on his face. 

He felt a little bump under his heart, and a quickening of his pulse as Logan’s face broke into a delighted smile. He just hones in, Patton thought. Those eyes just zeroed right in so he felt –anyone would feel – that he was the only person in the room. Not an easy feat in a room jammed with people and noise.

“DOCTOR PLANT!!!” Thomas yelled gleefully, holding both arms out for a hug, which Logan happily gave, taking Thomas into his own arms. 

“Hello, again, Thomas! I’m so glad you and your Dad could make it.” Thomas looked around again, taking in all of the lights and decorations.

“Val, Barbara, and Shiroya are running herd on the kids in the back room. I believe there are presents and games. Would you like to join them, or would you rather stay out here with us?” 

“I want to go play with the other kids, it looks boring out here!” Logan laughed as Patton winced.

“It is a bit, and I’d be back there playing too if I could. Come on, I’ll show you the way.” The made their way through the party, various people stopping Logan along the way for small talk. Each time, he proudly introduced Patton as his boyfriend, and Patton’s cheeks were a rosy shade by the time they got to the back rooms were several kids Thomas’s age were playing and laughing. Val looked gorgeous in a red dress that shimmered, and she was beaming from ear to ear while a little girl carefully brushed her hair. 

“Hey there, Pat! And if it isn’t my favorite nephew!”

“I’m your only nephew, Aunt Val.”

“Just one more reason to love you, sunshine!” Val grinned and ruffled his hair, and Thomas quickly set it back to rights, straightening his tiny bow tie for good measure. He looked adorable in his little suit. Patton gave Val a quick hug, smiling at her.

“You look gorgeous, sis! You’re not going to be back here all night, are you?”

“You clean up pretty good yourself, Pat. And no, I’m just taking a minute away from the adult responsibilities to hang out in the fun room.” 

“You going to be okay in here, champ?” Patton knelt down so he was eye level with Thomas. His son beamed, nodding happily.

“Yeah! I see Joan over there, that’s my best friend at school. See ya, Dad! Bye, Doctor Plant!” With that, Thomas gave each of them a hug, then quickly made his way to another child his age in an orange beanie. Patton blew out a breath, standing and looping an arm around Logan’s waist.

“Well, that wasn’t nearly as painful as I thought it would be. Seems you keep good company, Lo.”

“I do try. Come on, you really need to see what Roman has managed to do. He did an amazing job with the decorations.”

“He really outdid himself! This house is so gorgeous. And, by the way, so are you.” Logan smiled, accepting the soft kiss from his boyfriend and feeling his heart flutter wildly in his chest. He didn’t know if he could truly define love, but…he was beginning to think that being with Patton was a good starting point, because no one in his entire life had ever made him feel this way.

“I could say the same, dearest.” Logan raked his eyes over Patton, taking in his dark gray suit that was perfectly fitted, the crisp white shirt with subtle red pinstripes, and the festive red tie. For the first time in his adult life, he understood exactly what the appeal of a man in a suit was. 

“Am I to assume, from all the vigorous eye-fucking happening right now, that this is the infamous Patton?” Virgil’s sardonic voice interrupted Logan’s train of thought, and he offered a half-hearted glared.

“Indeed it is. Virgil, this is Patton Sanders. Patton, please meet Virgil Mason, my best friend and Roman’s boyfriend.” Patton smiled and held out a hand, which Virgil tentatively shook.

“So nice to meet you, Virgil. Between Logan and Roman, I feel like I already know you!”

“Huh…likewise, I guess. Is Thomas with you tonight?”

“Of course! He’s in the back playing with the other kids.” Virgil made a humming noise of acknowledgement, sipping from his glass of champagne and surveying the crowd. Just then, Roman made his way through the crowd, his face lighting up as his eyes landed on Virgil. 

“There you are, darling! I’ve been looking for you.” Roman immediately grabbed one of Virgil’s hands, brushing a soft kiss over the knuckles. Virgil glared, but allowed the gesture, giving Roman’s hand a soft squeeze.

“You did a fantastic job, Roman! The house looks wonderful.” Roman beamed at Patton’s praise, puffing up a little more.

“Oh god, please stop complimenting him. His head’s so big he can hardly fit through the door as it is.”

“No, DO compliment me! I worked myself to the bone here!”

“You literally worked for two hours, Roman.” Logan’s dry statement had Patton hiding a laugh behind a cough. 

“I’m not letting you rain on my parade, Professor Strange!” As Roman was speaking, another party goer bumped into him, and the push knocked him into Virgil, causing Virgil’s champagne to splash a little onto Logan’s front. 

“Oh shit, Lo, I’m sorry!” Logan waved Virgil’s concern aside with one hand, already smiling.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plenty of shirts upstairs. I’ll just head up and change. Be right back.” Logan quickly wound his way through the various guests, making his way up the stairs and ducking under the rope that cordoned it off. 

He quickly changed his shirt, unable to shake the slight feeling of uneasiness. Logically, he knew he had nothing to worry about. This was not that night. Jason Bryce was nowhere to be found, and Patton would never behave as Jason had. Logan trusted Patton immensely. He thought back to the last time they’d been together, and his cheeks heated at the memory. He had no doubts that Patton wanted him, and no one else. Not anymore. He shook himself quickly, checking his appearance in the mirror before heading back downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced up and froze, shocked. 

Jason Bryce stood in his foyer. 

The rage spewed through him, hot and horrid, and had a vision of himself flashing through his brain. Of leaping down the stairs, spitting out all the bitter insult and fury as he beat him senseless, and threw him out the door. For an instant, the vision was so sharp, so clear, that the reality around him faded away. He heard nothing but the blood pounding in his ears. Underneath the rage, was a sick slide of fear. Thomas…Thomas was here. The thought of Jason being anywhere near the child made Logan feel physically ill. 

Jason beamed up at him as he helped a woman he knew far too well from the Garden Club with her wrap. Logan clutched the banister until control clamped down over temper and he was reasonably sure his hand wouldn’t bunch into a fist and fly out.

He took the last step. “Dafne,” he said.

“Oh, Logan!” Daffodil DeVille (Dafne for short) giggled, leaning up to kiss both of his cheeks in a couple of quick pecks. She was young, Logan knew, a silly, harmless, and wealthy young woman who also happened to be Cecille’s only child. Dafne was recently divorced, and if memory served Logan believed she’d just relocated back to the area a few months ago. “Your house is just GORGEOUS! I know we’re awfully late, but we got…” she giggled again, and set Logan’s teeth on edge. “It doesn’t matter. I’m so glad you invited me, I’ve been dying to see your home. Where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my date. Logan Williams, this is Jason Bryce.”

“We’ve met.”

“Logan, you look spectacular as always.” Jason leaned over, as if to kiss his cheek. He knew conversations nearby had died off. Knew people were watching, waiting.

He spoke very softly. “Touch me, and I’ll kick your balls right up into your throat.”

“I’m an invited guest in your home.” Jason’s voice was smooth, and lifted enough to reach interested ears. Logan watched him fix an expression of injured shock on his face. “Rudeness does not become you.” 

“I don’t understand.” Hands clasped together, wringing nervously, Dafne looked from one of them to the other. “I don’t understand!”

“I’m sure you don’t, Dafne. Why don’t you and your escort come out front with me a moment?” 

Logan heard the vicious curse behind him and fought valiantly not to wince. He turned, and again kept his voice low. “Virgil. Don’t. Please.”

When he shifted his body to block Virgil’s, his gaze snapped from Jason back to Logan. “I’ve been waiting to kick his ass, Logan, and I’m finally going to do it.”

“No, I’m going to take care of it! Let me take care of it.” Logan gently placed a hand on Virgil’s arm, felt the muscles quivering. “Please.” 

“Two minutes.” He leaned forward, trying to will Virgil to understand. “He wants a scene. We won’t give it to him. He gets nothing from us. Two minutes, Virge.”  
He turned. “Dafne, why don’t we get some air?” He gently took her by the arm, steering her towards the door.

Jason stood his ground. “This is ungracious of you, Logan. You’re embarrassing yourself, and your guests. I’d hoped we could at least be civil.”

“I suppose your hopes are dashed, then.”

Logan saw the change in his face as he glanced behind to where Virgil stood, with Roman and Patton now flanking him. Their facial expressions were far less…civil…than his. Logan drew Dafne outside. Jason was an idiot, he thought, and might have enjoyed a public altercation with Virgil, but he wouldn’t take on several strong, angry men, even for the pleasure of embarrassing him in his own home. He was proved right when Jason walked stiffly out the door behind him. Logan shut it.

“Dafne, this is my ex-boyfriend. The one I found upstairs the night of my mother’s funeral with his hands all over the breasts of a mutual acquaintance.”

“That’s a damn lie! How dare---” Logan’s head whipped around, his eyes fierce and furious.

“You’re free to tell Dafne your side of things when you’re not standing on my doorstep. You’re not welcome here, and you never will be. If you set one foot on my property again, I’ll call the police, and have you arrested for trespassing. And you can bet your lying, cheating ass that I will prosecute. Now you have one minute, and one minute only, to get in your car and get the hell off my land.”

He turned, smiling now into Dafne’s shocked face. “Dafne, you’re certainly welcome to come in, to stay. I’ll arrange for you to be taken home later, if you like.”

“I think I should…I…uh…guess I should go.”

“All right then. I’ll see you at next month’s meeting. Merry Christmas.”

He stepped back, but didn’t open the door. “I believe you’re down to forty seconds before I go inside and make that phone call, Jason.”

“Everyone in there knows what you are now.” Jason shot at him as he pulled Dafne towards his car.

“I’m quite sure they do.” 

He waited until Jason had gunned the engine, until he’d sped off. Only then did he squeeze his eyes shut, put a hand over his sick stomach, and bank back the biting rage and the humiliation. He took two deep breaths, lifted his head high, then walked back into his house.

He smiled brilliantly, holding his hand out for Patton’s, and feeling something inside himself relax, when Patton’s fingers twined with his.

“Well!” Logan said, giving Patton’s hand a squeeze as he looked at their curious faces, noting the cool remoteness of Virgil’s expression. “I could use a drink.”

Virgil turned on his heel and stalked away, and Logan let him go. He was going to be angry with him, and Logan knew better than to chase after his friend when he was in this kind of mood. He’d talk to him tomorrow, after he’d cooled down.

“I should go after him, make sure he doesn’t kill someone. Are you alright, Logan?”

“I don’t have a simple answer for that yet, Roman…” Logan trailed off, then glanced at Patton. Warm blue eyes peered at him, full of affection and concern. “But I think I will be.”

“Good. Take care of him, Pat.” Roman nodded to his brother before turning to chase after his boyfriend. 

“Always.” Patton’s soft affirmation, the gentle squeeze of his hand, added further weight to Logan’s growing hypothesis that he might, in fact, be in love with Patton Sanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We're starting to move into the heart of the story now, so updates may take a little longer. Please be patient with me. This story is my baby, and I want to get it right.


	14. Apologies, Fraud and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Logan waited until he knew Virgil would likely be on his break before hunting him up the next day. He knew Virgil was upset with him, and nobody could hold a grudge longer and hide better than his best friend. Logan glanced around the coffee shop, spying the man in question sitting at his favorite table in the back, sipping some more than likely highly over-caffeinated beverage. Logan quietly slipped into the chair opposite, watching Virgil stiffen.

“Something you needed?” Logan almost winced at the cool, irritated tone of voice. They were so much ALIKE. How many times had he heard that exact tone come out of his own voice when he was irritated?

“I know you’re upset with me, Virgil.”

“There’s no point to me being upset.”

“Yes, there is. You’re angry with the way I handled things last night. Or, more accurately, with how I wouldn’t let you handle them.”

“Your choice.” He jerked a shoulder, looking away. “And I’m not mad at you. Just disappointed is all.” If he had grabbed a knife and stabbed it into Logan’s heart, he’d have felt less pain, less shock.

“Virgil…”

“Did you have to be so fucking polite?! Couldn’t you have given him the ass kicking he deserved right then and there, instead of brushing it off and taking it outside?”

“What good would—”

“I don’t give a FUCK about what good it would do, Lo.” Virgil’s eyes met his, hot temper smoldering in them. “He deserved to have the shit kicked out of him, right then and there. You should have let me stand up for you. But it had to be your way, with me standing there doing NOTHING. After what he put you through. So what is the goddamn point?!”

Logan wanted to turn away, to take a moment to compose himself, but Virgil deserved this. His best friend had earned the right to see his heart flayed open, to see the emotions he so often hid away play openly on his face.

“There is no one in the world who can hurt me quite like you can, Virgil.” That softened Virgil a little, cooled some of his temper.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“No, you’re not. You wouldn’t. That’s how I know how angry you really are. And how I can see where it comes from…maybe I was wrong.” He lifted a hand to run it through his hair, a rare show of frustration. “I don’t know, but it’s the only way I know how to handle things. I had to get him out of the house. I need you to understand that I HAD to get him out, before he smeared it all again. Before he could…just the thought of him being anywhere near Thomas…or Patton…” Virgil sat very still now, watching the helpless emotions crossing his friend’s face. Regret and shame warred for dominance, and it killed him to see Logan look this way.

“I brought him into our lives, Virgil. I did that, and you didn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re to blame, or that you have to handle everything by yourself! For fuck’s sake, if you can’t depend on me to help you, to stand up for you—”

“Oh my god, Virge! Here you are thinking I don’t need you, when nothing could be further from the truth. You’re my best friend, the brother I never had. You and Roman are the only family I have now. I don’t know what the hell I’d do without you.” Logan sighed and looked away, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to fight with you over him. He’s nothing but a bully.”

“And I’m not your kid brother that you need to protect from bullies. It’s my job to protect YOU, whether you want it or not. And whether you fucking need it or not.” Logan let a small smile curve his lips at that.

“Well…I guess you told me.”

“Goddamn right. Logan, if he comes to your door again, you won’t stop me next time.” Virgil held his gaze, his face deadly serious. Logan slowly nodded.

“I know. You should know that I am very grateful to have a friend who would stand beside me when I ask, even though you’d rather stand in front of me and fight the battle for me.” Virgil’s cheeks pinked slightly, and he looked away, sipping his coffee.

“Well. I’m going to head back to the shop and get to work. Try not to stay mad at me too much longer.”

“Probably won’t.” Virgil offered a tentative smile, which Logan returned before walking away.

He felt lighter as he walked out of The Darkest Roast, heading back towards his own shop. They would be okay. He had never considered, truly, how deeply Virgil’s protective instincts ran. He had also never really considered how much he’d managed to hurt Virgil and Roman by bringing Jason Bryce into their lives. God only knew how much it had hurt his mother, and it was one of the few regrets he couldn’t let go of.

He tried to shake it off, because ultimately, he did need to get some work done. After greeting Patton, he quietly made his way to the private greenhouse, intent on doing a few more grafts and some propagation. As we worked, he silently wondered how he had ended up with such good friendships. Valerie, in particular, had surprised him, especially after the party.

The night of the party, after he’d reassured Patton and received a toe-curling kiss goodnight, after he’d seen a sleepy Thomas off, after all of the guests had left, Valerie had stayed behind to help him clean up. Logan had found himself restless, unable to settle. He knew better than to retreat to his room, where he’d pace and rehash and twist himself up with embarrassment.

He made his way to his study, loosening his tie and opening the top two buttons of his shirt. He was in the mood to brood, so he supposed it was better for him to do it here. There wasn’t much left to do at this point, and Valerie had seen him head this way. Logan glared moodily at his desk, flopping into his office chair. He shouldn’t let it bother him, he knew that, but ultimately Jason had accomplished exactly what he wanted. Jason had upset him. But how long was he supposed to pay for one stupid, reckless mistake?! He tilted his head back, ready to settle in for a long round of self-recrimination when a soft knock sounded on the door.

“Come in?” Valerie poked her head in, a soft smile on her face. She had a plate with what appeared to be chocolates on it.

“Hey there! I don’t know about you, but I could use some chocolate.” Logan arched a brow as she set the plate on the desk, pulling up a chair next to him.

“I would have thought you’d be heading home to get some sleep?”

“Naaa, I always need to decompress after a big party, and these truffles were just sitting there calling my name.” He noted that she’d artfully arranged the truffles, even took the time to put a doily on the plate. “So, it’s beautiful outside tonight. Just a bit of bite to the air, but not too bad yet.”

“Did you practice the small talk? Decide you’d open with the weather before moving on to what actually has you sitting here?” There might have been a time in the past when the aloof tone of Logan’s voice would have sent her scrambling, but those days were a distant memory now.

“Well, I figured the weather is always a good opener for a gardener. I had a whole list of other topics, but I guess I’ll skip those for now.” She grinned at him, selected a truffle and bit into it. “But the chocolate was a no brainer.” Since it was here, Logan couldn’t think of a reason not to partake, so he grabbed one and ate it, letting the smooth confection melt on his tongue.

“Look, Logan…over the last few years, I’ve learned a lot about you. Well, as much as you’d allow, at any rate. And one of the things I know is that despite your generosity and kindness, you’re also a very private man. And I know that I’m stepping into a private area when I say that I’m sorry about what happened tonight. I’m sorry and I’m pissed and I’m just a little bit stunned that some asshole would walk into your home, uninvited and unwelcome, for the express purpose of embarrassing you.” Logan said nothing in reply, just idly eating another truffle, so Val blew out a breath and continued.

“So, if you’re in the mood to eat chocolate and trash the son of a bitch, I’m more than willing to help. If you’d rather handle it in your own way, I can take half of these and head on home. No pressure either way.” Logan silently considered that before finally meeting her eyes.

“You are partially correct. I can be a bit less than forthcoming at times, but it is more that I am lacking in social skills than anything else. When you were in middle school, having your first kiss and attending your first dance, I was being accepted to Oxford. When you were in high school, I was working on my PhD. I didn’t have a normal life, or normal experiences, and while I don’t necessarily regret that, I am also keenly aware that there are a great many things that I missed out on. As a result, I don’t have many people that I would consider friends. Virgil is my best friend, I couldn’t ask for a more loyal friend if I tried. Roman, of course, has always been a good friend. I have always considered you a friend, Valerie, and I am sorry if my reticence ever made you feel otherwise.” Val smiled a little at that, gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I feel the same about you, and I wish you’d let me help you. Even if it’s just to say nasty things about that fucking Jason Bryce and feed you chocolate.”

“Why Valerie, I do believe that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say the word fuck.” Logan’s voice was dry, but his eyes danced with amusement. Val flushed a little, but a mischievous smile stole across her face.

“Yeah, well, I reserve it for special occasions.”

“This is certainly that. He didn’t do it to embarrass me, at least not solely. That’s just a side benefit.”

“Then why…? He couldn’t possibly have thought you’d actually let him in, let him stay?!” Val sounded utterly appalled, and Logan shrugged one shoulder.

“He may have thought my need to maintain my image, my reputation, would give him a pass. And if I had, that would have only helped grease the wheels of whatever moneymaking scheme he has going now.”

“He’s an idiot to have underestimated you like that.”

“He knows enough that he got exactly what he was after tonight. Dafne, the young lady who was on his arm? She’s very wealthy, and very silly. Chances are after tonight she’ll feel some sympathy, maybe even some outrage on his behalf.” There was a bitter undertone to Logan’s words, and he caught himself snagging another truffle just to take a moment and calm himself.

“Then she’s not just silly, she’s fucking stupid.” Logan chuckled at that, shooting Val a fond look.

“Perhaps, but he’s an accomplished liar. I am neither silly nor stupid, but I fell for it.” Val’s hold on his hand tightened slightly, and he offered her a sad smile.

“You loved him, Logan. Love makes us turn a blind eye to a lot of things.”

“That is…very true. I did love him. I was flattered when he approached me. No one that attractive had ever even looked at me before. He was charming, accommodating, intelligent…I suppose he swept me off my feet, in a metaphorical sense. As I said, I didn’t have much in the way of experience with such things.” Val’s eyes widened as the implication set in.

“Logan…was he…?”

“Yes. He was my first, in many respects.” Val said nothing, only inched the plate of truffles closer to him, offering silent endless support without judgement. Logan didn’t feel like eating anymore, but he appreciated her calm quiet, how she allowed him to gather his thoughts and share as much or as little as he wanted.

“At any rate, he wanted to remind me that he exists. He wanted, primarily, for me to be upset and to think about him. Mission accomplished. He has a need for attention, to have any attention, but most decidedly mine, focused on him at all times for better or worse. The greatest punishment I can give him is to ignore him, which I had successfully done since he moved back. Tonight was just a very clever way of shoving himself in my face, in my own home, in front of my guests.”

“Wish I’d gotten there sooner. I was on the other end of the house when I heard the rumblings. But I just don’t see how anyone can get any sort of satisfaction out of being publicly turned away!”

“You don’t know Jason. He’ll use this incident for weeks. He’ll be the center of attention, and he has a smooth way.” Logan dropped Val’s hand, shoving himself out of the chair to pace a little as that restlessness clawed at him. There was a part of him, and ugly, nasty part, that wanted to attack, to tear and hurt. He wouldn’t allow that part any sway, especially not now, not with Valerie.

“By the time he’s done, he’ll be the underdog. He was just coming by to apologize, to mend fences and wish me well, since it was the holidays. And what did I do but rebuff him and humiliate his date, an invited guest.” He stopped to reign in a fresh burst of rage. “People will say ‘How cold and hard Logan Williams is, how utterly unfeeling and cruel.’”

“Anyone who says that is an idiot.” That startled a laugh out of Logan, and Val’s face lit up in delight.

“People generally are, which is why I so rarely socialize with them, and why I have so few I would call friends. But I am immensely grateful to have one who would sit and eat truffles with me at this ungodly hour while I feel sorry for myself.” Val’s beaming smile reminded him of Patton, and Logan could easily see how the two were related. He released a long breath, feeling the tension drain out of him.

“Well…oddly enough, I do feel better.”

“It’s the chocolate. Works every time!”

“It wasn’t only the chocolate, Valerie. But I should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, between regular customers and the gossip sniffers that will no doubt come slinking around.” Val bounced up and gave him a fierce hug.

“He didn’t deserve you, Logan. But you know who does? Pat. I’m so glad the two of you are together now!” Logan tentatively returned her hug.

“As am I. He is…more than I deserve.”

“Lies! Lies and slander! He is EXACTLY what you deserve, and don’t you dare go thinking that you’re somehow unworthy of him either. You’re amazing, and I wouldn’t let you near my brother with a ten-foot pole if I thought otherwise.” Logan had chuckled, helping her towards the door and into her coat as she spoke.

“Duly noted, Valerie. Drive safely getting home.”

“I’ll text you when I get there.”

Logan shook himself out of his reverie, noting that hours had passed while he’d idly been lost in thought, working on autopilot. Much as he hated to admit it, he really needed to get out of the greenhouse and put in some office time. There was paperwork to be done, bills to be paid, and it wouldn’t get done if he kept hiding himself away out here. Brushing his hands off on his pants, he slowly made his way back towards the front.

“I was wondering when you were going to come out of hiding.” Two hands slid around his waist and he found himself in a gentle hug. He smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat, as it always did when Patton touched him.

“Don’t get used to it, I’m afraid I’m just on my way to hit the office for a few hours. Sadly, the bills won’t pay themselves.” Logan chuckled, turning in Patton’s arms and brushing a light kiss over his lips.

“That’s just cruel, Logan. You know I can’t kiss you properly when I’m on the clock.” Patton’s voice was just a touch rougher, in that low pitch that brought instant heat to Logan’s face. He had never been one for teasing or playfulness before, but Patton seemed to bring that side of him out. There was something about the way Patton looked at him that made him feel…desirable. Wanted. It was unfamiliar, but also addictive. He wasn’t used to feeling desire, or wanting to inspire it in someone else.

“That’s unfortunate. I guess you’ll have to see me on your lunch break, then.” Logan grinned as Patton’s eyes darkened, his gaze dropping from Logan’s eyes to his lips. He really shouldn’t enjoy teasing his boyfriend as much as he does.

“I’d say it’s a fair bet I’ll hunt you up later.”

“Good. Now you need to get back to work, and so do I.” Patton seemed to shake himself, his usual sunny smile returning as he physically stepped back to remove himself from temptation.

“You got it, boss.”

Logan was still smiling when he walked into his office, closing the door and going through the stack of mail. Since he believed in getting bad news out of the way first, he started opening bills. Gas, electric, phone, credit card…he frowned when he saw an envelope from a credit card company he didn’t recognize. He almost tossed it, thinking it was just another solicitation, but out of curiosity he opened it.

Logan’s eyes widened as he took in the charges and the total. Over ten thousand dollars. TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! It was ridiculous, utterly absurd. He didn’t have a card with this company, and he certainly hadn’t racked up ten thousand dollars in charges. Restaurants, electronics, designer clothing stores.

Baffled, he picked up the phone to report the mistake, and spent the better part of an hour winding through the endless yards of red tape. The next call he made was to his lawyer.

Once the wheels were set in motion, he sat back, his stomach roiling. The card had been taken out in his name, with all of his information—address, social security number, even his mother’s maiden name.

Clever, he thought. Very clever. Jason hadn’t used his own name, and he hadn’t accumulated charges at any of his usual haunts. The last charge had been just before the end of the billing cycle, so he had no doubt the card was destroyed by now. Covered all the bases, as per usual. The bastard.

The money wouldn’t have been the main point, Logan knew that. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy the benefits of ten thousand and change. He was quite certain Jason would enjoy the things he’d purchased. But the point would have been the trouble for Logan, the irritation and the reminder that he was still here. And there was little Logan could do about it.

He doubted the charges would ever be traced back to him. Nobody was going to remember a man who breezed in and bought three shirts at an upscale store. It would be Logan’s mess to fix, his time wasted in untangling the knots and paying any legal fees. It was petty, small, and mean, and it suited Jason perfectly. 

He shot off a few quick texts to Virgil, Roman and Patton, asking them to meet him here when they could. After he got confirmations from each, and a time to expect them, he settled in to make payments and update his inventory. The usually mundane task settled him, helped assuage his temper. He worked for hours, loosing himself in the paperwork and the numbers. He was finally brought out of his haze by the sound of voices approaching.

“What do you suppose this is about?” That was definitely Roman. He couldn’t be quiet if his life depended on it.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be here.” He could almost hear Virgil rolling his eyes.

“Hey Roman, Virgil!”

“Hey Patton. Any idea what’s going on?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Logan just asked me to come to the office.” Logan opened the door, peering out at the three who abruptly stopped talking.

“Can you all come in? I have something I need to discuss with you. I’m sorry I had to pull you away from your own responsibilities, and hopefully it won’t take long.” He gestured them in. Roman flopped in one of the chairs while Virgil remained standing, nervously twisting his fingers. Patton casually leaned against Logan’s desk, concern on his face.

“It’s alright, Logan. Something’s wrong. Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

“I’ve already taken steps to deal with it, but it’s likely that some or all of you may be asked questions. As I was going through the bills today, I came across one for a credit card I don’t have and charges I never made. It was applied for and taken out with considerable personal information. The credit card company will follow through, I’m sure. I have no doubt it was taken out by Jason. He had all of that information and it is precisely his style.”

“You don’t have to pay it.” Roman said quickly. “This happened to one of my coworkers in New York, and you don’t have to pay any of it.”

“No, I won’t pay it. It costs me time and energy, and upsets me…which I would wager was his true motive….” Logan trailed off, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you say that again.” Virgil’s voice was soft. “I don’t want to hear you say you’re sorry again, Logan. What about the police?”

“They may very well get involved at some point. But I’ll tell you what my lawyer told me. While the credit card company will investigate, it will be very hard to prove that he was the one who opened the card. He didn’t use his name, and he didn’t charge enough at any given place to raise an eyebrow. Nobody is going to remember that he breezed into Saks and bought a shirt. This is the sort of thing he knows how to do quite well.” He had to move, that restless irritation clawing at him, so he walked to the desk, reaching a hand out to Patton, who swiftly pulled him into a loose embrace.

“The best thing we can do is step back from it, as much as we can, and let it play out. Sooner or later, he’ll do one of three things. He’ll get bored with it, he’ll find someone else to harass, or he’ll go too far and hang himself.”

“I vote for door number three.” Patton murmured, tightening his hold slightly.

“As do I, dearest.” Logan assured him, leaning into the gentle support he offered. “I…I had to call you all here because I want you to be on your guard. He may very well choose to amuse himself by doing something similar to one or all of you.”

At the thought of it, the tension in his shoulders increased until his muscles felt like steel rods under his skin. “And Patton, you and I need to be particularly vigilant regarding charges to the business.”

“Don’t worry, Logan. He won’t get anything by us. I’m so sorry you have to deal with this. Is there anything I—anything any of us can do?” Patton’s voice was warm, his eyes still gentle and Logan took comfort in that.

“I’ll let you know. Alright, I have to get back to work now.”

“You haven’t eaten anything today, Lo. Why don’t I go grab you something?” Patton gently reminded him.

“I’m not hungry right now, but I promise I’ll get something later.” Logan felt a little of his tension, his shame, ease when Patton placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was warm, sweet, and exactly what he needed. When they parted, he pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling against him.

“I’m here for you, whatever you need, Lo.” Logan swallowed around the lump in his throat, feeling his eyes sting at the easy affection. God, he loved this man!

“I appreciate that more than you’ll ever know, Pat.” With one last kiss to his forehead, Patton pulled away, leading the others out of the office. Logan offered a weak smile at each, grateful for their silent support.

As soon as the door was closed, Roman snarled, startling Virgil out of his own internal fury. “Son of a bitch. Smarmy, sleazy, last season Ferrogamo wearing son of a bitch.”

“Why don’t we go pay him a visit?” Virgil’s voice was soft, as it had been, but now it had a predatory edge to it. Roman blew out a frustrated breath, visibly restraining himself.

“While there’s little more I can think of that would be more entertaining than hunting him down and breaking a few of his caps, it’s not the answer.”

“Fuck that, I hear four when you add two and two!” Virgil snapped. “I say it’s exactly the right answer!”

“No, Virgil. It would upset and embarrass Logan, more than he is already.” Patton chimed in here, much to Virgil’s frustration.

“Then we don’t tell him.”

“Virgil, NO! I get where you’re coming from, we can’t just STAND here—”

“I’m not. You are.” Virgil whirled, heading for the door. Roman darted in front of him, hands held up.

“Hold on, baby, please. Think. Think past your temper. We go take a few very well-deserved hits on Jason. His bruises will heal soon enough, and he’ll have the satisfaction of knowing he got to Logan, that he upset him. That’s the last thing he wants, and we all know that. The most powerful weapon in his arsenal right now is indifference, and he won’t have that if you get arrested on assault charges.” Roman put his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, watching his anger war with his common sense.

“Also, the more we make of it, the more upset Logan will be. The best thing we can do is take a page from his book. Treat it coolly, like business, and remember that if it’s hard for us to do it’s that much harder for him.” Patton’s voice was calm, but there was a steely edge underneath, a restrained fury that spoke to Virgil.

“I HATE this! I hate that you’re right, and I wish you’d been right AFTER we beat the shit out of him!”

“It shows character that you’d want to stand up for him, Virgil.” Patton sighed, running a hand over his face. Virgil shrugged, looking away.

“I suppose it shows character, too, to know that it’s not the way.” It was said grudgingly, but Patton would take it. They all looked back at the closed office door one more time before turning and trooping away.

Once out the door, Virgil turned and put a hand on Patton’s arm. He might not be able to kick Jason Bryce’s ass, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still spoiling for a fight.

“I want to talk to you.” Patton raised his brows, but obediently stopped. Roman looked confused, but Virgil just waived him away.

“It’s fine, Ro. Get back to work, this won’t take long.”

“…Alright. I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Count on it.” Roman leaned down, giving Virgil a quick kiss before departing. Virgil felt some of his tension ease at that, but not all of it. It was cold outside, and he could see their breath in the air. He shivered a little in his jacket, but he was determined to see this through.

“So…you wanted to talk?” Virgil broke out of his reverie at Patton’s gentle prompting.

“Yeah. Where’s this thing you’ve got going with Logan heading?” That certainly got Patton’s attention. He watched Virgil warily.

“I can’t tell you, as a lot of it depends on him, and where he wants it to head. Obviously, since I’m not blind, deaf, or dead, I find him very attractive. I admire what he’s done with his life, and I enjoy his company.”

“If any of that attraction has to do with his money, or his position, you’re going to want to step away right now.” Patton felt the first licks of true anger, and on top of what he was already feeling for that bastard Bryce, keeping a lid on it was difficult. But he managed to keep his voice even and calm.

“That is a very ugly thing to say.”

“He had a very ugly time not too long ago.”

“Which is why I’m not presently kicking your ass.” Patton reached down, below the insult, and got a tenuous hold on his patience. “Logan doesn’t need money or position to be attractive. He’s one of the most gorgeous and fascinating people I have ever met in my life. I feel something for him, and I believe he feels something for me. I’m hoping we’ll be able to explore those feelings.”

“You were married once before.” Now Patton could feel his hold on patience slipping.

“Death tends to end marriage, or hadn’t you heard?” His voice was cold, and Virgil winced a bit.

“I hadn’t. I’m sorry.” The apology was genuine, and that soothed some of Patton’s ruffled feathers.

“What Liz and I had…it was incredible. And I could never regret loving her or marrying her, because that marriage resulted in Thomas, and it was a good marriage. But it’s been years since she passed, and I don’t think loving and losing someone should sentence me to a life of solitude. I care about Logan, deeply. He knows about my first marriage, and he obviously knows about Thomas. I appreciate that you’re trying to protect him, but frankly our relationship has nothing to do with you.” Virgil slowly nodded at that, giving him a long, measuring look.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“You didn’t. Pissed me off some.”

“Not going to apologize for that. He’s my best friend, the brother I never had, and you weren’t there to see what he went through. What that bastard put him through.” Patton cocked his head at that, his curiosity piqued. Virgil looked away, his hands jammed in his pockets.

“What do you mean? What don’t I know that I should know, Virgil?” It was less a question, more of a demand. Virgil wavered, unsure what he should share. The intense look in Patton’s eyes finally won him over, and he sighed.

“Bastard was Logan’s first boyfriend. Snapped him up while he was in college. Logan being Logan, he didn’t have a lot of experience, couldn’t see him for what he was. He was fine at first, treated Logan like royalty…then it changed. And I couldn’t see that it was changing. I had no idea how bad it really was until the night they broke up. Liquor makes Logan talk, if you didn’t know.” Virgil paused, drawing in a breath, his face pained. Patton waited, patiently. His nose was numb, his cheeks hurt from the cold, but he could wait for this. 

“Apparently, he beat Logan, often and with gusto. Didn’t take no for an answer in the bedroom. Lots of other things, too. I talked to Logan every day. I saw him, every single day, and I never knew. He showed us his scars that night. Bastard whipped him with a belt so hard he left marks.” Patton inhaled sharply, rage filling him in a bright, hot burst.

Virgil’s head snapped to watch him as he stomped off the steps, glaring at the ground and pacing. Fury pumped off of him in waves, and something about that calmed Virgil, soothed him. It was good not to be the only one who knew.

“So that’s why…” Patton looked away, his jaw clenched tight. Logan had never allowed him to see his body, not fully at least, and Patton had assumed it was self-consciousness. Now he knew there was another reason, and his heart ached.

“I’ve thought about hunting him down and beating the shit out of him ever since.”

“I’ll hold your coat, then you can hold mine.” Another knot in Virgil’s belly loosened. It was exactly the sentiment he could respect.

“Roman always talks me out of it. Logan would hate it. It’s one of those things he’d find…unseemly. Then there would be the gossip that would roll out of it. So, I took a few swipes at you instead to work off the mad.”

“Mission accomplished?” Patton asked wryly.

“Seems like it. I want you to know, if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will make you pay for it. It’s only fair I tell you up front.” Patton snorted, waiving off his threat. Virgil grinned at that. He hadn’t expected to like Patton, but the guy was really growing on him.

“Okay, let me lay this out so we understand each other. I’m a grown man with one child. I make a good living. I like my work, I’m good at it, and even if Logan fired me tomorrow I would land on my feet because it’s what I’m best at. I have had two other relationships since my wife passed. One of them serious, one less so. This is the most serious I have ever been about another person since I met Liz. I care about Logan, and I have no intention of causing him any harm or unhappiness. If I do, I have a feeling he’ll pay me back for it before you even get off the mark.”

“Fair enough.”

“Any other questions you’d like to ask me?”

“Just one. You wanna grab some coffee, because it’s fucking freezing out here? My treat.” Patton blinked at that, then laughed. Virgil grinned, slowly making his way down the steps towards his car.

“Yeah, sure. I’m on my lunch break anyway. Did I just pass some kind of test?”

“Eh, you passed Phase One. We’ll see how you do.” Patton chuckled, bumping shoulders with him.

“Oh boy, can’t wait for that.” The sarcasm in his voice made Virgil snicker.

“I think you might actually be good enough for Logan.”

“Ah, but are you good enough for Roman? That’s the real question here.”

“That’s easy: Absolu-fucking-lutely not.” Their mutual laughter floated through the air as the first snowflakes started to drift down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in. Boy, that Jason Bryce is a bastard, isn’t he? I’m going to start a club for everyone that thinks he needs to get junk punched. We’ll get matching jackets, it’ll be fab. Next chapter, we’re going to see more of Logan and Thomas, more with CiCi Deville, and our favorite Mrs. V will return! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought.


	15. Christmas, Roses and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Logan put thoughts of fraud, and Jason Bryce, entirely out of his head. It was Christmas Day, and he had an enormous family get together to host. Virgil was already there, since he spent most Christmases with Logan, a tradition that dated back to the beginning of their friendship. They usually dressed in onesies (Virgil’s was a black cat while Logan’s was a unicorn), binge watched terrible holiday specials, ate junk food and enjoyed each other’s company. Now that the two friends were dating the Sanders brothers, Logan had the entire family to accommodate for the holidays.

This time of year usually put him in a melancholy mood, but this Christmas Logan had a great deal to be happy about. He had amazing friends. He had a gorgeous, incredibly patient and kind boyfriend who also had the sweetest child he’d ever encountered. His business was thriving. The only thing missing from this whole wonderful scene was his mother.

There had been snow last night, just enough to give the town that beautiful greeting card look. And enough to force Logan outside to shovel and salt the walkways before everyone else arrived. Virgil was still sleeping, and probably wouldn’t wake up for another few hours if he followed past precedent. Logan quickly finished shoveling the walkway out front and came back in, stomping the snow off his feet and pulling all of his outer layers off.

He was just heading to the kitchen to pull the fresh cinnamon rolls he’d been baking out of the oven, when he heard a car pull up. That would be the Sanders crew, a bit early, but not unwelcome. The distinct sound of Parker’s joyful bark was shortly followed by Thomas and Valerie cheerfully singing “Jingle Bells” at the top of their lungs. Logan chuckled and shook his head, opening the door.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, DOCTOR PLANT!!!” Thomas took the front steps two at a time, throwing himself into Logan’s arms. He laughed out loud, swinging Thomas up into a hug while Parker scrabbled at his knees, yipping for attention.

“Merry Christmas, Thomas! Were you a good boy this year?”

“Dad says I was, and you should see all the presents we brought!” Logan glanced up and his eyes widened a little as he saw the stack of presents Patton was carrying. He couldn’t even see Pat’s face over all of them!

“Oh, Pat, let me help you!” He quickly put Thomas down and grabbed a few items off the stack, uncovering his boyfriend’s face. Patton giggled, an adorable sound.

“Merry Christmas, Lo!” He gave Logan a quick kiss, and he could feel his cheeks pinking as he murmured a similar greeting. 

“Merry Christmas, Poindexter! Where’s my gorgeous boyfriend?” Roman called from behind him.

“Still sleeping, as per usual.”

“Well, it would appear I need to wake Sleeping Beauty, then.” Logan arched a brow at that, thinking back to the few times he’d ever tried to wake Virgil up before he was ready.

“By all means, Roman, it’s your funeral.” Roman scoffed at Logan’s sardonic warning, making his way into the house and dumping his armful of gifts on the couch.

“Be right back!” He bounded up the stairs, and Logan shook his head and quietly directed Thomas towards the kitchen. He estimated there would be shouted obscenities in three…two…one…

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ROMAN?!” Virgil’s indignant shout could clearly be heard, and although Thomas was far enough away to miss it, Patton’s head whipped around in surprise. Logan shrugged and offered an apologetic smile.

“He never learns, does he?” Valerie’s amused voice forced him to turn, receiving a warm hug in greeting.

“It would appear not. Merry Christmas, Valerie.”

“Right back at you, Lo! You’ve met Michael, haven’t you?” She stepped back, and Logan briskly shook hands with her fiancé, a quiet man with sandy hair and a stocky build.

“Indeed I have. How are you, Michael?”

“Great, thanks, Logan. You did an amazing job on our yard this summer, I can’t believe you got it all done in two days!” Logan shot a look at Val, who beamed unapologetically at him.

“It was a challenge, but I was happy to help. Breakfast is ready, if you’d like to head to the kitchen.”

“CINNAMON ROLLS, YESSSSSS!!!!” Thomas’s happy shout made Logan’s heart melt. It really was far too easy to please him.

“Oooohhh, come on, Mike, we’d better get in there before Thomas eats them all.” Val grabbed Michael’s hand and they quickly made their way back to the kitchen. Logan looked down at the mess in his entryway and laughed to himself. Once the piles of shoes, hats and THINGS that everyone would leave scattered about would have made him crazy, but now he loved the evidence of life in his huge house. Years ago, all he’d wished for was a quiet, ordered existence but now he reveled in the noise and confusion.

“Come on, Emo Prince!” Logan glanced up, and suppressed a laugh as he saw Roman carrying a very disgruntled looking Virgil down the stairs. He was snuggled into Roman’s chest, clearly not ready to be awake yet.

“Noooooo….”

“Yeeeeeees! It’s Christmas, and you’re eating breakfast with us.”

“I hate you.” Roman rolled his eyes and dropped a fond kiss in Virgil’s hair.

“You really don’t.”

“You don’t know that!” Virgil whined, glaring up at him with one eye, the other still defiantly closed. He wasn’t giving up on sleep that easily.

“Perhaps he doesn’t, but I do. If you truly hated him, you wouldn’t have allowed him to get you out of bed.” Logan grinned when Virgil opened both eyes to shoot him a death glare.

“Shut your filthy mouth, traitor!”

“Have I ever mentioned how utterly charming you are before noon?” Roman asked, fluttering his lashes as Virgil’s death glare shifted to him.

“Fuck you.”

“If you could refrain from using that particular swear around Thomas, I’d appreciate it. I managed to direct him away so he missed your screaming it earlier.” Logan’s voice took a serious note, and Virgil immediately flushed.

“Sorry, Lo. Kinda forgot he was coming…” Virgil muttered, hiding his face in Roman’s chest.

“It’s fine, Virgil. You weren’t truly cognizant yet. Would you like coffee and a cinnamon roll?” Virgil froze, then turned wide brown eyes on him. Roman suppressed a squeal because oh my gosh that was adorable!

“Did you make your mom’s recipe?”

“Yes…?”

“I want two cinnamon rolls and I’m making the coffee because you suck at it.”  
_______________________________

A few hours later, they were all gathered in the living room. Thomas was bouncing in place, clearly excited. Patton stared at the frankly overwhelming piles of presents underneath the tree. They had all gone insane! It was the only explanation for why they’d managed to buy an entire store between the lot of them.

“Dad, can I be Santa’s helper this year, please?!”

“Sure, kiddo. Grab some presents and give them out.” Permission given, Thomas immediately made a bee line for one gift in particular and Patton rolled his eyes fondly. He’d known Thomas was itching to give Logan his present, and there was no way he’d be able to wait.

“Here! This one’s for you, Logan!”

“Oh? Who is it from?” Logan had a feeling he knew the answer.

“Me! I hope you like it!” Ah. He had been correct. The giftbag was surprisingly light, and it was blue with geometric shapes on it. Not very festive, but it did appeal to him.

“I’m sure I will, Thomas.” Seeing that Thomas was practically dancing with excitement, Logan gently pushed the tissue paper aside…and stared. Inside was a soft brown teddy bear with glasses. He was holding a rose in his paw, and he had a small necktie. He gently traced the fur with one of his fingers, a soft smile on his face.

“Do you like it?! I heard you never got one, and you always wanted one! He has glasses just like you, and he’s holding a flower. You said your mom liked flowers, right?” Logan blinked back tears, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

“I love it, Thomas. This was…very thoughtful. Thank you!” He reached out, and Thomas happily hugged him, burying his face into Logan’s chest. Patton reached out, gently putting a hand on Logan’s arm. When Thomas turned away to grab more presents Logan leaned towards him, a gentle smile on his face, his hazel eyes beautifully warm. Logan cupped Patton’s face with his hands and pulled him into a soft, achingly gentle kiss, and Patton could feel his world tilt on its axis.

“Thank you, Patton.” Slightly breathless, Patton could only nod, offering a bright smile. Well, that had gone over well! He’d have to remember to thank Virgil for that gift idea. The emo had given him an approving nod earlier, so he assumed he’d done well.

Thomas cheerfully handed out presents to everyone before diving into his own. He screamed with joy at the Hatchimal he’d asked for from Santa, geeked out over the Star Wars droid building kit from Uncle Roman, hugged his Auntie Val for the DVD set of Steven Universe, and then he’d come to the gift from Logan. He slowly unwrapped it, then stared in wonder, his eyes huge.

“Are these…DO WE GET TO MAKE BUTTERFLIES?!”

“Well, I’ll order the caterpillars and we’ll start raising them once spring gets here. They only take 3 weeks to become butterflies, and we’ll want to release them eventually. I know how much you enjoyed seeing them in the garden, so I thought you might want to raise some of your own.”

“This is SO AWESOME!!!! Thanks, Doctor Plant!!!” Thomas gave him an eager hug, which Logan returned. He resolutely ignored Virgil’s snickering at the nickname, choosing instead to focus on Patton’s happy smile and Thomas’s gleeful chattering.

When Virgil offered a gift to Thomas (which turned out to be a Lego set that Thomas had secretly been dreaming of), Patton gently nudged Logan’s arm, holding out a small gift wrapped in red paper.

“Merry Christmas, Lo. I hope you like it.” Logan smiled and slowly unwrapped it, then froze in place. Tears stung his eyes, and he blinked them back as he slowly lifted the book from the paper, releasing a shaky breath as he turned it in his hands. It was beautiful. Handcrafted, leather-bound, with gilt-edged pages. 

“Whatcha got there, Nerd?” Virgil called, and Logan had to clear his throat before he could speak, his voice thick with emotion.

“The Velveteen Rabbit. How…how did you…?” He looked helplessly at Patton, drowning in the soft warmth of those kind blue eyes. Patton gently took his hand, rubbing his thumb over Logan’s knuckles. 

“I heard that you loved this book, and you lost the copy your mother had given you on a very bad night a few years ago. I thought you might want to read the words your mother read to you, especially today.” Logan’s breath caught, and he pressed a fervent kiss to Patton’s palm, hoping his eyes could express what his voice could not. 

The rest of Christmas Day went by in a happy blur. Logan tried to imprint specific moments in his memory – Patton’s sound of pleasure and flushed cheeks at the hybridized Christmas Cactus Logan had created for him, Thomas’s enthusiastic joy at each gift, Valerie’s gentle smile. The hours when they all tromped outside to build snowmen on Thomas’s insistence. Thomas and Roman cheerfully singing “Do You Want To Build A Snowman” and naming it Olaf. Valerie belting out “Let It Go”, which quickly became a duet with Roman. Virgil starting a snowball fight, eventually pinning Roman and gleefully stuffing handfuls of snow down his boyfriend’s shirt while the other shrieked in indignation. He wanted to slow the clock down—just for this day, just for this one day – but it sped by from the morning and their excited gift giving to the evening and the lavish meal Logan prepared for everyone.

Before he knew it, the house was quiet once again. Valerie and Michael had hit the road so they could visit his parents. Roman and Virgil had decided to spend some private time together at Roman’s house. It was getting darker outside, but Patton and Thomas remained, and Logan was immensely grateful for it.  
Logan and Patton were cuddled together on the couch, idly watching Miracle on 34th Street, with Thomas playing on the floor in front of them, building a structure out of Legos. Logan couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy, this content. When Patton leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, he couldn’t suppress the soft hum of satisfaction.

Thomas glanced up, stared for a moment, then silently looked down and fiddled with his toys once more. Logan hadn’t missed the look on his face, though. He kept an eye on the unusually quiet boy for a few more minutes, then gently nudged Patton.

“I think it’s time for some hot chocolate. Thomas, would you care to join me?” Thomas jerked one shoulder, still not meeting his eyes.

“Maybe. I guess.” Patton started to open his mouth, looking concerned, but a quiet look from Logan stopped him. He led the way to the kitchen, and Thomas silently followed. Once there, Logan pulled mugs down and started heating the milk. Thomas climbed up on one of the stools, and Logan sat down next to him, figuring it would be easier on both of them if they were closer to eye-to-eye.

“Did me kissing your dad bother you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I saw another girl kiss Dad once. She went out to dinner with him, and I had a babysitter, and I woke up and saw her do it. But I didn’t like her so much because she smiled ALL the time!” Thomas demonstrated, spreading his lips in a wide grin that showed all of his teeth.

“I don’t like her either.”

“Do you kiss all the boys?” Thomas blurted out.

“Certainly not! Your dad is very special.”

“How come?” The boy wanted answers, which was something Logan could certainly respect. He would endeavor to provide them, as best he could. 

“Because he makes my heart feel funny, in a good kind of way. People can make us feel funny in a variety of ways, but when they make your heart feel funny, they’re special.”

Thomas glanced towards the doorway, then back to Logan. “Dad used to kiss Mommy, too. I remember.”

“It’s good that you do.” Logan had an urge to reach out, to stroke Thomas’s hair, but he didn’t think it was the right time for either of them. There were ghosts in this relationship, and he knew it well.

“I expect that your Dad loved her a great deal, and she loved him. He told me he did.”

“She…she can’t come back. And I know that…but I miss her.” Thomas’s eyes welled up, and Logan felt that same pain mirrored in his own heart. Could there be anything harder for a child to face than losing a parent? Even as a grown man, losing his own had nearly leveled him. He couldn’t imagine how much harder it must be for Thomas.

“It’s alright to miss her, Thomas. I lost my mother, too, and I miss her every day. But just because she is gone doesn’t mean she isn’t watching over you. The people who love us never really leave us. Not so long as we remember them. Your mother will always look after you.”

“But then she’d see you kissing Dad, wouldn’t she?”

“Yes, I imagine she would. But I’d like to think she doesn’t mind, because she’d know I want him to be happy. Maybe once we get to know each other a little better, you won’t mind so much either.”

“Do you make Daddy’s heart feel funny?”

“I certainly hope so, Thomas. I would hate to feel this way all by myself. I’m…not certain I’m expressing this properly, but I want you to know that if we decide to be happy together, all of us, your Mom is still your Mom, Thomas. Always. And I want you to understand that I know that, and I respect it.”

“Okay.” Thomas smiled as Logan held out a hand, and gently shook it. “Anyway, I like you better than that lady.” Logan chuckled, standing to stir the milk on the stove before slowly adding other ingredients.

“That is certainly a relief!” He hesitated, glancing at Thomas before going back to making the hot chocolate.

“Thomas…what was your mother’s favorite color?”

“Oh…she liked purple, but then she said she liked blue better. I don’t know why.” Logan smiled as he pictured Patton’s blue eyes and decided he knew precisely why.

“Did she have a favorite flower?”

“Yeah! She loved the roses Dad planted for her in the backyard.”

“My mother loved roses, as well. Thomas, I have a proposition for you, if you’d be interested?” Logan took the hot chocolate off the stove and began slowly pouring it into mugs. Focusing on this task make what he was about to suggest easier.

“Whatcha thinking, Doctor Plant?”

“Well, you wanted to know about grafting and hybridizing. I think we should make a new type of rose. A blue one. It might take some time to perfect it, but we should be able to manage it. And once we create a new species, we get to name it.” Thomas’s eyes widened, and a dazzling smile slowly spread across his face.

“Really?! Do you really think we could?!”

“Of course I do!”

“YES!!! I wanna do that! We should surprise Dad with them. He’d like that a lot.” Logan smiled as he handed Thomas his mug, chuckling at the happy noise the child made after he sipped.

“I think we can manage that.”

Outside the door, just around the corner, Patton dashed a few tears away on the back of his hand. He’d just been curious as to what was taking so long, but he wasn’t sorry he’d overheard. He’d still act surprised. Patton quietly crept back to the living room, curling up on the couch. He was utterly, completely, and thoroughly in love with Logan Williams. He’d been mostly there before, but watching him take the time to reassure his son? Definitely in love. When Logan returned, bringing him a cup of hot chocolate brimming with marshmallows and helping Thomas crawl up on the couch to curl up between them, Patton felt like he might just be the luckiest man alive.  
______________________________________

Virgil was happily curled up in Roman’s arms on his couch. The fireplace was going, and some cheesy Christmas special was on, one that he and Logan had probably watched several times over. Roman was gently toying with his hair, and Virgil honestly couldn’t remember a time when he’d been more peacefully happy than right now.

“Virgil?”

“Hmmm?” His answering hum was sleepy and low, and he didn’t even open his eyes because he was so relaxed.

“I…I know I’m probably going to regret saying this—”

“Then don’t.”

“Babe, seriously. Look at me, okay?” That killed Virgil’s good mood, and he felt his usual anxiety take over. Oh god, he was going to break up with him on Christmas, wasn’t he?! What the fuck had he done wrong?! Virgil frantically went over his actions all day, trying to pinpoint a moment where he’d screwed up. Seeming to sense his fear, Roman quickly put both hands on his shoulders, a reassuring smile on his face.

“It’s nothing bad, I swear! Whatever you’re thinking, stop.” Oh…. nothing bad…but it was serious. What could Princey be on about?

“Yeah, anticipation is not really a thing I’m good at, so if we could hurry this along…?” Virgil shifted uncomfortably, his mind still reeling with worst case scenarios. Roman smiled, his eyes so warm and gentle.

“You are so high maintenance.”

“I’M high maintenance?!?”

“It honestly beats the hell out of me why I seem to be falling in love with you.” Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, and he stared up at Roman.

“….Excuse me…?” Virgil was entirely certain he had to have hallucinated that. There was no way, not in this or any other universe, that flawless Roman Sanders was falling for him.

“It was the hair that started it.” Roman grinned, brushing the fringe out of Virgil’s face to better see his eyes. “But that’s just attraction. Then there’s your voice, your mind, your attitude. It’s a lot of little things, with a lot of big ones tossed in. I don’t know just what it is, but every time I’m with you I get closer to the edge.”

“I—you—you think you’re falling in love with me?!!!” Virgil squeaked it, and he knew he was pulling back, trying to back away, but Roman kept a firm grip on his hands which made retreat impossible.

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about today.”

“I don’t care. Let me go.”

“No. Look, I’ve only been in love once before, and…let’s not mince words, it went straight to shit. Could be that this will go the same way.”

“Could be we’re already there, Princey.”

“No.” Oh god, Virgil wanted to slap that smile off his face. “You’re scared and you’re a little pissed. I’m not what you were after.”

“I wasn’t after anything.”

“Neither was I, not really.” He pulled closer, and Virgil could drown in those green eyes. “Maybe I can stop what’s going on inside of me. Maybe I should try. But I look at you, talk to you, touch you…and that edge doesn’t just get closer, it gets more appealing.” Roman gently kissed him, and Virgil couldn’t help the whimper that tore out of his throat at the achingly sweet gesture.

“Goddammit, Roman!” He hissed, breaking away. This time, Roman let him go, but there was a worried look on his face. Virgil stood and paced, trying to calm himself down. Oh, his heart was fucking singing in his chest, and this was exactly what he’d secretly wanted, but now that he had it…he was terrified.

“Every time I think I’ve got you figured out, you go and pull something new! I don’t know that I’ve ever been in love in my life. I’m not even sure I’m capable of it, at least…of giving you what you deserve, at any rate.”

“What I deserve is you, Virgil!”

“Look, I haven’t figured out what I want now, beyond what I have. I don’t know, Roman…I don’t know if I have the courage to step up to that edge. I don’t know if I can give what you’re asking for.” He looked helplessly at his boyfriend, trying to will him to understand. Roman’s eyes lit with challenge, his jaw taking on that stubborn tilt that always spelled trouble for Virgil.

“If things keep going the way they are for me, if you don’t step up you might get pushed.”

“I don’t push easily, Ro.” Virgil stopped, tried to breathe and calm himself. His first instinct was to run, to get as far away from this relationship as he could. But…he looked at Roman and he knew he just couldn’t do it. The man was funny, patient, challenging…and the sex had been mindblowing. When the hell was he ever going to find anyone else to compare to this?!? Never. The answer was never. But…he couldn’t help feeling hesitant. It was in his nature.

“Ro…I’m so touched that you’d tell me, and I’m so churned up inside that there’s even a possibility you’d feel that way for me. But I need some time to figure out what’s going on inside of me, too.” Roman sighed, but nodded, and Virgil nearly sagged in relief.

He let his boyfriend pull him back into his lap, curling underneath Roman’s chin and listening to his strong heartbeat. Roman gently placed a kiss in his hair, and Virgil felt some of his fear ease. Roman didn’t hate him!

“It would help, “ Roman said after a moment, “if you would work on keeping the pace.”  
_____________________________________________

In the days between Christmas and New Year’s, Logan warily checked the mail, only slightly relieved when he found nothing. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. There had been a similar sort of harassment right after the breakup, then years of blissful peace. When, he assumed, Jason had picked up some other fool and was too busy stringing them along to be bothered with an ex. He squared his shoulders. He’d handled it then; he’d handle it now.

As he was just starting to relax, his cell phone rang. New York? He didn’t know anyone in New York. He almost rejected the call, but at the last second, he picked up.  
“Good afternoon. Is Doctor Logan Williams available?”

“This is he.”

“Doctor Williams, this is Chris from the Grey Art Gallery in New York. We’re just following up to let you know the Magritte will be shipped to you tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chris, was it? I didn’t order anything from your gallery.”

“The Renee Magritte painting, Doctor Williams. Your representative spoke with me personally last week.”

“I don’t have a representative.”

“Doctor Williams, I am very confused! The charge has already cleared your account. Your representative indicated you were very taken with the painting, and wished to have it shipped as soon as the showing was over. We’ve had considerable interest in the work, but as it’s already been sold—”

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension settle in. “It would appear we both have a problem. Let me give you some of the bad news.” He explained briefly, caught himself pacing as he spoke, a fresh headache brewing. He noted down the credit card company and number.

“Oh dear! This is highly upsetting.”

“Yes,” Logan agreed, “it certainly is. I’m sorry you’ve been inconvenienced by this. Just out of curiosity, would you mind telling me the name of the painting?”

“Ah, Magritte is a powerful and dynamic artist. This was a surrealist piece from his mature period. It’s called _The Ignorant Fairy._ ”

“Of course it is.” Logan replied flatly. He went through the routine, calling the credit card company, then his lawyer. Once those tasks were done, he quietly stood in the middle of his kitchen, trying to reign his temper in. Even after all this time, Jason Bryce was still managing to be the biggest pain in Logan’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading this late last night/early this morning when the Tumblr version went up. I had to run out of town and I needed sleep, so this upload was a little delayed. Okay, I know it’s not even Thanksgiving yet and I’m posting all this Christmas stuff, but it’s where we are in the timeline, I swear! Big, BIG thanks to @cefmua56 for all of her help. Seriously, without her, I don’t think this would even be a thing. In the next chapter, we’ll see more of Mrs. V (I know I promised she’d be in this one, but I had to push her back to the next chapter because the characters ran away with the story a bit) and frankly a bit more of everything.


	16. Drama, Friendships Old and New, and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Life went on, Logan reminded himself, with its duties and obligations, its irritations and pleasures. As he readied himself for yet another Garden Club monthly meeting, he silently wondered which of those categories this particular event fell into.

It was a given that anyone who was even remotely connected to gardening or landscaping should be a part of the Garden Club. As the owner of the largest gardening center in the community, he felt a strong obligation to support the group and remain an active member. And there were some upsides to it. He enjoyed talking with others who shared his love of botany, and he felt the club had worked hard to implement fund-raisers for local beautification projects. But then again, there were just as many who only wanted to dress up and gossip. 

Logan walked into the meeting room at the local country club, his ears assaulted by a cacophony of female voices. There were only a handful of male members, himself being the most prominent, and rare were the times they would subject themselves to the monthly meetings. There were square enamel pots with various evergreens sprinkled festively across the different tables. There was a podium at the front for the various committee chairs who would give their reports or pitches for volunteers. Logan silently thanked every deity known to mankind that he wasn’t chairing anything currently. 

When he stepped further into the room, glances slid his way, and the hum of voices trailed off. And died. Almost immediately, they started up again, just a little too bright, a little too loud. He let the cold mask of indifference slide over his face, shielding him, and walked straight to a table.

“Aren’t these centerpieces lovely?” He looked directly at Shelby Elliott as if he couldn’t hear the whispers underneath the chatter. “So fresh and festive. How are you, Shelby?”

“Oh, fine, Logan. Just fine. How are you?”

“Couldn’t be better.” Logan thought for a moment, what was her husband’s name? Ah yes. “How’s Wayne doing?”

Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and something nasty flashed in her eyes. “Oh, you know Wayne.”

“I certainly do. You give him my best, won’t you?” Logan maintained the false smile as he turned away, going to the next table. 

It was pride that had him walking the gauntlet, mingling with the crowd and speaking with people from every table before he’d allow himself to approach the pots of coffee and tea. He opted for a glass of iced tea to soothe his throat, which felt scalded raw from all the false cheeriness he’d used.

Cecile “CiCi” Deville sidled up in a trim, sky blue pantsuit smelling like Chanel No. 5 and trouble. “Logan, dear, don’t you just look fabulous! I’m so pleased you could make it. I’d heard somewhere that you might not be coming today.”

“I don’t know where you would have heard something like that, CiCi.” Logan arched a brow, and the older woman looked pained for a moment.

“Now, Logan, I know that things are a little…awkward….at the moment, what with Dafne dating Jason and all, but please know I have very much appreciated your restraint and civility. She’s an adult, and as much as I would like to spare her from this, there are some things she needs to learn on her own.”

“Like how to shut her ever flapping gob-talker, for one.” Stella Vartebedian’s voice chimed in, and CiCi looked like a cat about to arch its back and hiss. Logan turned, both brows lifted in surprise. 

“Excuse me?!” Cecile’s voice was soft, but with a very dangerous undertone.

“You heard me, Cecile. Your daughter’s been flapping her foolish tongue as fast as she can to anybody who will listen. And there are a lot of eager ears in this club. You might want to look to that.” Stella’s voice was cool, but her eyes were flashing fire. The two women glared daggers at one another, and Logan looked across the room to see Dafne chattering away to two of the biggest gossip hounds in the Garden Club. Of course.

“That’s alright. I’ll handle it. Excuse me.” Logan walked deliberately to where Dafne was standing and had the pleasure of watching the color drain from her face as she stopped speaking mid-sentence.

“Dafne, how are you? I haven’t seen you since before Christmas. You didn’t make it to last month’s meeting.” 

“I was busy.”

Logan took a slow sip of his iced tea. “Life is like that, sometimes, isn’t it?”

“You’ve been pretty busy yourself.” Dafne jerked her chin up, her eyes narrowing at him. 

“Well, if there’s not one thing that needs doing, there’s half a dozen.” 

“Maybe if you spent more time tending to your own business, you wouldn’t have enough left over to make harassing phone calls or tell vicious lies!”

All pretense of conversation stopped, like a switch had been thrown. Logan was acutely aware of how utterly silent the room had just become. 

“You don’t know me very well,” he started in the same even, conversational tone, “or you’d know that I don’t make any phone call that isn’t necessary. I detest speaking on the phone and avoid it whenever possible. And I also do not lie. I don’t see the point when the truth always come out in the end.”

She crossed her arms, her usually pretty face set in a mulish expression. “Everybody knows what you’ve been up to, but they’re too afraid to say it to your face!”

“But you’re not –good for you—so why don’t you go right ahead and say what’s on your mind? Unless you’d prefer to have this conversation in private?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“No more than I enjoy having this conversation in public.”

“Just because you’ve got money doesn’t mean you can lord it over everybody! My family has money and prestige, too, and we’ve been here a lot longer than you have.”

“Money and prestige can’t buy good manners. You certainly aren’t showing any at the moment.” Logan delivered the insult casually, like he was discussing the weather, and watched it hit home. Her eyes widened, her face flushed a deeper shade of red. Good. He was tired of playing nice. 

“YOU’RE one to talk about manners! When you’ve been doing everything you can to ruin Jason’s reputation, and mine!"

“Jason’s reputation is a mess entirely of his own making, and as for you…honey, you haven’t even been on my radar. You seem like a decent enough girl. I have nothing against you.”

“You’ve been telling people I’m a cheap tramp, trying to use my mother’s money to buy some class!” Logan reeled back, utterly appalled. It must have shown on his face, because for a moment Dafne looked uncertain.

“Where on earth did you hear that?! Jason, I imagine. Of course.”

“Not only him.” With her chin raised and color high in her cheeks, she turned and looked at Shelby. 

“Shelby?” Surprise softened Logan’s voice, and he felt a touch of regret as the woman in question flushed and looked away. “You know better than that. I would never.”

“I heard it from a reliable source!” Shelby protested, hunching her shoulders.

“A reliable source?! What are you, a detective now? You could have asked me, Shelby. It would have been the most efficient and frankly decent think to do, rather than spreading such utter nonsense any further.”

“Oh please! Everyone knows how angry you were when Jason showed up at your Christmas party with Dafne. This really isn’t the place to discuss it.” Shelby replied stiffly.

“No, it isn’t, but it’s a little too late for that, now, isn’t it? At least this girl has the backbone to say what she thinks straight to my face, which is certainly more than I can say for you.” Logan’s voice was cold enough to freeze liquid nitrogen, and he turned away, dismissing her.

“Dafne, did I seem angry when you came to my house with Jason that night?”

“Of course you were! You turned us away, when he was only trying to make peace with you.”

“Hmm…we can disagree on what he was trying to do. How did I seem angry to you? Did I shout and scream?”

“No, but—”

“Did I curse and shove you out the door?”

“No, because you’re cold-blooded, just like he says you are! Just like everybody says behind your back. You waited until we were gone to go back inside and say awful things.” That one stung a little, being called cold-blooded yet again, but Logan refused to let it show. 

“Did I?” He turned now, opening it up to the entire room. The can of worms was open, might as well see it through. “A lot of you were there that night. Perhaps some of you could refresh my memory, as I don’t recall saying an unkind word about either of them. If anyone can remember me saying something awful, by all means, please share it.”

“He did nothing of the sort!” Stella pushed her way through the loose circle that had gathered, a fierce expression on her face. “I enjoy a bit of juicy gossip as much as the next person, and I never mind a bit of enhancement to a story, but these are outright lies! My son and his wife were there that night. Logan comported himself with complete propriety, under very difficult circumstances. He was kind to you, young woman, even when Lord knows he didn’t have to be. When he came back inside, he said nothing at all about you or the unfortunate bastard you’ve saddled yourself with. If there’s anyone here who can say differently, let’s hear it!” Logan stared, a little flabbergasted. Out of all the people in this room, Stella had been the last he’d expected to rush to his defense. 

Myrtle James, looking flawlessly turned out in her cherry red dress, chimed in next. “He didn’t say a single word against you, sugar.” She flashed a wicked smile. “Even when I did.” 

“H-He said you’d do this! Turn people against me.” Dafne’s voice wavered, and the poor thing looked like she was about to cry. Logan sighed heavily, the fight draining out of him. God, he was so tired of this. Couldn’t it ever be done?! 

“Why would I do that?” His voice was weary, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. “You’ll believe what you want to believe. Personally, I’m not interested in speaking of this, or to you, any longer.”

“I have as much right to be here as you have!” 

“You certainly do.” Logan turned on his heel and walked away, settling into a chair next to Myrtle who was trying (and failing) to suppress her gleeful laughter. He silently sipped his tea, and after a few beats of silence, Dafne opened her mouth, likely to continue her tirade, when Cecile cleared her throat loudly. 

“That’s quite enough, Daffodil.” At the firm words from her mother, and the quiet looks of disgust from many of the others, Dafne broke. She burst into tears and fled from the room, and a few of the ladies followed after, glaring daggers at Logan. 

“Jesus Christ, was I ever that young?!” Logan muttered bitterly as Stella took the seat on the other side of him. She chuckled a little, shaking her head.

“I strongly doubt it. Still, being young is no excuse for being stupid, and rude on top of it. Surprised at you, though.” She nodded at Myrtle, who blinked at her.

“At me? For what?”

“For speaking honestly. It’s a refreshing change of pace.”

“Oh, fuck off, Stella.” She waved a perfectly manicured hand, and Stella hooted with laughter. Logan couldn’t help the quiet laugh she startled out of him.

“Look, I enjoy gossip and drama and I won’t apologize for it. I simply adore an ugly scene! It just adds some spice to an otherwise dull day. But I don’t like Jason Bryce, and I won’t tolerate that little twit talking trash about you, Logan. You’re a good guy, even CiCi knows it.” Myrtle gently patted his leg, then went back to sipping her coffee.

“If you want to leave, Logan, I’ll go with you.” Stella offered quietly, and for the first time in years, Logan felt a frisson of warmth in his heart for the older woman. There had been a time when they’d been quite close, and he could feel that old affection calling to him now. 

“No, thank you, Stella. I’ll stick it out.” She reached out and patted his shoulder, a proud look of approval on her face.

“Knew you would. You’re a tough one, and they all know it now.” 

Logan certainly didn’t feel tough. He felt raw, bruised and tired. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he knew that wasn’t an option today. Pride had him staying until the bitter end, smiling and chatting as though nothing were amiss. By the time the meeting was over, he simply felt drained. When he was walking out, a soft hand on his elbow halted him, and he was surprised to see Stella standing there.

“Logan, would you mind taking a quick walk with me? I know you’re probably itching to get out of here, but it won’t take long.” Logan bit back the sigh that wanted to escape and nodded. She’d been kind to him, this was the least he could do. They slowly walked out towards the entrance, away from the gossips and prying eyes.

“I wasn’t aware that your son was at my party that night.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t. He was my son from my second marriage, and he has his father’s last name. He’s been a good friend to you, and a good employee I hope.” Logan thought for a moment, then froze as the pieces clicked into place.

“Shiroyah?! Shiroyah is your son?” 

“You don’t have to sound so surprised, dearie.” Stella’s voice was amused, her eyes sparkling with delight at having caught him off guard. 

“But….you’ve always gone by Mrs. Vartebedian and I thought…”

“Aidan Vertebedian was my first husband, and I loved him very much. When he died, it cut me into two pieces; the part that wanted to lay down and die, and the part that had to pick up and keep on living.”

“It takes courage to live.” Logan said softly, and she smiled gently at him.

“That it does. After I buried him, I buried my heart away. Figured I’d had the great love of my life and that was that. Then I met Tadami and everything changed. Falling in love again wasn’t what I’d planned. Wasn’t too pleased about it, to be frank.” She pursed her lips, and Logan chuckled at her somewhat irked expression.

“He was a damn good man. Never pushed. Always understood that there was a part of me that he couldn’t have because it wasn’t mine to give away. I was torn when we were going to get married, because to lose my first husband’s name…well, it was like losing the last thing I had of his. But Tadami understood. He let me keep that name, and married me anyway. I made sure his sons had his last name, bless him. Bit unorthodox but it worked for us. And when he passed away, that was it for me. I had two great loves and three wonderful children. Can’t ask for better than that, at my age. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about…” Logan sighed, not looking forward to this.

“You’re not an idiot, so I assume you do. Listen, I realized something a while ago. Always wanted to tell you, but you froze me out and I figured I’d made my bed, so I’d better lie in it. You were hurting, grieving. You’d lost your momma and your boyfriend, and what you needed from me was a little kindness, some sympathy. Now, I stand by what I said. That Bryce boy isn’t worth the dirt on the bottom of your shoes and you’re well off without him…but I shouldn’t have said it quite the way I did, and certainly not at that time. It occurred to me that the way I said it, well…it came off an awful lot like a judgement. Like a slap in the face, and after you were already down.” Stella paused, looking away and frowning. “I’m an honest sort, always speak my mind, but I could’ve have done that better. I hurt you, and I’m sorry. It wasn’t ever my intent.” 

“Stella….it’s not entirely your fault. Perhaps you could have phrased your thoughts better, but I reacted poorly. I was in a highly emotional state, and I allowed that to dictate my actions. In so doing, I effectively cut you from my life on a personal level. I was wrong to have done so, and I would like to offer you my apologies as well.” Logan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Patton, and watched a beaming smile spread across her face.

“That is the best thing I’ve heard in a month of Mondays! I am so glad we could finally clear the air. You’re a good boy, Logan.” Logan opened his mouth, prepared to argue that he was not, in fact, a child, but then stopped. He supposed, in her eyes, he was a child in comparison.

“….Thank you….Stella.”

“You’re welcome, dearie! Now, I know it’s none of my nevermind—”

“Ah, here we go!” Logan playfully rolled his eyes and she tutted in response.

“It’s rude to interrupt your elders! I heard that you’re dating that Patton boy now, and I wanted to say that I think that’s wonderful. He’s exactly the kind of fellow you need!”

“Well, I can certainly agree with that. He is…honestly too good for me, but I am selfish enough that I will happily keep him for as long as he will have me.” Stella laughed at that, and the two started walking out towards their cars together, side by side.

“Stella?”

“Hmm?”

“Patton always complains that Barbara flirts with you, but isn’t she…?”

“My daughter-in-law, yes.” Stella’s eyes were dancing with merriment, a wide grin splitting her face.

“Then why on Earth—?!”

“Because nothing gets Patton moving faster than hearing someone else flirt with his favorite customer, and I hate waiting around.” Logan stared for a moment, then laughed, loud and long.

“Oh my Lord, you have him wrapped around your finger!”

“It isn’t as difficult as you might think, honey. And Barbara really is a sweet girl. I’m so lucky she married my son. And my newest granddaughter! Oh, I’m tickled pink over her!” Stella gushed now, and Logan felt a weight that had sat in his heart for a long time finally ease. 

“Rightfully so. Lily is adorable.” He replied, smiling when Stella took out her phone to show him a few pictures. He’d already seen them, twice, but he happily looked again. It was worth it. This was worth it. Friendships came in all shapes and sizes, and this particular one had been missing from his life for far too long.   
___________________

Patton was smiling as he walked into The Darkest Roast. Roman had practically kicked down his door to steal Thomas because there was a new Star Wars movie coming out and he “needed his young Padawan for an epic movie marathon” in order to prepare. Thomas has squealed in glee and run to grab his Jedi bathrobe and his droid from Roman’s Christmas present, so he wasn’t worried. Obviously, his son was on board for a massive geek session. Val had locked herself away to finish the next chapter of her book, and Logan wouldn’t be done with the Garden Club meeting for a few hours yet, so he was sort of at loose ends with his day off.   
Patton’s smile widened when he saw Virgil working behind the counter. He really did like Roman’s boyfriend, the little he knew of him. Roman was really gone over him, and the feeling appeared to be mutual, if a bit grudging on Virgil’s part. 

“Hey, Pat, what brings you to my little slice of hell?” Virgil’s sardonic voice made Patton chuckle.

“Your boyfriend stole me son to watch all of Star Wars together. Apparently there’s a new movie coming out soon.” 

“OH MY GOD, let me tell you, he hasn’t shut up about it ONCE in the last week!!! He has tickets for the midnight showing and you know who he’s dragging?!” Virgil pointed to himself, a sour expression on his face. “I don’t even LIKE Star Wars!!!” 

“It’s a classic, Virge. Have you even seen all of them?”

“No, but don’t tell Roman that or he’ll make me sit through all of them and I’ll fucking die of boredom.” Virgil grumbled, and Patton laughed.

“Your secret is safe with me. Can I get a caramel macchiato?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything else?”

“That’ll do me.”

“It’ll be out in a second.”

“Wait, don’t I need to pay you?” Patton cocked his head, reminding Virgil of a confused puppy.

“Nope. Welcome to the world of Friends and Family Discount. Get your ass in a chair, I’ll be over in a few.” Patton shrugged and wandered to a comfy looking chair by the fireplace, flopping into it with a grin. A few minutes later, Virgil came over and slid into the chair opposite him, placing his drink on the table between them.

“Thanks a LATTE, Virge.” Virgil stared at him for a long moment while Patton sipped his drink.

“No. You are not doing that. Nope.”

“What’s the matter, Virgil? Something BEAN-ing you down?” Patton’s eyes danced with mirth, and Virgil actually threw his head back and groaned.

“Those are horrible, oh my god, stooooooop!!!”

“You’re getting a little HOT under the collar, there, kiddo. Wouldn’t want you to get STEAMED up!” 

“That was fucking horrific, you stop that right now! And I’m not a kid!”

“Eh, everybody’s a kiddo to me. Except Logan, for obvious reasons.” Patton shrugged, but let go of the puns. 

“Speaking of which, did he tell you what that prick Bryce did, with the painting?” Virgil practically growled, glaring at the fire with a murderous expression. 

“Yes. I’ve never been one for violence, but I’d make an exception for him. How did Logan ever date that guy?” The question was mused softly, almost under his breath, but Virgil heard it just the same.

“Don’t you dare judge him!” Virgil immediately jumped to Logan’s defense.

“I’m not, Virgil, I would never. It’s just baffling to me. There’s nothing likeable about the man, so how did Logan see anything worth keeping in him?”

“Logan…he was a different person back then. When it comes to book stuff, you can ask him anything and he always has an answer. He was always brilliant. But when it comes to people? He’s the dumbest guy on Earth. He saw the good in people, even when he shouldn’t have.” There was something in Virgil’s voice, in the way he glanced aside, that told Patton he wasn’t just referring to Jason Bryce anymore.

“Does that apply to you, too?” Patton asked gently, aware he was treading into uncertain territory. Virgil snorted, shooting him an appraising look.

“Definitely. I was a loser, a total nobody. He never should have been friends with someone like me.”

“What do you mean? You don’t have to answer, of course. I know you’re a private person and I don’t want to push. I’m just curious.” The fact that Patton gave him an out, a way to ignore the question if he wanted to, really soothed Virgil, made it easier to talk. 

“I was a high school dropout. My dad was an abusive drug addict who took off before I was born and my mom was a raging alcoholic who locked me in the closet and beat me bloody when I so much as made a sound. Got to be 16, got a job and saved money. As soon as I could I bailed on everything. Wandered for a while, working jobs and saving money, living wherever I could find. Realized I couldn’t get anywhere without some form of education, so I went back and got my GED.” Virgil paused for a breath, watching Patton’s face. Seeing no judgement there, he continued.

“Came here, just passing through, and I saw this place for sale. I could see it, in my head, how it would be. I’d been busting my ass, working jobs wherever I could, saving money, and my credit was good, so I applied for a loan to start up this business. Wasn’t really sure what I was doing, but I knew what I wanted. One day I bump into this guy, total nerd, and I wasn’t exactly friendly to him, but he sees the paperwork in my hands and starts going on about all these things I need to do, all the people I need to see and ‘it’s always nice to see another local business thrive, if you need anything here’s my card’, and off he goes like it’s nothing. I built this place up from scratch, but he helped me figure out the steps and got me to this point. I wouldn’t have called him a friend, thought he was kind of annoying to be honest.”

“I’ll bet he thought the same about you.” Patton grinned, mentally picturing the two of them. 

“Probably. But then I had the business and he came in every day. Every single day, a coffee and an insult. And every day he’d leave a tip, thank us and leave. So one day, I tell him to park his ass in a chair, and I come over and we talked, like…really talked, for the first time. And I realized that I am a fucking idiot, because here’s this genius who literally helped me attain a dream for no other reason than because he could, and he thought it was the right thing to do, and I was being a prick. Gave me flashbacks to my mother, so I got my shit together and actually made a friend. I’d die for the fucker now.” Virgil rolled his eyes, but a smile played across his face. 

“You’ve come a long way from where you were to now. You should be proud of that.” Patton’s voice was soft, but Virgil felt every one of his words land in his heart, and it warmed him. He was only a few years younger than Pat, but it was like having a father’s approval in a weird way. 

“…Thanks. Enough about me, though, let’s talk about you! Have you two done the do yet?” Virgil snickered when Patton choked on his drink. 

“VIRGIL!!!”

“What? I’m only asking because Logan’s been on the most epic dry spell and the man could really use a—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence!” Patton pleaded, his face flaming red. Virgil smirked, but took mercy on him.

“I’m just saying.”

“Look, Virgil, it’s really none of your business, but Logan has a lot of insecurities and I’m taking it slow out of deference to that. I will never push him for more than he is ready to give, and I don’t mind waiting to make him comfortable.”

“Awww, that’s kind of sweet, actually. Now I’m almost sorry I teased you.” Virgil’s smirk didn’t lessen at all, and Patton rolled his eyes. 

“No you’re not!”

“No, you’re right, I’m not.” 

“I could always ask if you and Roman have, but I have a feeling you’d answer in alarming detail, and I’d rather die than know anything about my brother’s sex life.” Virgil threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. A few of his employees looked over in surprise, because that was an extremely rare sound. 

“Oh, oh man….Patton, you’re hilarious. And also 100% correct. Where is Lo, anyway?”

“Garden Club Meeting.”

“Uuuuggghhhh, those catty bitches! You’re gonna go see him later, right?” 

“Well, I wasn’t sure if—”

“You should. He hates those things, and seeing you will cheer him up, or give him someone to take his frustration out on, either way.” Virgil glanced at his watch. “In fact, it should be over soon. Get out of here. Take care of the nerd.” 

“Trying to get rid of me, Virge?” Patton chuckled, already reaching for his coat. 

“Yup. I’m sick of looking at your stupid face, so I’m shoving you out the door.” Virgil deadpanned.

“I can see why Roman loves you.” Well, that froze Virgil in place, his eyes going wide as saucers.

“You know, it’s funny. For a guy who is actually pretty smart, it’s shocking to me that you haven’t figured out how stupid in love with each other you both are.” Patton’s voice was breezy and conversational, but Virgil was just staring, sitting stock still.

“Oh my god. Oh my actual fucking god. I love him.”

“Yup, you sure do.”

“No, Pat, I LOVE him!!! What the fuck?! That’s…I can’t….oh shit.” Virgil buried his hands in his hair and curled up. Patton gently patted his shoulder, and Virgil slowly looked up. The fear in his eyes gave Patton pause, and his teasing smile became a genuine one.

“Oh, Virgil. Roman is so hopelessly in love with you. You’re it for him. Being in love doesn’t have to be scary.”

“What if he leaves? Or dies? Or I fuck it up? Or—”

“I can’t promise he won’t, or that you won’t. It’s the risk you take when you fall in love. But Virge, trust me when I say that it is worth it. Every single second you spend with that person is worth every ounce of heartache you may feel, because those precious seconds are the happiest you will ever feel. It’s worth it, Virgil.” There was a fierce honesty there, and Virgil felt the sharp edge of his terror dull into something more manageable. 

“Pat…” 

“You’ll be fine, Virgil. It’s going to be okay. Now, I’m going to go take care of my nerd, like you asked me to. If you want to go take care of yours, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind more company at his Star Wars marathon.” Patton walked out of the shop, a happy spring in his step. He really did enjoy spending time with the dark, strange emo. He couldn’t wait for Roman to make him his brother-in-law.   
______________________

Logan felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Patton’s car in his driveway, his boyfriend casually leaning against the railing by the stairs. The stress and fatigue from everything melted away, and he found himself actually looking forward to the rest of his evening instead of dreading it. He parked and made his way up the steps, pausing to accept a warm kiss on his way.

“Rough day?” Patton asked, a cheery smile on his face. Logan wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Mmm…the worst, but it’s rapidly improving.” He felt Patton’s fingers tangle in his hair, the warm puff of air by his ear when he chuckled. 

“We should get inside. It’s cold out here. I was visiting Virgil and he told me I should come over and take care of you tonight, since Roman stole my son.” Logan laughed softly, turning away to unlock the door and ushering them both inside. They each shed their outer gear, and Logan walked through, flicking on lights as he went. 

“Is it common for Roman to steal Thomas without warning?”

“When it comes to Star Wars, yes, apparently.” 

“Ah. He is very enthusiastic about the new movie. I’m looking forward to it as well, but perhaps not with as much as he is.” Logan chuckled, leading the way back towards the kitchen. “I’m not that hungry, but if you haven’t eaten, I’d be happy to fix you something?”

“I’m starved, actually.” Patton practically purred it, and Logan felt his cheeks heat, that same thrilling zing that he’d felt when he first saw Patton shooting down his spine again. 

“Oh…well, I could—” He cut off abruptly when he turned around and saw how close Patton was. Patton smiled, reaching a hand out to cup his face, and Logan felt warmth spread through his heart even as attraction skittered along his nerves. 

“You really are gorgeous, Logan, you know that? Brilliant, giving, hard-working, stubborn, and all wrapped in this incredible package.” Logan’s cheeks flushed, and his eyes dropped to the floor. 

“Hardly flawless.” Two fingers under his chin forced him to meet Patton’s gaze again.

“You are to me. There is nothing I could ever see that would make me want you less, Logan. You’re perfect.” Logan saw the honesty, and the banked raw need in Patton’s eyes, and for the first time in years, the self-consciousness wasn’t screaming in his ears. It was still there, to an extent, but knowing that Patton saw him this way, that Patton wanted him this much…it was oddly comforting…and thrilling. He leaned forward, experimentally, and heard Patton’s breath hitch. A self-satisfied smirk crossed his lips, and he pressed a teasingly soft kiss to Patton’s lips. 

“How exactly did Virgil say you were to ‘take care’ of me?” There was something playful in Logan’s voice, and Patton’s heart leaped to hear it. 

“He didn’t specify, but I have a few ideas.” As Patton spoke, Logan was trailing a series of delicate kisses over his cheek until he could breathe gently in his ear. 

“I would be very interested to hear them.” Patton’s knees nearly buckled, but he steadied himself, placing his hands on Logan’s hips and pulling him closer. Logan’s back hit the wall, and Patton pressed in, pinning him there. His lips captured Logan’s in a desperate kiss, and he poured everything into it, holding nothing back. Logan whimpered, his arms looping around Patton’s neck as he arched, trying to get closer. 

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you need me to stop and I will.” Patton murmured, his lips trailing down Logan’s neck, nipping as he went. One hand trailed down, cupping Logan’s ass and gently raising one leg up to wrap around his waist. He could feel the hardness of Logan’s trapped erection pressing against his own, and he felt slightly dizzy with arousal when Logan hopped up, wrapping his other leg around his waist and grinding against him. 

“Don’t stop, please!” Logan’s voice was rough, hoarse, and Patton cursed under his breath and bit down at the juncture of Logan’s neck, sucking a dark mark there. Logan’s reaction was immediate and intense. He practically shouted, one hand weaving into Patton’s hair and the other scrabbling at his back. 

“Shit, no…wait, baby, just…” Patton muttered, trying to pull back, but Logan yanked him into another fierce, drugging kiss. It took every single ounce of willpower in his body to not take his willing boyfriend against a wall in the hallway, but he found some of that control he prided himself on and pulled back, panting. God, Logan looked incredible, his lips swollen from kisses, his eyes heavy with desire, his face flushed. 

“I want you so much, oh my god, but you deserve more than this. Better than this. Let me show you how special you are?” Patton’s voice was a husky rasp, and Logan was pretty certain most of his higher functions had gone offline at this point, but he nodded, fully prepared to let Patton do whatever he wanted. 

“Where’s the bedroom? Come on, I’m not doing this against a wall….this time.” Patton winked, and Logan smirked as he slowly slid his legs down, peeling himself away to start towards the stairs. He kept Patton’s hand in his, and felt those fingers tighten against his own. His heart was pounding, his knees felt wobbly, and he could scarcely believe this was happening, but he knew it would be worth it. Somehow, he knew that this time it wouldn’t hurt. Not with Patton. 

He led them to his room, shyly opening the double doors before flipping on the lights, and Patton smiled as he took in the huge room. It was amazing, and if he didn’t have a willing Logan in front of him, he’d probably be in awe of the beautiful architecture, but right now he had something much more important to focus on. 

“This suit is fantastic, but I think it needs to go, don’t you?” Patton said softly, gently loosening Logan’s tie and slipping it off. Logan shrugged his suit jacket off his shoulders, carelessly tossing it to the floor somewhere behind him while Patton started on the buttons of his dress shirt popping them one by one. He trailed his lips over each inch of exposed skin, making pleased hums as he went. When he finally hit Logan’s belt buckle, he straightened up, unbuttoning each cuff and sliding the shirt down Logan’s arms and away. Logan instinctively tried to hunch in, to hide himself, but Patton held him fast, his eyes drinking him in.

“God, Logan, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my life. How am I able to do this?” Patton cupped a hand around the back of his neck, bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss that soothed his fluttering insecurities even while it caused heat to pool low in his belly. 

“I’m really not that aesthetically appealing, Patton.” Logan mumbled it into Patton’s mouth, too intent on kissing him and pulling his polo shirt out of his slacks to censor himself. Patton paused, gently pulling back to look in Logan’s eyes. His were blazing with a ferocity that send shivers down Logan’s spine.

“How can you not see it? Do you not have mirrors in this house?”

“There’s a rather large one right over there.” Logan pointed to the full length mirror next to the bed, and Patton wordlessly swept him off his feet, carrying him the short distance to the bed before gently depositing him there. His eyes never left Logan’s as he stripped his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere into the depths of the room. 

“Then clearly, you’re not looking correctly.” He knelt on the bed, nudging Logan up to sit in front of him, facing the mirror. His hands traced gently down Logan’s chest, cradling him protectively, and Logan melted back, his eyes involuntarily closing as he shuddered.

“No, no, baby. Keep those eyes open for me. Look. Look at how incredible you are. You’re so responsive for me. I barely have to touch you and you’re already squirming for more.” Patton’s voice was low, and his narration made Logan equal parts aroused and embarrassed. He wanted to hide, but he also wanted more. Patton gently moved him forward, running his hands down Logan’s back. His whole body tensed as Patton studied the array of thin scars crisscrossing his back. He could see Patton’s face in the mirror, and not once did his expression waver. Not once did anything but desire and affection cross his face. He leaned down, gently running his lips over each scar in a series of gentle kisses that set Logan on fire from the inside out.

“Gorgeous.” Kiss. “Flawless.” Kiss. “Strong.” Kiss. “Incredible.” Kiss. “But most importantly…” he trailed off, one hand pulling a pliant Logan back against his chest while the other tilted his neck to the side. “MINE.” Patton bit down, sucking another dark mark against Logan’s skin while he writhed and whimpered. 

“I adore you, Logan. You’ve endured so much, and you’re so strong. How could I not want every single part of you?” Logan made a strangled noise, then turned, shoving Patton back on the bed and straddling him. 

“You are impossible! No one like you should exist in this or any other reality, yet here you are, frustrating me to no end.” Logan hissed, grinding down on him and watching Patton’s eyes roll back as his hands gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“I know you want to take this slow, you want to make this gentle, but if you don’t get naked right now, I swear to God I’m going to tie you up and make you watch while I pleasure myself.” Patton’s hips bucked up at his words, an involuntary moan leaving his lips, and Logan couldn’t help the smug smile that stretched across his face. 

“God almighty, Logan….another time.” Patton dragged him into a scorching kiss, and it was Logan’s turn to moan as his tongue ruthlessly plundered his mouth. When they parted, they each scrabbled at the other’s pants, shoving remaining clothes off as quickly as possible. As soon as they were naked, Logan reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle of silicone-based lubricant. Patton smiled, taking it without comment, and gently positioned Logan on the bed. He could clearly see the mirror, could see the muscles working in Patton’s back, and his truly spectacular ass. 

When Patton popped the cap and loomed over him, he tensed, fully expecting to feel slick fingers circle his entrance, but once again Patton surprised him. When he looked in the mirror and saw Patton gently fingering himself open, the look of hazy pleasure on his face, Logan immediately leaned up, peppering kisses down his neck, across his chest. He circled a nipple with his tongue before gently biting down, not missing the hiss or the way Patton’s hips jumped. He slowly kissed his way down even further, smiling up at Patton, who now had two fingers gently pumping in and out, and teasingly ran his tongue over the head of Patton’s cock. 

“Looooogaaaannn!” It was almost a whine, and Logan committed it to memory before opening his mouth and sucking Patton in, as deeply as he could from this angle. He bobbed his head, increasing suction and listening to Patton’s moans and cries. He felt when Patton jolted, a sob ripping from his lips when he brushed against his prostate. Logan gently pulled away, rising up and looking in the mirror over Patton’s shoulders. Three fingers now, and he was scissoring, opening himself up. Logan grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking himself up, and pulled Patton’s hand away. 

“I never thought I would get to do this with you, but now I find it’s all I want.” Logan sighed as Patton straddled him, one hand on his chest while the other positioned him and slowly sank down. 

“Why—ah—would you think—oooh—that I wouldn’t let you—mmngh —do this?” Patton gasped, making delicious noises as he slowly bottomed out. Logan threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he tried not to immediately come from the feeling of being inside the man he loved. 

“Because I was never permitted to in the past.” 

“Oh, that fucking bastard. Baby, you can do this to me whenever you want. And hopefully you’ll like it the other way around sometime. But for now, oh shit, you should really move!” Patton moaned as he slowly lifted up and slid down again, establishing an easy rhythm. Logan matched him, keeping pace by thrusting up each time Patton came down. He shifted a little, frowning, he just knew if he found the right angle he could—

“AAAHHHH! Oh god, Lo, right there!” Patton’s back arched and his whole body shook. That’s what Logan had been looking for. Each thrust hit Patton’s prostate dead on, and he was practically sobbing. Logan watched him, enthralled by his facial expressions and the sinuous movements of his body. Every now and then he’d catch a glimpse of them in the mirror, and the sight of it rocked him to his core. 

“Patton, fuck, I’m close!” Logan grabbed his hips, forcing him into a faster, harder rhythm, and Patton convulsed around him. At this point, he was practically holding Patton up while he hammered into him, and Patton put one hand on his chest to steady himself, and stroked his red, leaking cock with the other. 

“Ah, Lo, I’m gonna, LOGAN!” Patton practically wailed, and his whole body tensed as he came, his release painting Logan’s chest. The feeling of Patton clenching around him was enough to send him over the edge, Patton’s name moaned as he slowly came down from his orgasm. Patton collapsed on top of him, heedless of the mess, and Logan wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses into his sweaty hair.

“Logan, oh my god….that was incredible.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.” 

“I know this is really not the time to say it, because hormones and all that, but I’m pretty sure I love you, Doctor Williams.” Logan froze for a moment, not entirely sure he’d heard that correctly, then a brilliant smile crossed his face. His heart sang in delight. 

“That is truly excellent news, as I’m quite certain I love you, Mr. Sanders.” Patton pulled back to look in his face, his blue eyes sparkling and a beaming smile on his face.

“Glad we’re on the same page then! And hey, you know what?” Patton’s smile took on a mischievous tilt.

“What?”

“I think I have the perfect idea how we can celebrate!” Logan threw his head back and laughed, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

“You are incorrigible. What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sure a brilliant guy like you can come with all sorts of interesting ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a MONSTER!!! But I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, let me know what you thought. I love all the feedback you give me.


	17. Trouble And Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Logan woke up slowly, groaning at the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. A hand shot out over his shoulder, aggressively hitting the snooze, then warm arms surrounded him, soft lips pressing against his neck. 

“Mmmm….morning, Lo.” Patton mumbled, still half asleep. Logan sighed, curling up into the warmth of his arms. They hadn’t slept much last night, and memories of gentle touches, whispered endearments, and hands desperately clinging to one another brought a soft flush to his cheeks. 

“Good morning, Patton. I’m so tired, and I know you are too, but we really need to get to work.” Patton whined in protest, his arms tightening their hold. Logan laughed, turning in his embrace. 

“Patton. We have to get up.”

“Mmmm….counter-proposal: we stay here and sleep in another hour or two, take a shower together, than go to work like responsible adults.” 

“Pat…” Logan wavered. He knew he was the boss. Technically he could do whatever he wanted. There were other employees opening today, and nobody would really miss either of them for the first few hours. Patton’s lips gently traced down his neck, and Logan made a strangled sound in his throat.

“Or, I’m sure we can come up with another use for our time? What do you say? Gonna play hookie with me today, boss?” 

“You are a terrible influence.”

“So I’ve been told.” Logan swallowed his laugh in a fierce kiss. 

"God, I've never wanted anyone like this in my life, Pat! We barely sle-heeeeeee-pt!" Logan's voice became a high-pitched whine as Patton's teeth closed around the already very dark mark where his neck met his shoulder. Thank god he wore collared shirts! 

"I can't get enough of you. The sounds you make, the way you move. I know I need to slow down, we've got all the time in the world, but I can't seem to help myself." Patton's voice was husky and low as his hands skimmed down Logan's body, feeling the other man writhe against him. 

"God, don't stop!" Logan moaned, feeling Patton's hand close around his erection, lightly pumping. Patton's lips skimmed over his chest, gently nipping here and there as he sinuously slid down his body. He situated himself between those gorgeous thighs, gently pushing them further apart. 

"Baby, I promise I won't." He licked a stripe up Logan's cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Logan's hips bucked, and he nearly shouted, his eyes rolling back. 

"Ah, oh god Pat!" His hands scrabbled frantically, one tangling in Patton's hair and the other tangling with Patton's fingers on his hip. Patton gently held his hand, smiling.

"I love you, Logan." With that, he swallowed him down, moaning as Logan pulled his hair and cried out. He expertly worked him, opening his throat and swallowing him down. Logan's hips bucked, and he allowed it, letting Logan fuck his throat. He could do this all day! The sounds he made, the taste of him, the way he moved. Every now and then he'd pull back, running his tongue along the underside. 

"Love--ah--you--oh god, there---Patton!!!" Logan let out shout, and Patton felt him twitching in his mouth. He was close, so close. 

"Go on, baby. Come for me." Patton pulled back, ordering with a horse voice, then sucked him in again. Logan practically screamed, his head thrown back as he came. Patton swallowed, gently working him through his orgasm, then gently released him, placing a small kiss on his cock before kissing his way back up Logan's body.

"How many was that, now?"

"Mmmm....six..." Logan sighed, utterly blissed out. 

"Is that all? I'll do better next time." Patton snuggled in behind him, grinning smugly.

"Oh god, you're going to kill me aren't you?"

"You'll die a happy man, I promise."

___________________ 

Virgil glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last hour. Roman chuckled and gently took one of his hands, which were twisting nervously together.

“What’s the matter, darling?”

“Logan is late. He’s never late...ever. I’m just worried is all.” Just as Roman was drawing breath to reassure him, the man in question walked in the door. He was smiling from ear to ear, and had a definite bounce in his step. Virgil arched a brow, exchanging a look with Roman.

“Logan Williams? Late for work? I never thought I’d live to see the day!”

“Miracles DO happen!” Roman cried dramatically, clutching his chest.

“I slept in a little today. It does happen from time to time. Now, if the drama squad is quite finished?” Logan arched a brow, but a smile played around his lips.

“Huh. That explains the bulletin I heard on the news about Hell freezing over.” Virgil snorted, but started working on Logan’s usual coffee order. Logan couldn’t help humming a tune under his breath, something Patton had been singing earlier that morning before they’d parted ways. Virgil glanced at him in surprise, then carefully looked him up and down. A shit eating grin spread across his face. 

“Looks like somebody’s dry spell just ended!” Logan chuckled, not denying it, but not looking to share all the details either. 

“I don’t know what you’re--”

“Oh no, you’re not getting away without talking about it!” Roman shot his boyfriend a pained look.

“Darling, please. That’s my brother and Logan we’re talking about. I don’t want to hear about--”

“Okay, fine, fine, but there’s one thing, just one, that we have literally always shared without fail. I don’t care if it’s awkward, I need to know.” Virgil held Logan’s gaze, and Logan flushed bright red. Roman looked back and forth between the two of them.

“What? What are you talking about?” Virgil smirked, and Logan looked down and mumbled something. 

“I’m sorry, Lo, what was that?” Virgil cupped a hand to his ear, his smirk only deepening. Roman was utterly lost, but Logan was blushing, so it had to be good.

“...Six.” 

“....HOLY SHIT!!! No wonder you look like a smug bastard!!! I’d be smug too. Damn...I’m going to have to give Patton a raise in my estimation.” Virgil was cackling, and Roman’s eyes suddenly flew wide as it hit him.

“OH MY--SIX??? Jesus Christ...who knew my little brother had it in him?” 

“Can we PLEASE stop talking about this?! I really would like to just get my coffee and get to work. I’m extremely late as it is.”

“Well, shit, after six org--”

“VIRGIL!” Logan glared fiercely, hoping to halt that sentence in its tracks. Virgil sighed, shaking his head. 

“Alright, alright! You sure are wound tight for a man that just--”

“I swear to God, Virgil Mason….” 

“Leave him alone, darling. Let’s just say we’re happy for him and move on.” Roman offered a small smile, and Logan gratefully returned it.

“Uuuugh, fine. Here’s your coffee, nerd. Congrats on finally getting laid. You should work on doing that more often.” Logan grimaced, but took the coffee. 

“Thank you, I’ll certainly endeavor to. I’ll see you later, Virgil, Roman.” Giving each a quick head tilt of acknowledgement, he quickly turned and headed out. Roman and Virgil exchanged a look, and Roman blew out a breath.

“Holy shit.”

“I know.” Virgil nodded, wiping the counter.

“Six in one night?!”

“I KNOW!”

“We’ve got to one up them now.”

“Oh, I'm counting on it, babe.”   
_______________

Patton should have been exhausted, given how little sleep he’d had, but he was singing and practically skipping around the shop. Shiroyah arched a brow, but said nothing. Once Logan walked in the door, and Patton’s whole face lit up, it was fairly obvious why he was in such a cheery mood. 

“Good morning, Logan. Barbara’s in the back with Lily. She wanted to bring the baby for a visit. I hope you don’t mind?” Logan smiled at Shiroyah’s question, accepting an enthusiastic hug from his boyfriend.

“Of course I don’t mind! You know they’re always welcome here. Hello, Pat.” He knew that he’d just parted company with Patton a few hours ago, but his heart still fluttered when he was wrapped in his arms. Patton was beaming, and he pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“Hello, Lo. You should get to work, and so should I, since we both got a late start today. I’ll catch you on my lunch break, though?”

“You know where to find me, dearest.” Logan turned and headed towards his office. There was a part of him that wanted the soothing calm of the greenhouse, but he knew if he went back there now he’d get nothing else accomplished today, and he had several messages to return and calls to make. He’d been putting a lot of it off, and it really couldn’t wait. On his way out, he saw Barbara, holding the baby and chatting with one of the regular customers, and he gave her a quick wave, gesturing towards his office. Seeing her nod in acknowledgement, he made his way to his office, confident that he’d be getting a visit from her in short order.

He sorted through the stack of mail carefully, picking out a few potential red flags, then idly played his messages. The first two were from clients, asking questions or requesting changes. Easily handled. The third message was from Geoffrey Hudson, the president of the local Country Club.

“Doctor Williams, this is Geoffrey Hudson of the South Bend Country Club. I received your letter this morning, and I am very sorry to hear that you are dissatisfied with our services and discontinuing your membership. You have been a loyal member for several years, and I was disappointed, and a little stunned, at your list of complaints. I only wish we could have discussed this in person. If you would like to contact me, please do so at any of these numbers. Thank you again, and we are very sorry to lose your membership.” Logan listened very carefully until the end, then shut his eyes and blew out a long sigh.

“Fuck you, Jason.”

It took the better part of an hour, but after Logan had reassured Geoffrey that he hadn’t written any letter and he was not cancelling his membership, he had a copy of the letter in his hand and he was livid! How anyone could ever think he would write something like this was beyond him! Setting it aside before he lost his temper, he continued opening the mail. When he came across yet another credit card he didn’t recognize, his temper lunged, straining at its bonds. When he saw the name, his temper snapped. 

“Hey, Logan, Lily and I just wanted--woah, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! I’ll tell you what’s wrong! Jason fucking Bryce is what’s wrong! The country club just sent me this letter, which I supposedly wrote to cancel my membership, and that’s bad enough, but now I see he’s opened a card in Thomas’s name! It doesn’t matter that it’s my social and my credit it’s hitting, it’s that he put it in THOMAS’S NAME!!!” As he ranted, he tossed the letter at Barbara, who swiftly snatched it out of the air, holding it away from Lily’s grasp.

“The admittance of individuals with lower-class backgrounds and mixed-ethnicities….staff members of dubious character...moral objections…” She stared at him in shock. “You didn’t write this.”

“I fucking KNOW I didn’t! But look, LOOK at what that son of a bitch did!” He showed the credit card bill, pointing to the name. Thomas Sanders was written across the top, and Barbara’s face twisted in disgust.

“I’m going to take this letter and this fucking bill and stuff it down his goddamn throat!” Logan whirled, heading for the door, and Barbara jumped in front of him.

“No, Logan, you can’t!”

“What the hell do you mean I can’t? I’m done with his bullshit, and he’s going to goddamn know it when I’m done!”

“You’re too angry right now, and you know that he’s probably hoping for exactly this reaction from you.” Logan turned away, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You think I don’t know that?! You think I don’t KNOW exactly what he’s doing?! He’s playing me and I’m not going to just STAND here and take this bullshit from that cocksucking piece of TRASH!” He shouted the last word, and little Lily’s face crumbled as she started to wail. Logan immediately froze.

“Oh, goddammit, look I’m scaring babies now. Hey, hey, it’s okay sweetheart. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, or your mom. I’m so pissed at that motherfucking Jason Bryce I can barely see straight, but never at you, sweetheart.” He held out his hands, and Lily tearfully sniffled, but allowed him to hold her. He kept his voice soothing and calm, gently bouncing her on one hip. 

“....You said cocksucking….” Barbara whispered in awe. Logan laughed at that, feeling some of the rage dissipate as he walked the baby back and forth around the room. 

“Sorry. She can’t understand what I’m saying. It’s the tone that upset her, not the words. I’m just so mad, oh my god.”

“But you actually said _cocksucking_!”

“I’m so pissed. Oh my god, I’ve never been so pissed in my life! And you’re right, and that’s annoying. I can’t go tearing out of here to kick his ass, much as I’d like to. He’s probably looking for that, and I won’t give him the satisfaction.” Logan lifted Lily, blowing on her stomach to make her laugh, then looked at Barbara, letting the rest of his anger fade to a dull simmer instead of the raging boil of before. 

“I need to make calls, cancel this card and call my lawyer. And I need to talk to Patton...he’s going to need to know.” Logan’s heart broke a little at the thought, but he sighed, gently bouncing Lily on his hip. “Thank you for being here, Barb. And for stopping me.”

Barbara smiled, watching him play with her daughter. Logan was a good boss, and an even better man. She’d always respected him, but it was a pleasant surprise to discover that she genuinely liked him, as well. 

“No problem, Logan. God, you are really good with her.”

“I like children, always have.” 

“Do you think you’ll ever have any some day? Or adopt?” Logan flushed red to the tips of his ears, his heart fluttering at the thought.

“I...if you had asked me that several years ago I’d have laughed in your face, but now...I think I would very much like that.” Logan gently traced one finger down Lily’s soft cheek, something shifting inside of him. Yes...he would very much like to be a father. To Thomas and maybe to another child one day. 

“Awww, that’s sweet. I heard you and Pat are an item. I’m really glad, Logan. He’s good for you.” Barbara smiled gently, holding her hands out and taking Lily back. Logan reluctantly returned her, smiling when the baby giggled and waved at him. 

“We’ll leave you be. Want me to send Pat over to see you?”

“Please. That would be very helpful.” 

“Anytime. And Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“That bastard is going to get what’s coming to him one day. Karma has a way of kicking you in the teeth when you’re not looking, and he’s got enough bad karma built up at this point that it wouldn’t surprise me if he got run over by a tractor trailer full of it.” Logan laughed, feeling slightly better. 

“We can only hope, Barb.” He ushered them out before turning back and grabbing his phone. He had calls to make.   
____________

It was around lunchtime when Roman’s phone rang. He had kidnapped Virgil and forced him to actually eat something. Virgil snorted as “Walking on Sunshine” blasted from Roman’s phone. His boyfriend winked at him, then cheerfully answered.

“What’s up, Patton?” As he listened, his face fell, the smile disappearing.

“WHAT?! When? Is Logan….okay….yeah.” Roman nodded along, and Virgil was definitely getting nervous now. 

“What? What’s going on?!” He hissed, glaring when Roman only shook his head, holding up a finger at him. 

“Okay, Pat. You keep us posted okay. Yeah, I hate him, too. Take care of Logan and Thomas, okay? Love you, too. Bye!” 

“What? What happened?” 

“Jason Bryce happened. He wrote a letter, supposedly from Logan, saying he was cancelling his country club membership for various racist reasons and he took out another bogus credit card but in Thomas’s name this time.” Virgil sucked in a breath, his hands tightening into fists. 

“That mother--”

“I guess Logan had similar things to say. Patton says he was pretty steamed, understandably so. Patton’s really pissed, I can tell. He actually said he hates Bryce, and he never says that about anybody.”

“Yeah, well, I hated him first, so I call dibs on kicking his sorry ass.”

“He just went after Patton’s kid, darling. I don’t think you’ll even get a shot in.”

“Goddammit!” Virgil pouted, folding his arms and sitting back. The two sat in silence for a  
moment, each quietly thinking.

“....Do you remember? What Minny said?” Roman asked it softly, but Virgil heard anyway. 

“I’ll never forget.” He reached a hand out, and Roman interlaced their fingers, smiling sadly at him. 

_The hospital room was quiet, only the steady sounds of Minny’s heart rate monitor and Logan’s quiet voice breaking the silence. Roman was sitting in the chair on the other side of Minny’s bed and Virgil had curled up on the couch across from it, idly scrolling through his phone._

_“Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real." Logan read aloud, glancing up at his mother. She was painfully thin now, and frailer than he’d ever seen her. He knew time was getting short. They were already talking about hospice, and making arrangements. He knew he would have to say goodbye to her soon, and the thought of it tore his heart in two. But she smiled gently at him, then motioned for him to pause._

_“I’m sorry, bumblebee, but I’m a bit thirsty. Do you think you could get me another pitcher of water?”_

_“Of course, Mom. I’ll be right back.” Logan marked his place and quietly left. As soon as he was gone, Minny cleared her throat, sitting up a little._

_“Alright, now that he’s gone, you two listen close. I know I’m on a short span now -- No, no, don’t give me that, Roman.” She pointed a finger, effectively silencing Roman’s automatic protests. “We all know my time’s getting closer. I’ve fought hard, and I’ll keep fighting until the end, but there’s only so much we can do. When I go, he won’t have anyone left but that awful Jason fellow, and I don’t like him one bit.”_

_“Join the club, Minny. I fucking hate him.” Virgil snorted, and the older woman laughed while Roman shot him a scandalized look._

_“I know you do, storm cloud. You’ve never been one to hide your feelings. I need you both to promise me something, though?”_

_“Anything, Minny, you know that.” Roman’s voice was soft, and he gently reached out to hold her hand. She gave him a fond smile, one he had grown quite attached to since he’d met her._

_“Ah, my little Prince. Always such a gentleman. You two boys are like the other sons I never had. I love you both dearly, but I worry for Logan. I worry about him retreating into his head and never coming out again. I don’t want that for him, I don’t want the cold, lonely life his father had to be his own. He’ll come to terms and deal with that Bryce fellow soon enough, but I need you both to promise me that you’ll be there for him, that you’ll look after him. It would ease my mind to know that he won’t be alone.”_

_Virgil stood, making his way to Logan’s former chair and took her other hand. He didn’t like the way she was talking, but he understood her worry. And she’d been more of a mother to him than his own ever had._

_“I swear, Minny. Logan will never be alone, not as long as I’m alive.”_

_“I promise as well. He’ll always have us, no matter what.”_

_“Good. That’s...that’s good. You both know I love you?”_

_“Yeah, Min. We know.” Virgil smiled at her, rubbing a finger over her knuckles._

_Logan returned, carrying a fresh pitcher of water. He smiled at the scene in front of him, setting her water down on her tray table. She squeezed Roman’s hand, then released it to reach out to Logan, who quickly settled by her side on the bed._

_“My little bumblebee. I love you more than anything in this world, do you know that?”_

_“Yes, Mom, you always made that clear. And I love you.” Logan replied easily, smiling when she gently cupped his face._

_“Don’t you ever forget it….my clever Logan.” She sighed a little, leaning back and closing her eyes. Logan chuckled a little, kissing her palm. Then the monitors went wild. Alarms were shrilling, red was flashing on the screens._

_“Mom? Mom?!” Logan cried, but he was pushed aside by medical staff who began frantically working. Someone, Virgil, probably, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Roman grabbed his hand. The three watched, frozen in horror._

_“No pulse, starting compressions.” One of the nurses was doing chest compressions while another fitted a bag valve mask over her face, forcing her to breathe. Virgil’s hold tightened, and Logan felt his whole world narrow to the small points of contact, to the screaming of the alarms. He wasn’t ready! Oh god, he wasn’t ready. There was so much more he’d wanted to say, so many more moments he needed to have. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, she had to pull through, he couldn’t lose her yet._

_“Anything?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Sir? Sir, you need to leave!”_

_They were ushered out of the room, the medical team still desperately trying to save her. Virgil’s hold on his arm was tight, as was Roman’s on his hand. They stood together, staring towards her room._

_“What am I going to do…?” Logan whispered it, but his eyes were so helplessly lost, and Virgil could almost feel his protective instincts fire._

_“You’re going to get through this, no matter what, Lo. You have me, and you have Roman. You are not alone, we won’t ever let you go through this alone.” Virgil’s voice was strong, determined, his brown eyes fierce._

_“Virgil is right! We’re here with you, Logan, and we always will be.” Logan clung to that like a drowning man to the side of a lifeboat. He wasn’t alone. When the doctor started walking towards him, he knew. He knew what the news would be, and the pain of it nearly leveled him. She was gone. He would never hear her laugh, see her smile, or listen to her speak again. He felt like a part of him was gone, like the center had been ripped out of him. He felt Virgil’s hand on his arm, Roman’s hand in his, and he gathered strength from that, comfort from their presence. This would be the hardest thing he had ever done, but he would not do it alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a might shorter than the behemoths that I’ve been posting, but I had to get some sad things out of the way before I moved the rest of the plot along. I apologize for any damage I may have done to your feels. Full honesty, not as happy with this as with previous chapters, but I’ll make it up to all of us on the next one. Next chapter has more Prinxiety, so be on the lookout for that


	18. Star Wars, Invitations and Painful Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

“Admit it, babe. You liked it!” Roman was beaming, one arm thrown around Virgil’s shoulders as they walked away from the movie theater. Virgil scowled, glaring at the ground but not saying anything, refusing to give his boyfriend what he wanted.

“Come on, you can’t lie to me, Hot Topic. Just admit that Star Wars is amazing.”

“….It was alright.” Virgil had enjoyed the movie more than he thought he would, but there was no way he was letting Princey know that.

“Alright? ALRIGHT??? It was a MASTERPIECE! It was BRILLIANT! How DARE you?!” Roman began to rant, looking thoroughly offended, and Virgil couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him.

“With surprising ease, Princey. Have you met me?” Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes at Virgil’s quip.

“Unfortunately yes. It isn’t like you don’t have your own obsessions, Mr. Orange Is The New Black.” Virgil glared, poking Roman in the side.

“Fuck you, OITNB is gay culture you heathen!”

“You think EVERYTHING is gay culture!!! Yesterday you told me coffee and llamas were gay culture.” Roman threw his hands in the air, and Virgil smirked.

“They are!”

“HOW?!”

“I’m partially gay, and I love coffee and llamas. My argument is airtight. Boom.” Virgil grinned and fingergunned at him, and Roman snorted, but pulled him into another one-armed embrace.

“I’ll give you that, but OITNB is no Star Wars.” Roman huffed.

“How the fuck did I ever fall in love with a nerd like you? Honestly, you’re an embarrassment.” Virgil chuckled and kept walking, but suddenly realized his boyfriend was no longer in step with him. Roman was about two paces behind, frozen in place.

“….Say that again.” Roman’s voice was breathless, and his green eyes were intense, scrutinizing his face. Virgil frowned, confused.

“You’re an embarrassment?”

“Not that! You just said you loved me!” Virgil froze, mentally replaying his words and oh holy shit, yes that is exactly what he’d said. He hadn’t really been thinking, and the words had just slipped out, and now Roman was walking towards him with his eyes blazing and oh no, oh shit!

“Virgil?” Roman gently used a finger to tilt Vigil’s chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. There was something desperate in his gaze, and as much as Virgil’s heart was pounding, as much as he wanted to lie or hide or run….he couldn’t do it. Not when Roman looked at him like his entire world started and ended with him.

“I…I love you, Roman.” Virgil’s voice was soft, tentative, but he felt the shiver that ran up Roman’s spine and watched the dazzling smile stretch across his face.

“I have waited my entire life to hear those words from someone who wasn’t my family. And I am intensely glad that you are the one to say them. I love you, Virgil.” Roman powered a fierce kiss past his lips, and Virgil melted into it, tangling his hands in Roman’s hair as his tongue mapped the inside of his mouth. Roman broke the kiss to trail a series of soft, adoring kisses over his cheeks, even dropping one on the tip of Virgil’s nose. The grumpy barista rolled his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“See, what did I say? Embarrassment. Come on, nerd.”

“Ah, but I’m YOUR nerd now!”

“Fuck, I hope there’s a return policy.” Roman’s laughter echoed down the street, and Virgil smiled softly. He really hadn’t planned this, and a part of him was still mentally facepalming that he’d just blurted it out like that, but seeing Roman this giddy was almost worth the humiliation. Almost.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Logan was smiling as he walked into Val’s house, a cream colored envelope in his hand. Val glanced up from her perch at the kitchen table, still typing furiously and give him a cheery grin.

“Looking for Pat?”

“Always, but it’s also a joy to see you, Valerie.” Val snorted and rolled her eyes, but a gentle smile played on her lips.

“He’s watching a movie with Thomas. They’re having a lazy day today.” Logan smiled and walked towards the family room, suppressing a laugh when he saw his boyfriend and his son sprawled across the couch in T-shirts and pajama pants, hair still messy at three in the afternoon. Parker was curled up, snoozing on a dog bed under the coffee table, belly up. Patton and Thomas were raptly watching Aladdin, and the scene was so adorable Logan was hesitant to interrupt, but as soon as Thomas saw him all hope of discretion flew out the window.

“LOGAN!!!” Thomas launched himself off the couch, and Logan crouched to catch the enthusiastic child and lift him up, returning his hug. Parker jumped at the rude awakening, but rolled to his feet and padded towards the couch, yawning and shaking himself.

“Hello, Thomas. I’m sorry to interrupt.” Patton beamed, beckoning him closer, and Logan pressed a quick kiss to his lips in greeting. The dog whined a little, pressing against Logan’s leg, and he leaned down and gave him a quick scratch behind his ears.

“Yes, hello to you, too.” Parker’s tail wagged a mile a minute at the attention, and Thomas giggled as Logan gently set him down on the couch.

“You’re always welcome here, you know that! What’s up?” Logan passed him the envelope, and Patton slowly opened it, pulling out a gilt-edged invitation. “A party?”

“Indeed. Every spring there’s a rather large, ostentatious party at the country club. I skipped it the last few years, but given everything that’s happened I’m obligated to attend this time. I was hoping you might consider being my date for the evening?”

“I would love to, honeybee. Do I need a tux?” Logan smiled, settling next to his boyfriend on the couch. Patton immediately snuggled into him, and Thomas crawled up and snuggled into his other side. He carefully put his arms around both of them, grinning when the dog took the opportunity to flop across his feet.

Val was just going to pop her head in to see if Logan would be staying for dinner when she saw the little family curled up together. Her heart sang to see her brother and nephew so happy. It had been way too long! Blinking back a few sentimental tears, she silently backed out, leaving them be. 

“It is black tie, so yes.” Logan answered, idly playing with Patton’s hair.

“Ooooh, fancy!”

“Do I get to come to the party, too?!” Thomas asked, squirming until he was curled up against Logan’s chest, his knees draped across his lap.

“Awww, sorry kiddo, but this party is going to be a boring one full of adults.”

“But your Christmas party was fun, Logan! Even if I had to wear a stupid suit.” Thomas muttered the last sentence, glaring at the floor. He loathed formal attire, and Patton usually had to fight to wrangle him into anything even remotely resembling it.

“Ah, but this party will require you to wear a suit, and there won’t be any other kids there at all.” Logan smiled as Thomas immediately made a face.

“Ewww, if Joan won’t be there then I don’t wanna go.” Patton shot Logan an amused look, then settled back against his chest with a contented sigh.

“Guess we’ll just have to muddle through without ya, kiddo.”

“Can I stay with Uncle Roman that night? He does the BEST lightsaber battles! Please, Dad?” Thomas pleaded, shooting Patton his adorable puppy dog look. His father chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“We’ll ask him and see what he says, but I don’t mind if he doesn’t.”

“YAAAAAYYYY!” Thomas cheered before snuggling back down against Logan again. Silence reigned for a few moments.

“Dad?”

“Hmmm?” Patton hummed in question, taking a sip of his water and trying not to purr at how good it felt to have Logan’s hands in his hair.

“When are we going to have a sleepover at Logan’s house? You do it all the time and I never get to!” Patton choked on his water, nearly spitting it across the room, and Logan threw his head back and laughed. Patton gave him a mild glare, coughing, and Logan grinned as he leaned forward, patting his back.

“Yes, dearest, when ARE we having a sleepover again?” Logan’s voice was pure mischief, and if Thomas hadn’t been there, Patton would have kissed that smug smile right off his face.

“Ooooh, can we do it tonight? Come on, Dad, can we?! Logan wouldn’t mind, right?”

“I would be happy to have you anytime you wish.” Logan smiled as Thomas threw his arms around his neck, hugging him enthusiastically. Patton huffed a little when they both turned hopeful gazes on him.

“You know, it really isn’t fair when you both gang up on me like this. Yes, we can go tonight.”

“YEEEESSSSSSS!!! I’m gonna go get ready!” Thomas gave Patton a quick hug, then ran off towards the stairs. Parker huffed, but rolled to his feet and trotted after his favorite person in the world. As soon as Thomas was out of earshot, Patton wove his hands into Logan’s hair and sealed their lips together in a scorching kiss. A soft whimper escaped Logan’s throat, his hands fisting reflexively in the thin material of Patton’s T-shirt. Patton gently tilted Logan’s head, finding a better angle to taste and tease. When he finally broke the kiss, he was pleased to see all traces of a smirk were absent from his gorgeous boyfriend’s face.

“I’ll sleepover at your house anytime, Lo….but you do realize you just signed yourself up for an evening of kids movies and dog hair all over your furniture, right?” Patton smiled when Logan visibly shook himself. Thomas’s footsteps could be heard thundering back down the stairs.

“I do, and I look forward to it. Perhaps we’ll order a pizza for dinner?” Logan grinned when Thomas’s thrilled voice rang out.

“PIZZA?!”  
_______________________________________________________________

“Stella! Light of my life! What can I do for you today?” Patton called cheerfully as the older woman walked in. She chuckled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, giving him a fond pat on the cheek.

“I’m actually looking for my boy today, Patton dear.” Patton pouted a little, and Barbara gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“She’s after the biological son for once, tough break, pal. He’ll be along in a few minutes, Stella.” Barbara smiled, accepting a warm hug from her mother-in-law.

“Actually, this concerns you too, Barb.”

“Oh?”

“The big Garden Club gala is happening at the country club, and since I’ve been a member for so long, I get to bring two people with me, and I was hoping I could coax the two of you into coming along to keep me company?” Barbara gasped at Stella’s words, a dazzling smile spreading over her face.

“Oh my gosh, Stella, really?! I’ve always wanted to go! Oh, but we’ll need a babysitter.”

“Who needs a babysitter?” Shiroyah asked, walking in and giving his mother a hug and a peck on the cheek. “I just loaded a few flats for Mr. Teegan, he’s charging to his account.”

“On it.” Patton said, grabbing the slip of paper Shiryoyah held out and heading to the register.

“Well, sugar bean, I was asking Barbara if both of you could come with me to the big Garden Club party this year? I know it means finding a sitter and all, but I’d really like it if you could make it.” Stella said hesitantly, but her son beamed at her.

“We’d love to come, Mom. Don’t worry, I know the perfect sitter.”

“You do?” Barbara arched a brow skeptically, and her husband just smiled.

“Yeah! He’s fabulous with kids, and I think he’d be great with Lily.”

“Do I know this mystery man?” Patton called out from the register, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“God I hope so, since he’s related to you.”

“Oh my god, you meant ROMAN?!” Barbara stared at him, and Patton offered her a reassuring smile.

“Roman’s great with kids, he watches Thomas for me all the time.”

“Yeah! And look how amazing Patton is as a Dad. Roman’s a great choice for a babysitter, and you know it.” Shiroyah rubbed a comforting hand over Barbara’s back. “What could possibly go wrong?”  
__________________________________________________________

**WARNING! WARNING! There is triggering material ahead. If you are triggered by emotional manipulation, physical abuse, or implied sexual assault, please turn back right now. You will be fine for the next chapter. You know enough about Jason Bryce’s misdeeds to be okay without what’s coming next. I’ll see you on the next chapter. If you are okay with the above mentioned triggers, proceed, but PLEASE DO SO WITH CAUTION!!! WARNING! WARNING!**

Jason silently sipped his whiskey, one finger stroking his lips while he gazed into the fireplace, not really seeing it. Dafe was simple, easy, almost boring. He’d known the outcome before he’d even begun. There had been no fire, no challenge. Logan, on the other hand…now THAT had been fun. The genius had been so young and naive. The thrill of convincing him that they were in love was something that still stuck with him, to this day.

He’d looked at Logan and seen potential. What he could be…with a little work, of course. His little genius been too independent, too mouthy, and Jason had needed to fix him. After some coaxing, Logan had learned. Little things, like stealing or destroying precious objects and convincing Logan he’d never had them to begin with. Convincing him to do things he truly didn’t want to do. Forcing him to come to bed, even when he definitely didn’t want to. Bit by bit, slowly chipping away at him, until Jason could tell he was finally ready.

The first time he’d slapped Logan, oh that had been incredible! The hurt look in his eyes, the shock and pain, all so easily assuaged by words. Useless, meaningless words. The next time he hit him, Logan had actually apologized, because by then he’d understood it was his fault. Logan had made a mistake and this was how Jason corrected him. The memory of that one night, the last night Jason had beaten him, still gave him pleasant chills. The sound of the belt striking flesh, the blood welling up on his pale skin, the way he’d silently cried, his head bowed in shame. Beautiful. He slowly let his mind drift back, remembering.

_“Why am I doing this, Logan?” Jason’s voice was calm and even, but Logan shuddered and tried not to flinch away._

_“Because I made an error and must be corrected.” His answer was quiet, and Jason gripped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze._

_“That’s right. I am doing this for your own good. On your knees, like a good boy.” Logan’s stomach churned, he felt sick. He knew this was wrong, everything about it was wrong. His mind was screaming at him to fight back, to kick Jason out. He knew the other man wouldn’t fight him if he pushed hard enough, so why was he allowing this to happen?! Logan couldn’t answer his own question, and found himself in the requested position, on his knees facing away with his head down._

_Jason silently stripped his shirt off, setting it aside. Logan shivered in the cold of the room, feeling lost and exposed. He could hear Jason slowly unbuckling his belt, and the sound set his teeth on edge._

_“Count the hits, Logan. Count them out loud, and I swear if you lose track I will double the amount.” Jason ground out, and Logan tensed, preparing for the first blow. It landed hard, and he let out a yelp of pain._

_“One!” Logan began to count each strike, and Jason increased the force with each hit. He could feel when the belt cut into his skin, could feel the blood seeping down his back. Tears ran down his face, and he was hunched forward, his arms trembling. When he finally said “twenty”, Jason stopped, breathing hard._

_“Have you learned your lesson?”_

_“Yes.” Logan’s voice was soft, miserable, and Jason delighted in it. He turned him, looking in his eyes, and that face was glorious. Tear stained with distant, broken eyes. It was precisely what Jason had been hoping for._

_“Good. Now get on the bed. We’re not done.” Logan’s tears began anew, but he quietly complied. It would only be worse if he didn’t. Jason’s soft chuckle echoed in the quiet of the room, and Logan closed his eyes and turned away. The soft rustle of Jason disrobing filled him with dread. This was going to hurt._

Jason smiled at the memory. By the time Logan’s mother had finally died, he’d been nearly perfect. Rarely making mistakes, beyond the minor day-to-day errors that Jason expected. He’d been so close to finally breaking Logan, making him perfectly obedient…then that one night. That one incident.

Suddenly his docile genius had grown enough of a backbone to kick him out. He’d miscalculated there, to be sure. In retrospect he should have recognized the possessive streak, the pride, and utilized it to his advantage. Bedding that stupid woman hadn’t been about pleasure so much as power and control. The ability to do such a thing in Logan’s house, in the bed they shared, with a house full of company? It had been nearly irresistible. He had thought to use that little incident later to break Logan down that much more, but it had backfired spectacularly. That was galling.

And to make matters worse, there was that…fool. That Patton. Jason’s hands tightened at the thought of that simple creature touching his Logan. He set down the glass in his hand before he shattered it, feeling fresh rage course through him. Logan was HIS, had ALWAYS been his! And now someone else was daring to touch, and his little genius was allowing it. A single father, ugh. As if Logan would ever be good enough to raise a child. A bitter scoff escaped his lips and he stood, pacing the room.

Logan was a challenge. He was interesting, at least. But Jason knew if he couldn’t convince the useless nerd to come back to him, he could at least get money out of him, and that’s all he really needed. As infuriating as Logan’s betrayal was, it could be ignored for the right price. He knew how to hit him, where to hurt him. Years of practice had honed his skills. It was only a matter of time until he wore him down enough.

“Jason? Baby, are you home?” Dafne’s voice rang out, grating on his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard. He straightened his spine and fixed a charming smile on his face.

“Of course. But what have I told you about pet names, Daffodil?” Jason stalked out to meet his quarry, already planning a suitable punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I know that was rough. It was very hard for me to write this, especially given my own past history with abuse, but I felt it was necessary. I know it was a lot to take in, and I’m sorry. But now you understand more about Jason Bryce as a character, as a person. This is the last chapter he gets away unscathed though. I’ve had enough and I’m sure you all have as well. Starting with the next chapter, he’s going to get what he deserves. I hope that, and all of the fluffy happy endings I’m working towards, will be enough to make it up to you all.


	19. Early Wakeups, Babysitting, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Virgil was warm and comfortable. He snuggled closer to his pillow, registering on some level that it was less a pillow and more Roman’s bare chest, but frankly none of that mattered. One of Roman’s hands came up, carding through his hair, and he snuggled closer with a soft sound of contentment, drifting back to sleep.

“Welcome To The Black Parade” began blaring from Virgil’s cell phone, and he groaned loudly, rolling over and reaching out with one hand to fumble blindly for the source of the noise. Three missed attempts later, Roman got fed up and reached over, grabbed the phone and put it in his hand. Virgil made a grunt of acknowledgement, stabbed the answer button and put the phone by his face.

“...’lo?”

“Virgil? Oh thank heavens you answered! I’m sick as a dog this morning, and I can’t come in.” A raspy female voice echoed vaguely in Virgil’s ear, and he struggled to make sense of the words they were saying.

“...whozzis?” Virgil mumbled, still not coherent. He heard an annoyed sigh on the other end, which abruptly cut off in a vicious cough.

“Virgil. It’s Corinne. Your barista, who is supposed to be working the morning with Max today. I can’t come in because I’m sick.” Her voice sounded rough and weak, and somewhere in the back of Virgil’s mind he dimly realized that was unusual.

“Uh huh….Cor...inne….” Virgil trailed off, starting to drift back to sleep.

“VIRGIL!” Corinne’s irritated, hoarse shout woke him up again, and Virgil jumped slightly.

“...Whozzis?”

“Okay, Virgil...you’ve got to dig deep for me, buddy. It’s not a dream. I am actually calling you at 4am. Max can’t open the store alone. You need to get up before noon.” Corinne’s voice held annoyance and fondness in equal measure.

“....Hnnng….O...okay...Imma….get up….” Virgil slurred a little, and he slumped against Roman with a whine of distress. Roman scooped up the phone, chuckling at his sleepy emo.

“Hello, Corinne, was it? This is Roman, Virgil’s boyfriend. I’m the coherent one in the mornings. What’s going on?” As he spoke, Roman pulled Virgil back to his arms, grinning when he immediately latched on and snuggled in again.

“I’m really sick today. Fever, chills, cough...I just generally long for death. I’m supposed to be helping Max open the store, but there’s no way I’m making it in today. Sorry we have to speak for the first time under these circumstances.” 

“Oh, no problem! Everyone gets sick from time to time. I take it Sleeping Beauty needs to make an appearance to help out?”

“Yes, please. Max is amazing, but nobody can handle the opening crowd alone.” 

“Never fear, I’ll handle it. Virgil will be there. You take care of yourself, and hopefully we can meet sometime when you’re feeling less ill.”

“I’d really like that. Good luck with him...and thanks.”

“Anytime. Feel better!” With that, Roman hung up the phone and looked down at his boyfriend who had fallen back to sleep on his chest. He lightly ran his hands down Virgil’s bare back, suppressing a laugh at the sound of protest he made.

“Virgil….darling, you have to wake up.” Roman murmured it softly, and Virgil made a whining sound, burying his face into Roman’s neck.

“Darling, if you won’t wake up right now, I will be forced to take drastic measures and you won’t like it. Open those gorgeous eyes for me, won’t you? We can have coffee and I’ll promise to be very quiet for you.” Roman shook with laughter when Virgil squeezed his eyes shut tighter, making another slightly higher pitched noise of distress and refusal.

“Okay, if you’d rather do this the hard way…” Roman grinned and swung his legs to the side, dragging Virgil up into his arms. The emo yelped as the cold hit his skin, instinctively holding tighter as Roman scooped him up and started for the bathroom. As soon as he was in the shower, he turned on the water, and the sound Virgil made as the cold water hit him was akin to someone being murdered. Virgil tried to squirm away from the spray, cursing the air blue.

“My, my, wherever did you learn such language, darling? How am I supposed to kiss you with a mouth like that?!” Roman was practically cackling, ducking his head under the spray as the water warmed. Virgil elbowed him sharply, quickly darting under the warm water and glaring daggers at him.

“Who says I’ll be kissing you anytime soon, you fucking idiot?” He hissed, looking for all the world like an angry kitten. Roman shook his head, still laughing, and moved to grab the shampoo. His boyfriend tensed, still furious, when he started to wash his hair, but slowly relaxed as Roman worked his soapy fingers through his hair. Roman smiled, enjoying the intimacy of the moment and being permitted to care for his love, gently washing and rinsing Virgil’s hair. He slowly soaped up his hands, running them over his boyfriend's smooth skin. Virgil made a humming noise of contentment, and when Roman pressed a kiss to his neck he moved his head to the side, granting more access. He could tell he was beginning to excite Virgil, judging by what he could see. They were pressed for time but...why not have a little fun? 

"Hmmm....are you sure you don't want to kiss me, darling? I think you might be wavering a little." Roman's voice was low and playful. He was expecting a variety of potential responses from his sleepy love, but the low growl and suddenly being pinned against the shower wall was certainly not one of them. Virgil's lips savaged his, brutally kissing him while his hands skimmed down his body, nails scratching fine lines into his skin. Roman's hips bucked involuntarily, and although the sight of his lover had him half hard since they'd begun, he could feel his erection throbbing now. 

"You are such a teasing little bitch, Ro." The husky sound of Virgil's voice made Roman's brain sizzle a little, and the feeling of teeth against his neck ripped a pathetic mewling sound from him. "You threw me in an ice cold shower, Princey. What makes you think you deserve a reward?" Oh holy SHIT, he hadn't been expecting this!

"Nnng...oh god...please!" Roman panted, feeling Virgil's hands skim over his ass then back up again, ignoring the one place he desperately wanted to be touched. 

"Maybe...you're so pretty when you beg. Tell you what, Princey..." Virgil paused to suck another dark mark into his skin, feeling him writhe in response. "Why don't you get on your knees and show me how sorry you are. If you do a really good job, I might let you cum."

Roman's knees hit the shower floor hard enough to make Virgil wince, but he immediately began working Virgil's length, licking the underside from root to tip, then swirling around the head before eagerly sucking him down. Virgil tangled his hands in Roman's wet hair, releasing a soft moan as those gorgeous green eyes flicked up to meet his own. He looked incredible like this, lips stretched around his cock, bobbing as he took him deeper with each pass. 

"It doesn't seem like you're very sorry. Guess you really don't want to cum today." Virgil kept his voice calm, even slightly bored, and he watched a fiery determination fill his boyfriend's eyes before he took a deep breath and deep throated him. Virgil's fingers tightened, pulling, and Roman moaned around him. Roman's hands came to his hips, encouraging him to move. 

"Is that what you want, Princey? Did you want me to fuck your throat?" Virgil growled, watching Roman offer an enthusiastic moan in reply. Permission given, he pulled back and began to thrust at a brutal pace. Roman took it beautifully, occasionally working the underside with his tongue and moaning when he could. He was pulling out all the stops, and Virgil could feel his release building quickly. 

"God, Princey, you feel so good! Fuck!" Virgil groaned, his pace increasing slightly. When he felt one of Roman's fingers teasingly brush against his entrance, circling lightly, he lost it, nearly shouting Roman's name. Roman swallowed everything he gave, working him through his orgasm, before releasing him with an obscene "pop". Virgil caressed his face, looking at his swollen lips, his eyes hazy with desire. 

"Get your ass up here." Virgil commanded, and Roman scrambled to his feet, whimpering. Virgil shoved him against the tile, gripping Roman's aching cock with one hand and kissing him deeply, moaning at the taste of himself in Roman's mouth. "Do you want this, or should I--?"

"Fuck, this is fine, just please! Virgil!!" Roman begged, digging his nails into Virgil's shoulders. He smirked and quickly stroked Roman to a shuddering orgasm, watching him whine and writhe as he pulsed over Virgil's hand. Virgil held him close, rinsing him in the cooling spray and murmuring praise to him. Roman made a happy noise, cuddling against him. 

"Okay, the hot water's running out. Time to get going." Virgil muttered, giving Roman a quick kiss. Roman hummed in agreement, guiding them both out of the shower. He wrapped Virgil in a fluffy towel before briskly drying himself off. 

"I'm still mad at you, though." Virgil muttered, giving him a teasing glare while he roughly toweled his hair. 

“I have a feeling you’ll forgive me soon enough, my angsty love. Let’s get dressed so we can get you to your shop in time.” Virgil was still scowling at him, but he allowed Roman to lead him back to the bedroom and shuffled to grab some clothing.

“Want to bet on that, Princey?”

“I never bet on a sure thing.” Roman shot him a confident grin as he dressed, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you do your makeup and I’ll start the coffee for you and feed your demon cat.” Roman dropped a quick kiss on his forehead and strode out. He soon heard Khoshekh’s distinctive hungry screech, then the sound of a cat food can being opened. As Virgil worked on his makeup, he felt a brush against his pant leg, and glanced town to see his fuzzy companion winding around his ankles, licking her chops and purring happily. The cat hopped on the counter, quickly pacing back and forth, butting her head against Virgil’s hand until he gave in and petted her.

“Did you swipe at Roman yet today? You really should, since the bastard woke us up so early and tossed me in a cold shower.” Virgil grinned as the cat purred loudly and butted against his face.

“Yes, she did swipe at me today. She’s evil, and I have no idea why you keep her.” Roman said sourly behind him, and Virgil grinned when Khoshekh immediately glared at Roman.

“She doesn’t like loud noises, and you’re always loud. If you’d talk a little quieter and stop trying to treat her like a dog, she’d probably like you more.”

“I’m not…okay, maybe I am a little loud,” Roman conceded, “But I do not treat her like a dog!”

“Sure you do. You expect her to behave like Parker, but she’s not a Parker. Cats do things in their own way. You have to let her come to you at her own pace.” Virgil gestured to where the cat sat next to him, glaring at Roman and swishing her fluffy tail. “Do you think we got this close overnight? We’ve had years to develop a bond.” Virgil quickly finished his makeup, turning back to his boyfriend who appeared to be pouting as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Khoshekh will learn to love you, but you need to meet her halfway or you’ll never get there. You promised me coffee, and it’d better be strong as fuck so I can get through the next few hours without murdering someone.” Virgil hesitated as he went to walk past a still downcast Roman, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Roman immediately brightened, and it was like watching the sun come out from behind the clouds.

“Ha! I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me forever!” Virgil rolled his eyes and walked away, smiling to himself as Roman chattered happily behind him. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for the rest of the day, but it’d be worth it to see his boyfriend smile again. 

_____________________________________________________

“Fucking FINALLY!!! Get your ass back here, boss!” Max shouted as soon as they walked into The Darkest Roast. Virgil grinned, turning back to Roman for a second.

“I’ll see you later?” Roman smiled at him, gently cupping his face with one hand before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. When he went to pull away, Virgil fisted his hands in the material of Roman’s shirt and pulled him back for another, firmer kiss.

“Quit making out and help me, goddammit! My single ass can’t brew all this shit alone!” Max yelled, walking towards the back to grab another large carafe. The couple parted, Virgil laughing a little.

“Definitely. I’ll pop by around lunch time. Good luck, darling.” Roman flashed him a dazzling smile, then sailed out the door while whistling a tune. Virgil shook his head and jogged behind the counter.

“About time! Must be nice to get to kiss your hot boyfriend instead of working.” Max teased, sending Virgil a cheeky smile and a wink so he’d know it was all in good fun.

“Perks of being the boss.” Virgil shot him a smug grin.

“Ugh, I’d say I hate you, but we’d both know it’s a filthy lie.” Max laughed as Virgil snorted and grabbed a carafe, walking towards the front to brew more coffee. 

“Shut the fuck up, Max. What have you got done so far?”

“Not nearly enough.”

The two men worked in tandem, brewing and prepping for the morning rush. Once 5am hit, they opened the doors and were promptly slammed. The time flew by and by the time he had a minute to breathe, it was nearly noon. Now that reinforcements had arrived for the next shift, he grabbed some food and headed to his favorite spot to relax and wait for Roman. Sure enough, a few minutes later, his boyfriend entered dramatically, loudly calling to Max and the other baristas who knew him. By the time he flopped into the chair across from Virgil, he’d already slid Roman’s sandwich to sit in front of him.

“I have never loved someone more than I love you right now.” Roman said fervently before taking a bite of his food. Virgil arched a brow.

“Is it just because I got you a sandwich?” Virgil’s voice was sardonic, and Roman grinned at him, chewing rapidly in order to reply.

“Not ONLY because of the sandwich, but it definitely helps.” Virgil snorted at that, taking a bite of his own food. He glanced up when the bell above the door sounded, relaxing when he saw it was only Shiroyah. The man in question gave an absent wave in their direction, then went to the counter to order lunch.

“You still need to make this morning up to me, you know.” Virgil muttered, shooting a playful glare at his boyfriend, who promptly choked on his food.

“Do I now? I have plenty of ideas how that could be arranged.” Roman managed a charming grin before falling into a coughing fit again. Virgil smirked and sipped his tea, watching Roman dramatically pretend to die in his chair. It was almost like this was a daily occurence or something.

“Hey guys--uhhh...is….is he okay?” Shiroyah asked, nervously eyeing an apparently “dead” Roman.

“He’s fine. What’s up, Shir? How’s work at Logan’s?” Virgil gestured to a vacant seat across from Roman, and he settled into it. Roman cracked one eye open, then sat up and resumed eating like nothing had happened.

“Uhh...it was fine. Listen, umm...Roman, can I ask you something?”

“Sure! What’s up?” Roman set aside his food, giving Shiroyah his full attention.

“Well, you know that big country club party is happening tonight, right? My mom asked Barb and I to go, and I’d really love to, but we need a--” Shiroyah was cut off by a happy squeal.

“YOU WANT ME TO BABYSIT LILY?!” Roman was nearly vibrating with glee, and Virgil looked like a deer in the headlights. Shiroyah glanced between the two of them, suddenly doubting the wisdom of his choice in sitters. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“...Yes, if you’d be okay with it?” His voice was uncertain, but seeing how overjoyed Roman was at the prospect, he really couldn’t take it back.

“Oh my gosh, YES!!! I’d be honored.” Roman sounded utterly elated, even if Virgil looked like Shiroyah had just asked them to hide a body.

“Awesome! We’ll stop by on our way to the event, then.”

“Perfect! Virgil is coming over tonight, and Thomas is staying with us, too. We’ll take great care of Lily. I can’t wait to cuddle her, she’s so adorable!” Roman gleefully clapped his hands as he spoke. “I haven’t cuddled a baby since Thomas was born.”

“...Is it that big a deal?!” Virgil asked in a distressed voice. Roman gasped loudly, giving him a thoroughly offended look.

“You haven’t LIVED until you’ve cuddled a tiny baby, darling.” 

_________________________________________________________

To say that Roman was excited would be a vast, overwhelming understatement. The speed at which he’d driven home had Virgil slamming his foot against an imaginary brake pedal. He’d been thrilled when Patton dropped off Thomas early, needing time to get ready for the event, and now he was bouncing around the house, preparing for their tiniest guest. Roman was practically rubbing his hands together in glee. Virgil, on the other hand, was worrying himself into an aneurysm.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you’re so worried about Surly Temple! I babysit Thomas all the the time and he’s still alive.” Roman pointed to Thomas, who cheerfully waved from the couch before going back to watching cartoons. 

“Yes, but he’s not an infant! What the hell do we know about taking care of a baby, Ro?! They’re small and fragile and need constant care and attention! I could literally name twenty things that could go wrong right now.” Virgil chewed his thumbnail anxiously. Roman arched a brow, then walked over to him, gently taking his hand and pressing a fond kiss to his lips.

“I know you’re going to worry whether I tell you to or not, but maybe once Lily gets here, you’ll see it’s not so bad? I had no idea all it would take to dissolve you into a puddle of worry was to add a few kids to the mix.”

“I just don’t want to be responsible for the death of a child, okay?!” Virgil whispered, yanking his hand away and glaring before casting a shaky smile at Thomas.

“You won’t be, Hot Topic, I promise.” A knock on the door interrupted any response Virgil might have made, and he blanched at the sound. Roman bounded to the door, beaming at the couple. Shiroyah was wearing a black tux, Barbara in a navy blue evening gown. Baby Lily was in a set of soft green pajamas with elephants on them. She kicked her legs a little in her carrier, peering curiously up at the adults.

“Hello! My, don’t you two look incredible!”

“Thank you, Roman. And thank you, again, for looking after Lily for us.” Barbara offered him a soft smile, handing over the diaper bag.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. You know I’m always happy to babysit. Anything I need to know?”

“Well, she’ll need a bottle in about an hour or so. There’s a few of them in this cooler, and there’s spare clothes and diapers in her bag. If she gets fussy, just sing to her. She seems to like that best. And if there’s any major issues or an emergency, we both have our cell phones, so call either one of us.” Barbara listed off instructions, and Shiroyah dutifully handed over the small cooler and the carrier with the baby. 

“Alright little lady, time for a night of fun!” Roman cooed, watching Lily kick and gurgle. The two parents gave her kisses goodbye, then headed off. As soon as he was in the house, Roman squealed happily and reached into the carrier to pick up the baby, looking forward to a night of cuddles. But Lily froze in his arms, then her pretty face screwed up, her body straining away from him as a piercing scream filled the air.

“Oh! Oh no, Lily, sweetheart, it’s okay!” Roman frantically tried to shush her, but she kept squirming and crying no matter what he did. Virgil lunged forward, shooting him a death glare.

“You’re not supporting her head! Here, give her to me.” Virgil swiftly plucked the baby from Roman’s arms, and the second he had her, Lily quieted. Her tears and wailing stopped and she nestled into Virgil’s arms, curling one tiny fist against his hoodie. Roman stared, an outraged expression on his face.

“What? What?! WHAT?!” Roman made such an affronted sound, and Virgil couldn’t help the smug grin that spread across his face.

“Looks like she doesn’t like you, Ro.” Virgil carefully tucked her closer, and Lily made a happy cooing sound, blinking her huge eyes up at him and smiling. Roman huffed, but Thomas ran up to him and gave him an enthusiastic hug around his legs.

“I LOVE YOU, UNCLE RO!!!” Thomas shouted, beaming up at him, and Roman melted. He reached down and pulled his nephew up into his arms.

“Well of COURSE you do! I’m delightful, obviously. Come on, Thomas, let’s get our blanket fort set up. Gloom and Doom can snuggle Lily, who obviously has questionable taste.” Thomas giggled and the two walked into the living room to start constructing their fort.

“...Hello, Lily.” Virgil murmured, staring at the tiny infant who was making happy noises and trying valiantly to get one of his hoodie strings in her mouth. He idly pulled it away from her, chuckling softly. Virgil had never held a baby before, so this was...new. He felt a strange, warm affection as he watched her blue eyes take everything in. Okay, maybe Roman was onto something. This….wasn’t so bad. Especially once he settled into the overstuffed armchair, which helped settled his niggling fear of dropping her.

The rest of the evening was a blur of kids shows, silly games, the weird yet wonderful experience of feeding the baby, and more domesticity than Virgil had experienced in his whole life previously. Around eight o’clock, Roman’s phone started going off every few seconds and his boyfriend had turned it off in favor of playing with Thomas until the poor kid was so tuckered out that he fell asleep. By the time Barb and Shiroyah showed up to collect the baby, Thomas was passed out in the guest room.

“How was she?” Barb asked, taking the sleeping baby and her carrier from Virgil. 

“She’s apparently brilliant, because she hates Roman.” He replied, grinning as his boyfriend pouted. Shiroyah laughed softly.

“Virge, I have a present for you, pal. You’re going to love it.”

“Oh?” Virgil quirked a brow. Shiroyah made a few taps on his phone, and Virgil’s buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the burst of laughter from spilling out. A picture of Jason Bryce, with his nose clearly broken and blood running down his chin, scowling on the back of an ambulance.

“This is beautiful! Oh my god, hello new phone background. What happened? How?! Was it Logan, oh god please say yes.” Virgil was positively gleeful, and Roman peered over his shoulder then broke into a wide smile.

“Ooooh, send me that, darling! I want that framed on my wall.” Roman said, laughing softly.

“Oh my god, it was insane! You’ll have to ask Logan and Pat for the full scoop, but all I saw was that Dafne girl he’s been dating just launching herself at him and then this other guy hauled off and decked him! I have no idea what caused it, but the cops were called to break it up. It was nuts, but seeing Bryce get his face punched? Best part of my night.” Shiroyah was grinning from ear to ear and even Barbara had a pleased gleam in her eye.

“Told you he’d get what’s coming to him. Alright, thanks again for watching Lily, guys. It’s been a wild night, so we’re going to head home.” She said, giving Virgil and Roman each a quick hug. Shiroyah gave a cheerful wave, and the couple left.

As soon as the door was closed, Virgil was laughing and dancing in place. Roman watched him with a fond smile, enjoying his obvious delight.

“Finally! Oh my god, FINALLY! I wish I could have been there, seen it in person. Can’t wait to get the story, oh that bastard. I hope they can’t set his nose right.” Virgil allowed Roman to pull him into a loose embrace, still rambling about the various injuries he hoped Jason had sustained, only stopping when Roman’s lips met his own. A tremor went through his body and he practically melted into it, the kiss soft and warm as Roman’s hand gently tangled in his hair. When they finally parted, Roman was smiling at him, adoration in every line of his face.

“God, I love you. Seemed like you had a good time with the baby tonight, too.”

“Yeah, that was...not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Virgil replied softly, shrugging one shoulder.

“Did it make you think about maybe having one of our own someday?” Roman’s question, asked lightly, brought Virgil to a screeching halt. He stared at Roman with huge eyes.

“W...what?!” His voice absolutely did not squeak, that was not a thing that happened.

“Can’t say as I expected you to panic about that.” Roman said, cocking his head to the side curiously. Virgil ran a hand through his hair, feeling shaky.

“I am NOT panicked.” He glared as he said it.

“Mmmhmm. Clutched, let’s say then.”

“It is hardly unusual for a man to ‘clutch’, let’s say, at the thought of a baby this soon in a relationship!” Virgil could feel his pulse rate skyrocketing as Roman gave him that infuriatingly calm look.

“We may only have been dating for a year, but we’ve known each other for years and I have been in love with you for nearly all of that time. I don’t see the harm in thinking about a potential future with you.” Roman’s voice was low and even, and Virgil could feel his temper sparking.

“Roman, things are moving so fast and in a direction I hadn’t planned to go!” 

“If you’re going to plan every damn thing, maybe I should draw you a frigging map.” Roman’s voice was annoyed now, his temper flaring in return.

“I can draw my own map, and there’s no point in being annoyed. You asked.” Virgil turned away, picking up a few things from the couch and bringing them into the kitchen. Roman followed close behind. “Besides, I thought things were supposed to move slow in the south.”

“You irritated me the first time I set eyes on you.”

“Thanks so much, Ro.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“That should have given me a clue,” he continued. “You were an itch between my shoulder blades. The one in that spot you can’t reach and scratch away no matter how you contort yourself. I’d have been happy to move slow...as a general rule, I don’t see the point in rushing through something. But you can’t schedule how you’re going to fall in love, and I did with you.”

“Roman…I… I just think it takes time to--” Virgil’s voice was soft, some of the temper dying down.

“You have to start, Virgil! God, I look at you and I can see it. I can see our life, what it could be. I want to marry you.”

“Oh my god...I can’t--we don’t--” Virgil had to press the heel of his hand against his heart and gulp in air. But he couldn’t seem to suck it all the way into his lungs. “Marriage…Ro...I can’t catch my breath.”

“Good, maybe you’ll shut up for five minutes. I love you, and I want you in my life. If anyone had suggested to me, six years ago, that I would want to take on a sassy, foul-mouthed barista, I’d have laughed myself sick. But here we are. I’d say we could live together for awhile so you can get used to it, but what the hell is the point of that when we could just do it and start living our lives?”

“Just do it,” Virgil managed. “Like buying a new car.”

“A new car has a better warranty than a marriage.” Roman quipped, grinning at him.

“All this romance is making me giddy.” Virgil drawled sarcastically.

“I was going to buy a ring, get down on one knee. I had planned to make this a big, romantic gesture, something to really sweep you off your feet. But I’m into it now. You love me, Virgil.”

“I’m beginning to wonder why.” Virgil muttered faintly.

“You’ve always wondered why. It wouldn’t bother me if you keep right on wondering. We could make a good life together, Virgil. You and me.” He stepped closer, cupping Virgil’s face in his hands and looking at him like he was something precious, to be treasured. “I will never hurt you, Virgil. Irritate, annoy, maybe, but I’ll never hurt you.”

“God, I know that. I couldn’t love you if you weren’t a good man and you are...a very good man. Too good for me. But I’m selfish enough that I don’t care. Marriage though….Roman, I just don’t know if it’s the answer for us.” Virgil leaned into the touch, unable to help himself, but he didn’t miss the flash of hurt in Roman’s eyes before it was carefully hidden away.

“I’m going to talk you into it sooner or later.” He stepped back a little, offering a playful smile to lighten the mood. “If it’s sooner, you can decide how you want all those bare rooms in my house done up. I know you’ve been mentally designing for them. Was thinking I might pick one and start working on it next weekend.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Low blow.”

“Whatever works. I want you to belong to me, and to belong to you in return, Virgil. I want that for us.” He glided a teasing kiss over Virgil’s lips, smirking at the small whimper it drew from him.

“Goddammit, Ro, we’re skipping over all the basic steps!” Virgil snapped, glaring at him, though the glare was somewhat undermined by him yanking Roman closer and pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I tell you what. You go ahead and make me a list of all those basic steps, darling. We’ll take them, in order, if that’s what we need to do. But I want you to tell me, here and now, do you love me enough to want a future with me?”

“You’ve already told me I do.”

He set his hands on Virgil’s waist, drawing him in, then up in a way that made his heart stutter. “Tell me.”

Did he have any idea how huge this was? How big a deal it would be for Virgil to say this? He’d never wanted anything like this before. Had never even considered it. But here Roman was, those green eyes on his own, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge what they both already knew.

“Yes, I love you--”

“That’ll do for now.” Roman closed his mouth over Virgil’s and rode out the storm of emotion raging inside of himself. “You make that list, darling. And start thinking about what color you want on the spare bedroom walls.” He stepped back then, a small smile curling his lips. Virgil leaned forward, unable to help himself, but Roman slowly shook his head.

“It’s late, and you should be heading home.”

“...You’re kicking me out?!” Virgil said, outraged. Roman laughed and shook his head again.

“Never. But you have to work tomorrow, Khoshekh needs feeding, and there’s one other thing you really need to do.”

“Oh?”

“You need to fret about me.” Roman winked at him, and Virgil glared at him, feeling his heart flutter a little.

“I “fret” about you all the time, you idiot.”

“Ah, but I’m your idiot. And you’ve never had to worry quite like this, I don’t think.” Roman pressed a warm kiss to his hand, and Virgil scowled. The sneaky bastard was absolutely right. Virgil would stew over this whole thing in his head for hours, and it was probably better he work through it alone. How utterly, completely annoying to be read that well.

“I hate that you’re right.”

“Besides, we both know you’re terrible at staying quiet, and if you stay, you’ll probably wake up Thomas. So there’s that.” Roman grinned and Virgil smirked a little.

“Fair point. Okay, I’m going.” He paused, chewing his lower lip a little, then turned back and kissed Roman fiercely. Roman made a strangled sound, like a moan cut off, then responded enthusiastically. When they broke apart, Virgil leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Roman. More than anyone in my fucking life. Just give me time.”

Roman swallowed hard, tears stinging his eyes. “Yeah. I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extended wait, folks! I hope this made up for it. Next chapter is all about what happened at the country club and the fun details of Jason Bryce getting some of what’s coming to him. Relax, I’ve got tons in store for him, this is only Phase One.


	20. Parties, Scenes and Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Patton happily bounded up the steps to Logan’s house, straightening his tie a little before letting himself in.

“Are you ready, Lo?” Patton called, smiling when he heard a door close upstairs.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Logan replied easily, grinning broadly when his boyfriend froze in place, blue eyes widening in a very satisfying manner before running over him from head to toe. Logan smirked a little, walking up to Patton and watching him stare, obviously speechless. His reaction alone made the price of Logan’s new tuxedo absolutely worth it.

“We’d better get going, or we’re going to be late, dearest.” Logan murmured, absolutely delighted when Patton gave an involuntary whine of protest, his hands twitching with the desire to reach out and touch. “Come on, love. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come home, and you can peel this off of me as fast or slow as you like.”

“You can’t just _say_ things like that, Logan! Warn a man first!” Patton said, thumping his chest and wheezing a little, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter so Logan knew he was being playful. Being able to play or tease was a whole new experience for him, and he relished every moment of it. And there was definitely something to be said for pushing Patton’s buttons a little.

“Ready to take me to an incredibly dull party?” Logan quipped, turning away to head to the front door. He put a sultry sway to his hips, biting back a laugh when his boyfriend made a desperate noise, visibly shook himself, then followed closely behind.

“I’ll take you anywhere you like, sweetheart.” It was Patton’s turn to smirk as Logan missed a step, a light blush coloring his cheeks before he slid into the passenger seat of the car. Patton suppressed his laughter and quickly got into the driver’s seat. 

“I’m trying to remember the last time I wore a tux.” He said, pausing to give himself the pleasure of another long look at Logan before buckling his seat belt. “I think it may have been my wedding to Liz.”

“Now that is a shame, considering you wear one so well.” Logan replied easily, giving him a small smile.

“Lean over for one second, honeybee.” He said, crooking a finger. Logan leaned over the gearshift obligingly, and Patton skimmed his lips over his boyfriend’s. “Yup, tastes as good as it looks.”

“It absolutely does.” Logan smiled, licking his lips and sitting back. Patton sighed happily, then turned away to start the car and get going.

“You know, we could just skip this thing, run off and get hitched. We’re dressed for it.” He grinned at Logan, laughing out loud when the other man snorted and gave him a sidelong glance.

“Careful how you bat those marriage proposals around, dearest. I might just take you up on it, then where would you be?”

“Married to the most brilliant, gorgeous man I’ve ever met? Doesn’t sound too bad to me.” Patton’s voice was light, teasing, but there was a thread of seriousness underneath that gave Logan pause.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind, then.” Logan replied softly, his heart beating a little faster. Just the thought of spending the rest of his life with this man was enough to set his mind reeling, in a very good way, but he also knew that it was too soon for a real proposal. If anything, this was his surprisingly clever boyfriend’s way of letting him know that he was serious about this, and where it was leading. Patton always seemed to know exactly what he needed, soothing worries before he’d even fully acknowledged them.

“I suppose it’s only fair to warn you that there may be some friction between myself and some of the other Garden Club members tonight, particularly Dafne and Shelby, though I’m sure there are others.” Logan furrowed his brow, staring out the passenger window.

“Dafne is the one silly enough to be dating your ex, isn’t she?” Patton arched a brow as he asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Mmm. And who is this Shelby?” Patton asked, turning off the main road.

“A spineless sort of woman who has decided to be embarrassed by her friendship, such as it was, with me. It’s foolishness, but she’s a foolish sort. I, on the other hand, will delight in making her feel awkward.” Logan stretched back and spoke with satisfaction. “But then, I have a mean streak.”

“I’ve always liked that about you.” Patton’s voice was fond, obviously amused.

“Excellent,” Logan said as they turned towards the club. “Because it’s likely to come out tonight.”

________________________________________

It was fascinating, to Patton’s mind, to see how this set worked. The fancy dress, the fancy manners were a kind of glossy coat over what he saw as basic high school clique syndrome. People formed small packs, at tables, in corners, or at strategic points where they could watch other packs. There were a few social butterflies who flitted from group to group, flashing their wings, dipping into the nectar of gossip, then fluttering off to the next.

Fashion was certainly one of the hot topics. He lost count of the number of times he’d heard some variation of: “Bless her heart, she must have been drunk when she bought that dress.” He’d had a taste of it at the holiday party, but being here as Logan’s official escort changed the dynamic considerably. He was the new kid in class, and he was given the once over very thoroughly. It seemed every new person Logan introduced him to would give him the same smile, the same polite grilling as to who he was, what he did for a living, who his family was. Though the manner of the interrogations were always charming, he was beginning to feel like he should have typed out a résumé to hand out.

The ages of those in attendance ran from those who had certainly danced to the swing music the band played back when it was new, to those who would consider the music retro and hip. All in all, Patton decided as he discreetly steered the conversation away from yet another sensitive topic with a curious couple named – he thought – Bing and Belle, it was an interesting change of pace for a man in a rented tux.

Spotting Shiroyah, Barb and Stella, he used them as an excuse to cut the inquisition short and made a beeline for the friendly faces. “Hey, you clean up good!” Patton gave him a one-armed hug, then beamed at the other two. “And don’t you both look dazzling? Shir, you have the most gorgeous ladies in the place on your arm tonight.”

“Don’t I know it?” Shiroyah laughed, before scanning the room. “Wow. Some party.”

The ballroom was draped with twinkling lights, festooned with spring flowers. Wait staff manned one of three bars, or roamed the room with trays of drinks and canapés. Diamonds glittered and rubies flashed as couples danced to a rendition of “Sing, Sing, Sing.”

“It certainly is. How are you tonight, Stella, the light of my life?” Patton smiled at her and winked, watching her face pink up lightly.

“Oh, now you stop that! You should be saying that about your Logan.” Stella swatted playfully at his arm, and Patton gave her a wounded look.

“Oh, don’t worry, Stella. He does.” Logan’s dry voice sounded behind them, and Patton smiled as his boyfriend slid seamlessly into his arms.

“Hello again. I was worried I’d lost you for a minute there.” He said softly. Logan leaned up, pecking his lips lightly.

“You did, but I managed to find my way back without difficulty.” Logan nuzzled into his shoulder, and Patton felt a warm possessiveness well up inside of him. Of all the people he could have chosen, this amazing man wanted _him_ , invariably came back to _him_. As he pressed a fond kiss to Logan’s hair, he silently vowed to protect him with everything he had.

“Well, aren’t you two just the most precious thing? I do believe we may be seated at the same table, Logan. Why don’t we go find it?” Stella said briskly, shaking the couple out of their personal haze. Patton smiled apologetically at the others and gestured for Stella to lead the way. As they approached the table, Logan sucked in a small breath, his shoulders tensing at the sight of the couple currently seated, chatting with another couple who were clearly passing by. Patton could only assume this was Shelby, and what appeared to be her husband. Patton put a comforting hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back, smiling when he seemed to straighten and raise his chin.

“Hello everyone.” As Logan had expected, Shelby stiffened and went a little pale. Deliberately, Logan leaned down and air kissed her cheek. “Don’t you both look wonderful? Patton, this is Shelby Elliott and her husband Wayne. I believe you’ve both met my date, Patton Sanders, before.”

Wayne, a solidly built man with a glad hand and a subtle comb-over, pushed himself to his feet to pump Patton’s, then Shiroyah’s hand, and inclined his head at Logan. “How are you doing, Logan?”

“Just fine, Wayne. How’s business?”

He pokered up, but nodded. “Bumping right along.”

“Well, that is certainly good to hear.” Logan beamed up at his boyfriend when he politely held the seat out for him, and did an internal dance when the others took seats around him, flanking him on all sides. Shelby cleared her throat uncomfortably, taking a long sip of her wine and looking anywhere but at them.

“Wayne, darling, why don’t we take a turn on the dance floor?” Her voice was saccharine sweet, her smile obviously false. Her husband obligingly held out a hand and walked her away, a wince crossing his face as she obviously began hissing to him the moment they were out of earshot. Logan shared a look with Stella, and they both began laughing.

“Well, you certainly made that awkward for her! Rightfully so, the two-faced witch.” Stella hooted, clearly enjoying herself. Logan shot her a smug look, saying nothing. Patton laughed softly, taking one of his hands and kissing it.

“You certainly have a way of subtly putting people in their place, don’t you?” Patton’s voice was soft, his eyes warm and loving.

“One of the reasons I eased myself out of academia was to rid my life of these little snarling matches and petty grudges. I have no patience for it. But, I was rather obligated to make an appearance, no matter how tempted I was to stay home.” Logan’s voice was calm, but Patton could see the bit of weariness creeping in.

“You’re not the only one.” Patton replied, linking their fingers together and setting them on the table. “How much is it going to upset you to know that Jason Bryce just walked in, with that same blonde he was with the night he tried to crash your party?”

Logan’s hand stiffened in his, then slowly relaxed. “I had a feeling he’d show up tonight. Well, that’s alright. I’ll just slip off to the restroom for a minute, give myself a talking to. I don’t intend to have another public scene, I promise you.”

“Wouldn’t bother me.” Patton said evenly, with a fire in his eyes that Logan appreciated.

“That’s good to know, in case the talking to doesn’t work.” He rose, walked out of the room, then headed down the hall towards the lounges. Through a set of doors, there was one large area with couches and mirrors, then the restrooms were off to either side. Logan stood in the sitting area, taking a few deep breaths, and began mentally lecturing himself on proper decorum.

_You will not lower yourself to his level, no matter what the provocation. You will not allow that silly girl to drag you into a cat-fight. You will not–_

Logan broke off the self-lecture when Myrtle James walked up behind him, looking exquisite in a form-fitting sapphire blue gown that made her skin glow.

“I practically had to use a chainsaw to sever myself from Marlene Deitrich. Bless her heart, that woman can talk you deaf, dumb and blind without a single interesting thing coming out of her mouth. I wanted to get over to your table. I swear, Logan, can you get any more glamorous?”

“I think I’ve reached the top of my game.” Logan replied, relaxing slightly. The debutante sighed wistfully, looking him over.

“All the pretty ones are always gay or bastards, more’s the pity. I suppose you saw Jason slither in.” She glanced in the mirror behind him, fluffing her perfect hair, then shifted her gaze in the mirror from her own face to Logan’s.

“I broke away from Marlene so I wouldn’t have to pretend to be civil to him. I don’t know if you’ve heard the latest but–” She broke off, zipping her lip when Dafne walked in, followed by Shelby. Both women stopped, but while Shelby looked ready to move past quickly, Dafne marched forward and jabbed her finger at Logan.

“If you don’t stop your harrassment, I’m going to get a court order and have you arrested!”

Entertained, Logan cocked his head. “I don’t believe attending a country club event could be considered harassment, but I’ll have my lawyer look into it first thing in the morning.”

“You know damn well what I mean. You called my spa and cancelled all my treatments. You’re calling me day and night and hanging up when I answer.”

Casually, Logan leaned back against one of the tables while Myrtle pulled out a compact and began powdering her nose. “Now, why would I do any of those things?” he asked, arching a brow.

“You can’t stand the fact that I’m going to marry Jason!” Dafne hissed, glaring at him.

“Has it come to that?” Part of him –that mean streak– did a little dance of joy. If Jason had a rich one on the hook, he was bound to leave him, and his family, alone. “Well, despite your rude behavior, you have all my sympathy.”

“I know what you’ve been doing to Jason, too, and to Shelby because she’s been standing by as my friend.”

“I haven’t done anything to any of you.” Logan idly looked over at Shelby, a bored expression on his face. “And I couldn’t possibly be less interested.”

“Someone called one of Wayne’s top clients, pretending to be our son.” Shelby said stiffly. “A drunken, vicious phone call that cost Wayne a very important account.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Shelby. If you honestly believe that I would do something like that, I won’t waste my time, or yours, telling you otherwise. Excuse me.”

He heard Myrtle’s exasperated “Shelby, how could you be so slow-witted” as the door swung shut behind him. He started down the corridor only to come up short when he saw Jason leaning up against the wall. In hopes of avoiding a scene, he turned and started in the opposite direction.

“Retreating?” There was a laugh in his voice as he caught up with Logan. “You surprise me.”

Logan stopped. He hadn’t finished that talking to, he thought. In his present mood, it would have been a supreme waste of time. “You never surprise me.”

“Oh, I think I do and I will again. I wasn’t sure you’d be here tonight.” His expression turned sly, and smug. “I heard somewhere that you’d dropped your membership.”

“That’s the thing about rumors, they’re so often lies. Tell me, Jason, what are you getting out of all this effort? Writing letters, making phone calls, risking criminal charges by falsifying credit cards.”

Jason’s face was perfectly flat and calm. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Nobody’s here for the moment but you and me.” Logan gestured up and down the empty corridor. “So let’s move straight to the bottom line. What do you want?”

Jason moved in closer now, his voice dropping to a purr. “Everything I can get. You’ll never prove I made any calls, wrote any letters, used any credit cards. I’m careful, and I’m very smart.”

“Just how long do you think you can keep this up?”

“Until I’m bored. I invested a lot of time and effort into you, Logan. I worked so hard to improve you, to make you the best you possibly could be…and you flicked me off. I don’t appreciate that. Now I’m back, and you won’t get through a day without remembering it. Of course, if you were to make me a private, monetary offer–”

“That’s never going to happen.” Logan cut him off firmly, glaring at him.

“Your choice.” He gave a shrug. “There are things I can do to keep chipping away at you. I think you’ll come around. I know just how important your reputation, your standing in this community, means to you.”

“I don’t think you do.” Logan kept his eyes on Jason’s, even when the lounge door silently opened several feet behind them. “You can’t touch me, either, where it counts, no matter how many lies you spread, or how many people you convince to believe them. Wayne isn’t a complete fool, and it won’t take him long to realize you’re taking him for a ride. A costly one.”

Jason scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “You give him far too much credit. What he is, is greedy. I know how to play on greed.”

“You would, having so much of it yourself. Tell me, how much have you taken poor Dafne for so far?” Logan asked, keeping his voice cool and calm. He could see the group of women out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t acknowledge them, not yet.

“Nothing she can’t afford to lose. I never took what you couldn’t afford, Logan.” He skimmed his fingers over Logan’s cheek, and he let him. “And I gave you good value for your money. If you hadn’t been so foolishly stubborn, we’d still be together. Instead you’re parading around with some bumbling single father, a man who WORKS for you, no less! Shameful, really, and so very far beneath you.”

“If you hadn’t stolen from me, cheated on me with another woman, and abused me relentlessly, we might still be together…so I’ll have to thank you for that. And don’t you say a single word about Patton! He’s twice the man you ever were.” Logan’s eyes flashed with real temper, and Jason’s lips curled in amusement. His hand slid to the back of Logan’s neck, cupping it idly, and Logan’s stomach flipped with revulsion. Wrenching himself out of Jason’s grasp, he snarled up at him. “What is it about Dafne that appeals to you, anyway?”

“Jealous, are we? Hmm…she’s rich, but then, so were you. After that, she’s younger than you and she’s remarkably stupid. You were never that. A little slow, perhaps, but never stupid.”

“Are you really going to marry her?”

“She certainly thinks so.” He took out a gold lighter, idly flipping the lid open and closed. “And who knows? Money, youth, malleability? She may just be the perfect wife for me.”

“It does seem small of you to go around, making prank calls, complicating her life–oh, and screwing with Wayne and Shelby, losing Wayne clients. I think you need more constructive work.” Logan tried to calm his furiously beating heart, clenching his hands into fists to Jason couldn’t see them tremble. He could do this.

“Two birds, one stone. It keeps them sympathetic to me and chips away at you.”

“And what do you think will happen when they find out the truth?”

“They won’t. As I said before, I’m very careful. You’ll never prove it.”

“I don’t think I’ll have to. You always did like to boast and brag, Jason.” This time, Logan patted him on the cheek, and thought of it as his kill shot. “One of your many failings.” He gestured behind Jason to where Dafne and Shelby stood, bodies still as statues. Myrtle was smiling like a cheshire cat, wicked glee oozing from every pore, and began to applaud lightly. Logan smirked, taking a slight bow, then walked away.

It was his turn to be surprised when he saw Patton at the end of the corridor.

“Caught the show.” He said casually, and slipped his hand into Logan’s. “I thought the male lead was exceptional.”

“Thank you.”

“You okay, honeybee?”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t mind some air.”

Patton led them out to the terrace. “Very slick.”

“Very impromptu.” Loga corrected. Only now, after it was done, did his stomach really start to jump, the nerves hitting him full force. “But there he was, just dying to nip at me and posture around, and there they were, those pitiful, annoying women. The bonus being Myrtle’s presence, too. That little drama will be making the rounds in a New York minute.”

On cue, there was the sound of raised female voices from inside the ballroom, an abrupt crash, hysterical sobbing.

“Want to go in for the second act?” Patton asked, still smiling and gently holding his hand.

“No, I don’t. I think you should ask me to dance, right here.” Logan replied softly, tightening his grip.

“Then I will.” Patton slipped his arms around them, bringing Logan in close. “Beautiful night,” he said, while the scene played out through the open doors behind them.

“It really is.” With a long sigh, Logan laid his head on Patton’s shoulder, feeling all those sharp edges inside of him smooth out. “Just smell that wisteria. I want to thank you for not riding to my rescue back there.”

“I nearly did.” Patton brushed his lips over Logan’s hair. “But then, I thought you had it completely under control and I was enjoying my front row seat.”

“God, listen to that woman wail. Doesn’t she have any pride? I’m afraid Jason had one thing right. She is stupid, bless her heart. Dim as a burned out lightbulb in a darkened room.”

“GUYS!” Shiroyah came charging through the doorway. “You have GOT to see this!”

Patton just continued to circle Logan around the terrace, though the music had long since stopped, giving way to shouts and scuffling feet.

“Busy here.” He absently replied, his eyes never leaving Logan’s.

“But Mr. Elliott just fucking decked Jason Bryce! Punched him OUT. And that blonde chick he was dating ripped into him – Jason, not Mr. Elliott. It’s all about teeth and nails. You’re missing it!”

“Go on back, you can give us the play-by-play later. I’m going to be busy kissing Logan for a while yet.” Patton murmured, smoothing one hand down his boyfriend’s face.

“Man, I have GOT to come to country clubs more often!” With that, Shiroyah rushed back inside.

And Patton lowered his lips to Logan’s.

__________________________________________________

Logan gave a small smirk as he slid into Patton’s car for the second time that evening. They’d been able to leave the club early. Hardly any reason to stay, as the place had been a glorious mess of overturned tables, spilled food and drink, horrified guests and scrambling security. He’d had the blissful satisfaction of seeing a furious Jason sitting in the back of an ambulance, holding an ice pack to his nose. That designer shirt had been absolutely trashed, between the rips and the trail of blood down the front. His eyes were beginning to blacken, and Logan would bet his next paycheck the man had a broken nose at least. The mean streak in him was utterly delighted, particularly at the look of impotent rage Jason shot them as Patton walked him past, arm around his waist.

Logan sighed as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. He needed to relax. He’d handled himself, and he truly believed that he had finally managed to toss his vindictive ex out of his life. But the cost had been yet another public scene. He was tired of them, tired of having his dirty laundry aired for every avid eye to see…and he’d just have to get over it. That little incident would be the talk of the gossip circuit for weeks, as he too would be. It was fine, it was to be expected. He’d ride it out, just like he had every previous time, and things would eventually calm down and get as close to normal as he could reasonably expect.

Patton was a silent, soothing presence, softly humming as he drove. Logan watched him, his mind churning. When he’d finally cut Jason from his life, he’d sworn he’d never let himself be vulnerable with anyone else again. Then this sweet, caring man breezed into his life with his adorable son and ridiculous dog, and all of his previous order was swept away in a sea of chaos. Patton had torn down walls without even realizing they were there, effortlessly working his way into Logan’s heart. It didn’t make the trauma go away, didn’t negate the old hurts or insecurities…but it did soothe them, and he really felt like he was beginning to heal.

“You’re awfully quiet, honeybee. Nickel for your thoughts?” Patton’s voice was soft, and he seemed perfectly content to wait as long as needed for Logan to answer.

“It’s penny for your thoughts, dearest.” Logan corrected, smiling.

“Oh, I’d say your thoughts are worth at least five cents!” Patton shot him a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road. “You just seemed so serious.”

“I was just thinking of you…how much I love you, to be more precise.” Logan’s eyes were that warm whiskey color that Patton adored, a soft smile on his face. He reached out a hand and laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

“I love you too, honeybee. And I’m so proud of you. I know it wasn’t easy for you to face him like that, but watching you take him down, all cool and collected…it was beautiful. You are beautiful! And strong, and brilliant and a million other wonderful things.” Patton said, squeezing Logan’s hand. He flushed at the praise, smiling down at their linked hands.

“I….I want to share something with you, because I love you and I want you to understand some things.” Logan’s voice was hesitant, almost nervous, and Patton shot him a reassuring smile as they pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car and looked at Logan, kissing his knuckles and giving his full attention.

“Okay. What do you want to share?”

“I…you know how I haven’t let you…you know? With me?” Logan’s blush was clearly visible, even in the dark of the car, and Patton’s heart melted a little more. They’d been dating for over a year, and the man can still get embarrassed about their bedroom activities? Adorable.

“Yes, love. I don’t mind not topping, I want you to be comfortable. You know that. Whatever you need to be happy and enjoy yourself, I’m more than pleased to provide. I hope you don’t think I have any complaints?” Patton winked at that, watching Logan’s lips twitch into a smile, some of his tension dissipating.

“No, that’s definitely not a concern, dearest. You’ve made your enjoyment fairly obvious.” Logan’s smile faded slightly, and he looked down, clearly gathering his courage. “There’s a reason why it’s been like this…well…a different reason than you thought, at any rate. Jason…he…there were times…”

Patton closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling his temper roil inside of him. Once he was certain he was capable of communicating calmly, he spoke. “Is it possible that sometimes he didn’t take no for an answer, Lo?”

Logan nodded, still not meeting his eyes. Patton blew out a long breath, then gently took Logan’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to look up. “I will never do that to you, honeybee. Not ever. And I’ll never let anyone else do that to you again. Your body is your own, and I respect whatever decisions you make. If you ever want to share that experience with me, that’s great! If you never do, that’s just as good. I love you, all of you, and you never have to justify yourself to me. Okay?”

Logan stared at him for a moment, tears glistening in his eyes, then he launched himself over the center console and into Patton’s arms, burying his face in the warmth of his boyfriend’s neck. Patton held him close, murmuring soft reassurances to him, feeling hot tears soak the collar of his dress shirt.

“Okay, come on, Lo. Let’s get inside so I can hold you properly.” Patton said softly, reluctantly releasing him. Logan sniffled, scrubbing a hand over his face, then smiled softly at him.

“I knew you would know exactly what I needed to hear. You always do.” Logan took a deep breath, then got out of the car. Patton followed suit, immediately reaching for Logan’s hand again as soon as he could, pulling him close. They made their way into the house, Patton pausing only to flick on a light. He turned to lead them into the living room, but a tug on his hand stopped him. Logan was standing in the foyer, looking more soft and vulnerable than Patton had ever seen him.

“You said…” Logan trailed off, gulping nervously, then straightening his shoulders as he resolved himself. “…You said that if I ever wanted to share that with you, it would be okay?”

“Oh, sweetheart, are you sure? There’s no pressure here. You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want.” Patton reminded him, his voice gentle and calm.

“I want it. With you. I…I want you to show me how it’s supposed to be.” Logan was resolute, decision made. “I love you, Patton. I don’t want this with anyone but you. I know we don’t have to but…I want to.”

Patton smoothed Logan’s hair out of his face, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Logan melted against him, making a soft noise of contentment. When they broke apart, Logan nuzzled into his shoulder, and Patton held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I love you, too, Logan. We’ll do whatever you want. Just promise you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Logan nodded against his shoulder, and Patton made a soft sound of disapproval, leaning back to look him in the eyes. “I need to hear you better than that, Lo. Do you promise?”

“Y-yes. I promise.” Logan stuttered, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He’d been wanting this for so long, but fear had always held him back. Now, he didn’t feel afraid. The spectre of his ex wasn’t looming quite so large, and although he was a little nervous, he was more excited than anything else. He trusted Patton to love him, to take care of him, just like he always did with everything else. And hearing him set that firm boundary, demand that honesty from Logan…it only made him more certain he was making the right decision.

Patton smiled at him, his eyes soft and warm, then gestured to the stairs. “After you, honeybee.”

Logan’s hand was steady, not a tremor in sight, as he took Patton’s and led them to his bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Patton pulled him close and sunk them into a dizzying kiss. Logan sighed into Patton’s mouth, his hands reflexively fisting in the material of his boyfriend’s tuxedo jacket. Patton slightly changed the angle of the kiss, thoroughly tasting him in a way that had Logan’s thought processes short circuiting. 

Patton shuffled them further into the room, towards the bed, while still kissing, shucking Logan’s jacket and his own as they went. Patton finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Logan's. 

"I love you, Logan. Thank you for trusting me with this." Patton's voice was so loving, and Logan felt a warm glow take up residence in his heart. Patton carefully undressed him, peeling off each layer like he was unwrapping a gift. He trailed his lips over Logan's neck, then down his chest, lightly circling his nipples with his tongue. Logan gasped, writhing with the sensation, and Patton gently pushed him down on the bed, discarding the last of his own clothing before following him down. He slowly ran his hands over every single inch of Logan's body, lightly teasing, watching his reactions. Logan bucked and squirmed, making sounds he was sure he'd be mortified by any other time, but right now, watching Patton's eyes darken with desire, he felt nothing but love and lust in equal measures. 

"You are so beautiful, Logan. God, I could listen to you forever! The sounds you make, the way you respond...I could spend a lifetime taking you apart like this, if you'd let me." Patton's voice was rough and low, his hands a bit more forceful as he touched. He trailed nibbling kisses down Logan's neck, sucking red marks here and there. Logan gasped, his hands tangling in Patton's hair, and he nearly growled in response. 

"P-Patton...god...please! I need--" Logan's voice cut off with a loud wail as Patton lightly traced a finger up his aching erection, his thumb sweeping over the head to gather the moisture there. He circled Logan's cock, pumping slowly, and Logan arched his back, his fingers clenching in Patton's hair and his eyes slamming shut.

"No, sweetheart. Keep those eyes open for me. They're so beautiful, so expressive. I want you to look at me while I take care of you." Patton gritted out, struggling for control. Logan was so incredibly responsive, and it was destroying his self restraint. He knew he needed to take this slow, to give Logan the first time he should have had. Logan slowly opened his eyes, still half-lidded and hazy with desire, but he obediently kept his eyes on his boyfriend. 

Patton rummaged in the bedside drawer, quickly grabbing the lube they kept there. The quiet click of the bottle seemed to echo in the room, and Logan tensed slightly. Patton smiled, running soothing hands over his body and kissing him until he relaxed. "We'll take it slow, love. Remember your promise." 

When Logan nodded, he smiled and drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it slightly before trailing his hand back to Logan's entrance, lightly circling. He kissed his way down Logan's body, stopping to nip here and there as he went. Logan squirmed impatiently, and Patton chuckled, glancing up and giving Logan a soft smile before leaning down to swirl his tongue over the head of Logan's cock. 

"Aaaaah!" Logan nearly shouted, his eyes flying wide as he realized Patton had finally breached him. It hadn't hurt at all, and in fact it felt...good. Patton slowly hollowed his cheeks, sucking Logan down as he smoothly pumped one finger in and out in a steady rhythm. When he added a second finger, Logan winced slightly, feeling the sting and the stretch, but then Patton crooked his fingers just right and rubbed against a spot inside of him that made him scream out loud. He clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked, but Patton hummed with laughter, the vibrations stimulating him further, and he quickly lost whatever inhibitions he'd had, losing himself in the sensations. 

Patton was patient and thorough, using perhaps a bit more lube than was necessary and stretching him a bit more than was needed, but he wanted to be certain his boyfriend would feel no pain. He finally paused when Logan sobbed his name, scrabbling frantically at his shoulders, and released Logan's twitching member from his mouth. 

"Hand me that pillow, honeybee?" Patton asked sweetly, his voice a bit hoarse. Logan quickly complied, practically throwing it at him, and Patton laughed as he thanked him, then lifted Logan's hips and guided the pillow underneath. He prowled his way back up Logan's body, relishing every gasp and shudder he made. Once he was hovering over his boyfriend again, Logan yanked him down into a passionate kiss, pouring all of his frustration into it.

"Goddamn your control, Patton! I need you, god, now, _please_ now!" Logan panted, his eyes wild and desperate. Patton quickly slicked himself, then pulled Logan's legs wider, bracing them open with his arms. He used his clean hand to take Logan's hand, tangling their fingers together as he lined himself up. Blue eyes met hazel and locked in place. 

"I love you." Patton breathed, sinking into Logan with one smooth, achingly slow thrust. Logan's breath caught and he moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering, but he kept them trained on Patton. 

"I love you, too." Logan said, his voice shaky. Patton gently smoothed Logan's hair from his face, pressing soft kisses over his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, holding himself still to allow his lover time to adjust. Once Logan impatiently shifted his hips, Patton began to move. He kept his pace slow, but he circled his hips and drove in hard, quickly finding the perfect angle to brush Logan's prostate with every roll of his hips. They kissed languidly, moaning and sighing into one another's mouths, occasionally parting to gaze into each other's eyes. 

This was like nothing Logan had ever felt before. It felt incredible, the pleasure slowly rising in each of them as each roll of Patton's hips steadily brought them closer to the edge. He had never felt so wanted, so utterly loved and connected, in his entire life. This wasn't sex, this was making love, and for the first time in his life, he truly understood the difference. 

"Patton, please, please, so close!" Logan whimpered against Patton's lips, rolling his hips in counterpoint, taking Patton deeper. Patton moaned his name, speeding up slightly, and one of his hands drifted down to circle Logan's cock, gently pumping in time to his thrusts. The extra stimulation was exactly what he needed, and Logan locked eyes with him helplessly as the sensations had him teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

"Come with me, Logan." Patton sighed, sinking them into another kiss, and Logan nearly sobbed as his release slammed into him. He pulsed in Patton's hand, painting Patton's belly and chest as he moaned and writhed. He felt Patton's hips stutter, felt the warmth bloom inside of him as Patton found his own release. He huffed out a breath as Patton collapsed on top of him, smiling as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's sweat-slicked back. 

Patton lazily trailed his lips up Logan's neck, moving as if to pull out, and Logan quickly locked his arms and legs around him, forcing him to stay. 

"Don't. Not yet." Logan said quickly, a dusting of pink coloring his cheekbones. Patton didn't comment, only relaxed in his hold.

"You okay, honeybee? Nothing hurts, does it?" Patton asked softly, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"No, nothing hurts. That was...." Logan trailed off, trying to find a word to describe it. He ran a hand through Patton's hair, smiling when he nuzzled into his touch. "...Perfect. It was perfect, love." 

"Mmm." Patton hummed in agreement, giving him a lazy smile. "Glad you enjoyed it, Lo."

Logan made a pleased sound that bordered on a purr, and Patton felt himself twitch inside of his boyfriend. Logan's smile was anything but innocent when he slowly rolled his hips in a way that made Patton groan and shudder. "I did...how long is your recovery time again?"

Patton chuckled, kissing his boyfriend again as he rolled his hips in reply. Whatever Logan wanted, he was more than happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it’s been FREAKING FOREVER and I’m so sorry that the wait was this long! Hopefully this makes up for it. The next chapter we’ll be back to Roman and Virgil, seeing more of the fallout from Jason’s little bragfest, and hopefully moving closer to Part 2 of the vengeance I have planned for our favorite villain. As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Mothers, Meetings and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan, a florist with a PhD in botany, decides to hire someone to work the counter in his flower shop, he assumed it would be no big deal. He would get his coffee from his friend Virgil’s shop, as per usual. Ignore his other friend Roman unsuccessfully flirting with Virgil, as per usual. He would continue to live a calm, unruffled life, as per usual. He could never have expected what a disruption one single Dad could make to his neatly ordered life.

Virgil was idly wiping down the counters during the afternoon lull when his phone went off. He frowned as he saw an unfamiliar number, and nearly ignored it, but at the last second he answered it on a whim. “Hello?”

“Hello! Is this Virgil Mason, by any chance?” A woman’s friendly voice asked.

“That depends on who’s asking. If you think he owes you money, or have a warrant out for him, he’s dead,” he answered easily, leaning a hip against the counter as he lifted a metal carafe, turning to fill it with more coffee.

“I’m afraid I’m looking for him because of my son. Roman Sanders?” the woman replied, her voice sounding very amused. Virgil dropped the pot he was moving with a loud clang, his eyes closing in mortification. Oh my god, no. He did not just say that to Roman’s mother, of all people! “Roman told me that you wanted to meet us before talking about settling down, and I think that is just the sweetest thing! Wanting to meet someone’s parents is a bit of an old fashioned notion these days, but I really think it matters, don’t you?”

“Mrs. Sanders, I...I’m sorry! I didn’t realize--!” Virgil stammered, trying to undo some of the damage, but she cut him off with a merry laugh that brought a slight smile to his face.

“Oh, now, don’t you be so formal with me! It’s Lydia to you, sweetheart. My Roman has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already. Now, Daniel and I have been traveling and we won’t be back until the summer time, but Roman insisted we chat sooner. I understand he asked you to marry him? Could have knocked us over with a feather.” Lydia’s voice was gently inquiring, not judging. Virgil could feel his face flushing and mentally praised every deity he didn’t believe in that this conversation wasn’t happening in person.

“Well, me too! He uhh...he did, but….I haven’t given him an answer yet,” he replied, wincing.

“That’s alright, Virgil. Sanders men are pushy anyway, and there’s nothing wrong with taking a little time to think things over, especially not with something this important. Let him sweat a little. It’s good for him.” Virgil laughed out loud at Lydia’s easy retort. He relaxed slightly, feeling a little more at ease.

“Didn’t think I’d ever hear that from you, to be honest,” Virgil relaxed a little more as he heard Lydia’s musical laughter again.

“You think I don’t know what he’s like? I love my boys, but they’re both tenacious and stubborn to the core. Once they set their sights on something, they’ll move heaven and earth to get it. Val takes a little more after Daniel. She’s still ambitious, but she’s more laid back than the rest of us. Made for an interesting mix when they were growing up, let me tell you,” Lydia’s voice was fond, obviously filled with love for her children. Virgil felt a small, wistful pang at that. He had never had an affectionate relationship with his own mother, didn’t even know where she was. And if he were totally honest, he didn’t care, either. But he envied the Sanders trio for the happy childhood they must have had. 

“That’s definitely Roman. It was less of an asking and more of a telling me, to be honest.” Virgil drawled, picking up the metal carafe he’d dropped and inspecting it for damage.

“Why that pushy little heathen! The least he could have done was ask. I taught him to be more romantic than that. No wonder you’re taking some time!” Lydia sounded outraged on his behalf, and it made the barista chuckle softly.

“Honestly, it was...it was perfect the way it was, Lydia. I don’t do well with big, dramatic displays. And I know he meant it, I just...we’ve only been together for a year. It all feels too fast, you know?” Virgil mentally slapped himself, because he hadn’t meant for that to slip out, but it was too late to take it back now. There was a pause, and when Lydia spoke again she sounded so understanding that tears stung his eyes.

“I can certainly understand that. And I’ll bet he argued that if he loves you, and you love him, what’s the point in waiting? Just like me, I swear. You know I proposed to their father, not the other way around? And we’d only been dating for 6 months at the time. I knew from the third date Daniel was it for me. He fit with me, like two puzzle pieces clicking into place. He’s calm and easygoing, where I’m loud and dramatic. He likes quiet nights in and I love being surrounded by people and trying new things. It wouldn’t seem like a good match, from the outside looking in, but I knew we’d be perfect together.” Lydia paused, and Virgil stopped what he was doing, fascinated. “Daniel was pretty hesitant, too. He’s a worrier, my Daniel. I think the two of you are going to get along like a house on fire, actually. It took him a little while to make up his mind, too, but in the end he decided timing didn’t really matter. I wanted forever with him, and he wanted that too. That’s all that mattered.”

Virgil slowly blinked back tears, her words echoing in his head. Forever, with Roman? He could see it in his mind, picture it so clearly. Coming home to Roman, making dinners together, going to his shows and fundraisers. Roman stopping into his shop for lunches together, arguing with him, sleeping with him. This life that they had together, but not just temporarily, not just until Roman got sick of him, but for always. Virgil could see them being happy, a lifetime of it, the two of them growing old together. His hands tightened into fists on the counter top, his body shaking with equal parts terror and joy at the thought. “Forever is a long time, Lydia. What if I’m not enough? What if he changes his mind?”

“You know Roman. When has that man ever changed his mind about anyone?” The smile was clear in her voice. “He really loves you, Virgil. He’s been talking about you for years and I can honestly tell you that no one has ever made my son as happy as you do. I can’t tell you what’s enough, but I can tell you love was more than enough for me and Daniel, thirty seven years later. Take as much time as you need, sweetheart. I know my boy, probably better than he knows himself. He’ll wait for you.”

Virgil let out a watery laugh at that, one of the tears finally spilling out on to his cheek. He hastily scrubbed it away with the back of his sleeve, a soft smile lighting his face. “Thanks, Lydia. I can’t wait to meet you in person.”

“Oh, that goes double for me, Virgil! I hope you like hugs, because I am going to give you just the biggest one when Daniel and I make it back to town. We should get back in a few months, probably right at the tail end of summer, beginning of fall. Now, why don’t we just chat for a little bit? I have all the embarrassing childhood stories you ever wanted to know.” Lydia’s voice was pure mischief, and Virgil snickered.

“Oh really? Do tell,” he said, an evil grin on his face. For the next twenty minutes, he had a conversation with Roman’s mother that left him baffled, amused, touched and emotionally exhausted, but he was smiling when he hung up the phone. He looked around, slightly dazed and grateful that the shop was basically empty for the moment. He had about five more minutes before the next big rush, so he went out to the floor and flopped heavily in his favorite armchair, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

His mind was still reeling, but he’d finally settled on one indisputable fact: he was going to marry Roman Sanders. Not today, not for a little while yet, but if that infuriating, ridiculous, overly dramatic, arrogant, supportive, sweet idiot actually wanted to spend the rest of his life saddled to Virgil Mason and his many issues, then he’d be goddamned if he didn’t say yes. Roman was probably going to drive him insane planning this thing, he could only imagine what kind of unholy diva his boyfriend would become about their wedding, but it didn’t matter. The details were unimportant. Roman wanted him, for the rest of their lives, and Virgil wanted that more than he could possibly express.

The bell over the door rang, and Virgil forced himself up, back to the counter to serve the first in what would undoubtedly be a long string of customers, but for the first time since he’d started dating Roman, his heart felt settled. He’d made up his mind. He was going to say yes.

____________

Patton hummed quietly to himself, putting the finishing touches on the bouquet he was creating. It was very important that it be flawless. It was going to someone very special, after all. He had Shiroyah cash him out, then gave him a beaming smile. “I’m taking my lunch now. I’ll be back soon!”

“Have fun, Pat.” Shiroyah said with a laugh, figuring the flowers were for Logan. Patton merely waved, carrying the bouquet out to his car. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it there and back in time. He drove out to the location Virgil had told him about, and parked his car. It was pretty here, very peaceful, and he walked slowly, enjoying the sunshine. He smiled when he finally found what he was looking for, a simple piece of black granite, with a few words in elegant script.

“Minerva “Minny” Williams. Beloved mother. 1948-2015.” Patton read it aloud, his voice feeling loud in this quiet place. A patch of royal orchids were growing over the grave, and he had no doubt Logan had planted and tended to them. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by, Minny. I brought you some flowers, thought they might cheer you up a bit.”

Patton set the bouquet against the gravestone, shifting slightly as he looked down at it. “I know it might seem silly, but Mother’s Day is tomorrow. I wish I could have met you, Minny. Logan has told me so much about you, and I feel like I’d have really loved you. I’d like to think the feeling would have been mutual, but I guess we’ll never know. I just wanted to tell you that I really love your son. He’s an incredible man, and I will never be able to thank you enough for bringing him into this world and raising him to be the wonderful person he is today.”

He sat down on the ground, closing his eyes as a warm breeze ruffled his hair. “I was married once before. Liz was an amazing woman, and I really thought that if I was lucky enough to find love once, that would be enough for me. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life alone, raising my son. But then I met Logan, and everything changed. I love him, Minny. My son, Thomas, loves him. I don’t know when, but at some point in the future, I am going to marry him. I can already see it on the horizon...and I guess I felt like you should know that.”

Patton sat in silence, just mulling things over, for a few moments. “I’m not sure why I felt I needed to come talk with you today. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I don’t know if you’d have approved of us or not...I like to think you would have. I can’t promise much, but I can definitely promise that I will cherish your son. I will never hurt him, or allow anyone else to. He’s a good man, and he deserves the world. I wish I were brilliant enough, or rich enough, to give him that but he seems happy enough just having me, bless him.”

He glanced at his watch, noting the time, and hauled himself to his feet, brushing himself off. “Anyway, it was nice talking with you, Minny. I know it’s a bit early, but Happy Mother’s Day.” With that, he set off for his car, whistling as he went. He hadn’t eaten anything, but he felt worlds lighter. This had definitely been a great way to spend his lunch hour.

As he was leaving, his phone rang, and he happily picked it up. “Hey, honeybee! I was just thinking about you.”

“Well, that’s certainly convenient, because I was thinking of you as well.” Logan replied, sounding amused. “I know it’s the end of your lunch break, but could you do me a favor? I’m starving and I can’t leave what I’m doing at the moment…”

“Want me to pick you up a sandwich from Virgil’s?” Patton guessed, already turning his car in that direction.

“Yes, please. You know what I like.” Logan answered, relieved.

Patton chuckled, mentally recalling his boyfriend’s favorite order. “I certainly do. Be there in a few minutes, sweetheart. Try not to waste away without me!”

Logan’s chuckle rang out through the car, making Patton’s heart melt. Yes, he could definitely listen to that for the rest of his life. “I shall certainly endeavor to survive until you appear, dearest.” Logan quipped dryly. “I love you.”

“And I love you, honeybee.” Patton was beaming ear to ear as he hung up.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at The Darkest Roast, and it was clearly a busy time. He ordered and paid, but Virgil hardly had time to even give him a small wave, so he left him to work. He spotted his brother sitting at a table in the corner, and made his way over.

“Fancy meeting you here, stranger!” Patton said, flopping down next to him.

“Do I know you?” Roman quipped, throwing him a deadpan look.

“This is why Mom says you’re a mannerless heathen.” Patton shot back, and Roman threw his head back and laughed. When his laughter died down, there was a flicker of something vulnerable across his face, there and gone so quickly that if Patton were anyone else, he likely would have missed it.

“What is it?” Patton asked gently. His brother frowned at him, hands already moving dramatically.

“Whatever do you mean? I’m wonderful! It’s a glorious day and the guest list for the next fundraiser is nearly full and--” Roman started, his voice booming and full of bluster.

“Cut the crap, Ro. I’ve known you literally your whole life. What’s wrong?” Patton cut him off firmly, and the other man flinched slightly.

“Is it that obvious?” Roman’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet, and his gaze fell to the table between them, his shoulders slumping.

“Only to me. Now come on, spill.” Patton put an encouraging hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“....I proposed to Virgil. He needs more time.” Roman practically whispered it, looking utterly miserable. “I understand it was really soon, but...what if he doesn’t love me? I know he’s said he does, but...why would anyone want to spend the rest of their life with me?”

“Hey now, none of that! He absolutely loves you! Have you not seen how he’s looking at you? Glance over his way, and you’ll see what I mean,” Patton gestured to the counter. Roman swallowed hard, feeling oddly insecure, and glanced to where Virgil was working.

Virgil was busily filling orders, sassing customers and coworkers with his trademark smirk, but when he glanced towards Roman and met his eyes, there was something soft and warm there. The smirk softened to a genuine smile, that little one that Roman treasured because it was reserved only for him. He felt some of the nervous dread that had been silently eating him alive finally ease in that one quiet moment.

“See? Nothing to worry about, Ro. I gotta grab Logan some food, but I’ll talk to you later?” Patton gave him a gentle smile, and Roman was struck yet again by how lucky he’d been when it came to siblings. Not as lucky as Pat and Val, but still.

“You’re obnoxious when you’re right.” Roman gave him his usual grin, and his brother rolled his eyes. As payback, he ruffled Roman’s hair, enjoying both the outraged squawk and the laughter from Virgil as he strolled to the counter to place his order. Tomorrow was going to be hard, it always was, but he felt like this year would be more of a dull throb rather than the searing ache of past years. He had his son, his Logan, his brother and sister, and soon hopefully a new brother-in-law. It was going to be alright. 

____________ 

It was barely light out, dawn just breaking, when Logan quietly crept into the guest room where Thomas was sleeping. He gently woke him, and Thomas nearly leaped out of bed when he realized what day it was. After helping him get dressed and brush his teeth, they snuck downstairs, Parker padding behind. Patton’s quiet snores were still coming from Logan’s room, so they didn’t have to worry he’d be up anytime soon. After a quick breakfast of homemade muffins, they were out in the yard. The dog wandered to a patch of sunny lawn and flopped, utterly content just to be outside with his favorite people.

Logan lifted the tarp he’d had over their prize with a flourish, and Thomas gasped. The fruits of their labor, one rose bush with vividly blue blossoms, sat in a pot waiting to be planted.

“It’s really blue! We did it, Logan!” Thomas said gleefully, practically dancing in place. Logan chuckled at his excitement as he grabbed a shovel and started digging.

“We really did, Thomas. It came out much better than expected.” Logan gave a little grunt of effort, his muscles flexing as he dug out the hole their rose bush would need to occupy. “I have a feeling this particular breed is going to be a bestseller come next spring.”

“You’re going to sell our roses? Really?!” Thomas practically squealed in delight, using his little spade to help Logan dig. Really, he only succeeded in slowing the process, but Logan didn’t mind. This was something special, a secret project they’d been working on for months. The perfect surprise for the man they both loved on a day that always carried a tinge of melancholy.

“Of course! I’ll put them up for pre-order once I see how many of our crop hit the mark for color. They should have a unique scent as well, if the hybridization went as planned.” Logan stood back and evaluated their progress. Nearly the depth required, but a wider circumference was called for. As he worked on that, he noticed Thomas was less digging and more idly poking at the dirt. He waited patiently, aware that the child was working something out. Over time, he’d gotten pretty good at recognizing when Thomas needed to talk and when he needed comfortable silence. He wasn’t perfect, but he was improving.

“Do….do you think Mommy will like these?” Thomas asked, his voice quiet in the stillness of the yard. Logan paused, then buried his shovel firmly in the ground to kneel at his side. This was the sort of question that deserved his full attention.

“I believe that your mother would adore these roses. I know mine certainly would. She would love them because you made them, Thomas. The level of care that you have put into their creation alone makes them valuable. And your father will love them just as much.” He reached out, one hand gently settling on Thomas’s shoulder, and the child immediately turned into him, burying his face in Logan’s belly. He didn’t speak, just clung to Logan like a lifeline, and he was happy to hold him as long as he needed. “Your mother loves you, Thomas. That is something that nothing can ever take away. I know that today is hard for you, for all of us, but it’s okay to be sad, or to miss her.”

“Y-you won’t be mad?” Thomas asked softly, looking up at him. Logan’s eyes flew wide in surprise, and his arms tightened around him.

“Never. I will never be mad at you for loving or missing your Mom, Thomas. That is precisely as it should be. I’m not here to replace her, I would never dream of such a thing. But I love you, and I love your Dad. Adding someone to your heart doesn’t mean losing someone else. A heart as big as yours has room for lots of people, don’t you think?” He gave Thomas’s chest a little poke, and the little boy smiled at him.

“Yeah. I love you, too, Logan. I’m really happy you’re here.” Thomas gave him a hug, then squirmed away to resume digging their hole, seeming happier now that he’d worked out what was bothering him. Logan felt tears stinging his eyes, his heart unbearably full, but he set that aside. They had a rose bush to plant, and limited time to work with.

They worked diligently, Logan doing the majority of the labor while Thomas eventually gave up to go play with Parker instead. He did bring the watering can and help Logan put the final touches on it right before the french doors opened and a dazed, yawning Patton emerged.

“What’s all this?” He asked, his voice still rough with sleep. Thomas raced up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to the newest addition to the garden.

“Look, Dad, LOOK! Dr. Plant and I made a new flower, just for our Moms! And we planted it, and we named it, and Logan’s going to sell it in his store! Do you like it, Dad?” Thomas spoke rapidly, nearly vibrating with excitement, and Patton’s face broke into a dazzling smile.

“I love it, kiddo! It’s absolutely perfect. Your Mom would have been over the moon.” He picked Thomas up, giving him a fierce hug, and looked to Logan. “I know you had a hand in this, so bring it in, Mister.”

“Far be it from me to refuse a Sanders Family Hug.” Logan replied dryly, moving forward to hug two of the most important people in his life. Mother’s Day would always hurt a bit, but this moment, this golden span of time, eased the worst of the pain. He wasn’t alone. He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the unplanned 5 MONTH HIATUS that I ended up taking on this. Between some really unpleasant stuff going on in my personal life and writer's block, I just could NOT get this chapter done. But it's finally here, and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is almost done, because I struggled so hard with this one. So, there should be another update within the next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, you've already read this, more than likely. The version on my blog will be edited and SFW, whereas this version will not be. I'm including all the smutty bits here, so if you would prefer to read just the romance, with only kissing and such, head over to my blog and read it there. 
> 
> This is basically an AU mashup, and all of our sides are human in this. It’s eventually going to have Logicality and Prinxiety, but not right away. I blame Cefmua56 entirely for convincing me to write this all down.


End file.
